The unexpected wife
by teefha
Summary: El destino no siempre nos da lo que queremos, Kenshin Himura estaba seguro de que jamás volvería a amar y Kaoru Kamiya solo buscaba seguridad y pertenencia.Fue el capricho de la vida el que se encargo de demostrarles lo equivocados que estaban.
1. Chapter 1

**Queridas mías, he notado que tenemos muy abandonado este foro y basandome en mi propia frustracion al no tener que leer decidi publicar esta historia basada en una novela de Mary Burton.**

**Los personajes le perteneces a **

**Prólogo**

**Prólogo**

_Kioto, 1866_

Kaede Nobu mantuvo la puerta de su tienda abierta, y los dos hombres con el cuello del abrigo levantado para protegerse del frío pasaron al interior. Cada uno llevaba un quin qué, pero las tenues luces no lograron disipar las sombras que se extendían entre la mezcolanza de cajas, barriles, y cajones repartidos por toda la tienda. Todavía hacía frío, lo que era un claro recordatorio de que el invierno aun permanecería algunos meses mas.

La señora Kaede se apoyó en el mostrador y los dos hombres se sentaron en sendos barriles frente a ella, esperando a que tomara la palabra.

El que estaba más cerca de la mujer era Sanosuke Sagara. Su cuerpo, alto y musculoso, hablaba de los años que había mantenido como luchador callejero, habito que aun frecuentaba. A punto de cumplir veinticinco años , Sanosuke llevaban siete meses en Kioto. Se había trasladado a vivir a la ciudad hacía tres años para poner en marcha un nuevo negocio de transporte entre distintas ciudades, aprovechando una diligencia que había ganado en un juego de naipes.

Junto a él estaba Yahiko Myojin , que había lle gado hacía algunos meses para visitar a su primo Kenshin Himura y para conocer a las pequeñas que el había adoptado como sus protegidas.

La señora Kaede estaba impaciente por comenzar con la reunión. Su esposo se desperta ría pronto y no tenía ganas de escuchar ningún sermón, y mucho menos que le dijera que era una entrometida.

— Sé que Yahiko no tiene mucho tiempo. Tiene que volver al dojo antes de la hora de comer, así que empecemos.

Sanosuke miró a la señora Kaede, que se había comprometido a ocuparse de toda la corres pondencia.

—Nos ha dicho que ha recibido otra carta.

—Ya lo creo que sí —dijo la señora Kaede, sacando un arrugado sobre del bolsillo del delantal.

Sanosuke se inclinó hacia delante, y repiqueteó sus largos dedos en el muslo.

— ¿Y dice que acepta nuestra propuesta de matrimonio?

La señora Kaede sonrió.

— Está preparada y dispuesta a viajar a Kioto en cuanto le demos las instrucciones — informó la tendera—. Además nos ha enviado una fotografía. Aunque advierte que es de hace un par de años, dice que sigue siendo bastante fiel.

—Una mujer que piensa en los detalles. Eso me gusta —dijo Sanosuke, extendiendo la mano.

— Es una belleza —explicó la señora Kaede antes de entregar la foto al conductor de la diligencia—.Parece fuerte, y capaz de resistir muchos inviernos aquí.

Sanosuke ladeó la imagen hacia la luz de la lin terna y la estudió. Yahiko, sentado a su lado, movía nervioso la mano sobre la rodilla.

El cochero frunció las cejas mientras estudiaba la imagen. Un rostro pequeño y ovalado, la barbi lla ligeramente puntiaguda, y la piel sedosa y aterciopelada. Un sencillo moño capturaba su cabello azabache, pero los labios risueños eran carno sos y la expresión de sus ojos claros cautivadora. Llevaba un kimono gris oscuro con un hermoso bordado con motivos florales , sin ningún encaje ni adorno.

—Parece una ninfa

¿Cuántos años dice que tiene? —preguntó Sanosuke, pasando la foto a Yahiko.

Yahiko se movió sobre el barril, incómodo, y echó un vistazo a la imagen.

—Espero que no sea tan frágil como aparenta

— No es frágil, habla en sus cartas con una determinación propia de una mujer fuerte y decidida —dijo la señora Kaede, defendiendo su elección de entre las seis mujeres que habían respondido a su anuncio de novia por correspondencia en el Diario de Tokio.

Kaoru Kamiya escribía con letra limpia y clara, y sus cartas estaban llenas de ricos detalles. Hablaba de sueños, de empezar de nuevo y crear un hogar feliz.

—Todos hemos leído sus cartas. Son encanta doras, llenas de ideas maravillosas y planes. Estoy segura de que tiene un buen Taezón.

Yahiko estudiaba la imagen con detenimiento, y al final suspiró.

— Ver su cara hace que todo parezca mucho más real. Jamás pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos.

Impaciente, la señora Kaede se frotó el muslo.

—Yahiko, usted fue quien acudió a nosotros con la idea de encontrar una esposa para su primo.

Yahiko asintió.

—Lo sé. Desde la muerte de Tomoe y la adopción de las niñas la vida de Kenshin ha sido muy complicada.- expreso dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —preguntó la señora Kaede.

—Una cosa es hablar de encontrar una esposa para Kenshin, y otra muy distinta tenerla. A él no le va a gustar.

Sanosuke estiró sus largas piernas hacia delante.

— Yo tengo que admitir que también estoy un poco nervioso. No quiero estar por aquí cuando él descubra lo que hemos hecho.

La señora Kaede controló su impaciencia. Hombres. Mucho hablar, pero a la hora de la ver dad, se desinflaban.

—Sanosuke, no estará arrepintiéndose, ¿verdad?

— No —le aseguró el ex luchador , sentándose erguido—. Estoy dispuesto a llegar hasta el final. ¿Cómo ha dicho que se llama?

—Kaoru Kamiya—contestó ella.

—Kenshin se pondrá furioso —afirmó Yahiko.

— Kenshin no puede ocuparse del dojo y sus dos hijas —repitió la señora Kaede —. Los niñas necesitan una madre, y él necesita una esposa.

— Y nosotros necesitamos a Kenshin en la ciudad —dijo Sanosuke—. Es un gran hombre y ama esta lugar. Además, es un excelente espadachín y no teme enfrentarse a cualquiera que represente una amenaza para lo que el ama . Ahora que van a traer el ferrocarril no sabemos qué tipo de gente vendrá por aquí.

La señora Kaede asintió.

Yahiko se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana. Las primeras luces rojas y anaranjadas del sol empezaban a brillar en el horizonte.

—No estoy muy seguro de que pueda amar a otra mujer.

—Ahora lo importante no es el amor, Yahiko — dijo la señora Kaede—. Es el matrimonio. En Kioto y sobre todo en tiempos de posguerra una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra.

Yahiko se estiró nervioso los puños de la cha queta.

— ¿Y qué haremos si Kenshin se opone? ¿Y si le dice a esa mujer que vuelva a Tokio?

— No lo permitiremos —dijo la señora Kaede, con voz de hierro.

—Todas estas mentiras no me gustan nada — murmuró Yahiko.

La señora Kaede lo tranquilizó.

—Tengo fe en que los dos sepan hacerlo fun cionar.

A pesar de sus palabras, no pudo evitar cruzar los dedos y decir una oración para sus adentros.

Kenshin era un hombre de pocas palabras, ama ble cuando quería, eso sí, pero cuando estaba enfadado sus ojos violáceos cambiaban a un gélido ámbar y ardían como los de Satanás. Soldado primero, consejero del Departamento de Defensa des pués era el mejor aliado de cualquiera. Cuando Kenshin Himura daba su palabra, removía cielo y tierra para mantener la, había sido ese el motivo de ser tutor de dos pequeñas huérfanas, Kenshin al morir la madre de estas en batalla había prometido velar por ellas.

Sin embargo, cuando alguien lo irritaba, Kenshin reaccionaba como un oso enjaulado o una serpiente furiosa pero sobre todo mortal.

—Al final Kenshin se alegrará.

Sanosuke alzó los ojos hacia el cielo.

— Si no nos mata a los tres antes.

_ Besos_


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de NWatsuki

Disfruten el capitulo

**Uno **

Kaoru, deprisa, saca los bollos —gritó Tae Shiro desde el otro lado de la cocina, mientras continuaba amasando el pan—. Están a punto de quemarse.

Kaoru dejó el saco de harina que llevaba en las manos sobre la mesa de la cocina, se limpió las manos en el delantal, y corrió hacia el horno de hierro. Usando el delantal a modo de guante, abrió la pesada puerta de hierro y sacó la bandeja con los bollos humeantes.

— Ahora date prisa —dijo Tae—. Llena la cesta de la bandeja antes de que se enfríen. Ya sabes cómo se pone tu tío Makoto si no se los ser vimos calientes.

Kaoru se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara. Estaba ansiosa por terminar su trabajo y poder interceptar al cartero antes de que éste entregara la correspondencia y su tío la leyera. Miró la hora en el reloj, las nueve y cuarto. Tenía que darse prisa.

Dejó caer los bollos calientes en la cesta. Llevaba meses carteándose con un hombre de Kioro. Él, en su última carta, le había pedido que se casara con él. Ella, en la suya, aceptó. Ahora sólo quedaba concretar los detalles del viaje.

Le temblaban las manos de emoción al inten tar imaginarse su nueva vida, su nuevo futuro.

Desde la muerte de sus padres y su traslado a la casa de sus tíos Tokio, hacía diez años, había sido una carga indeseada para sus parientes, quienes, al no estar dispuestos a introducirla en sociedad, la habían condenado a una vida a medio camino entre el mundo de los que vivían arriba y los que vivían abajo.

Hacía ocho años se enamoró de un joven a quien conoció a través de su tío. Se llama ba Enishi Ayanami, de cabellos plata y ojos azules, con voy de poeta y una facilidad de palabra con la que la había seducido. Kaoru se enamoró casi inmediatamente.

De los labios de Enishi salían fácilmente palabras de amor, pero no era amor lo que él bus caba. Sólo un revolcón en el jardín. Kaoru se dio cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones demasiado tarde, y al final arruinó su reputación.

Su tío se enfureció por el escándalo, pero no la echó de casa. A partir de entonces, Kaoru trasladó su habitación a uno de los cuartos del servicio, y se retiró a la cocina, donde se hizo un hueco entre los criados.

En enero, cuando su prima Misao anunció su compromiso con Aoshi Shinomori, Kaoru se dio cuenta de que la vida le estaba pasando de largo y que no quería seguir condenada a vivir a medias. Sus años de encierro y ocultación habían terminado. Quería una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo.

Por eso decidió hacer algo. Por eso respondió a un anuncio en el periódico en el que se pedía una novia por correspondencia y recuperó las riendas de su vida.

Tomando la bandeja de los bollos aún humean tes, Kaoru corrió al piso de arriba, pensando que dentro de un año estaría casada, y viviendo una nueva vida cargada de futuro. En Kioto no se vería atrapada en los círculos sociales que determi naban su vida en Tokio, y quizás, si Kami quería, podría acunar a su hijo entre sus brazos.

—Deja de soñar —le gritó Tae.

Kaoru se incorporó.

—Perdona, Tae.

Sus sueños estaban a su alcance, pero tendría que andar con cautela. Si su tío Makoto conocía sus intenciones, no le cabía la menor duda de que trataría de impedírselo, aunque sólo fuera para evitar los comentarios de sus amistades y conoci dos y el escándalo que habría si se enteraban de que su sobrina, que ya había mancillado su honor una vez, se había convertido en una novia por correspondencia.

Hasta el momento había logrado mantener las cartas en secreto. Normalmente, su tío leía la correspondencia por la tarde, al volver del traba jo, por lo que ella podía recoger las cartas sin lla mar la atención. Sin embargo, ese día su tío se había tomado el día libre para preparar la fiesta de compromiso de Misao, que se iba a celebrar pasados dos días.

Al llegar al último peldaño, empujó con el pie la puerta que daba al comedor.

Su tía Yumi, el tío Makoto y su prima Misao estaban sentados en la elegante mesa de comedor. Su tío estaba leyendo el periódico, mientras su tía y su prima hablaban sobre los preparativos de la próxima boda de esta última.

Ninguno de los tres se volvió a saludarla cuan do entró en el comedor. , pero Misao le dedico una sincera sonrisa.

Kaoru dejó la bandeja en la mesa auxiliar y miró nerviosa hacia la puerta principal, al otro lado de las puertas dobles acristaladas. El cartero siempre llegaba a las nueve y veinte. Si se daba prisa, lograría interceptarlo.

Sirvió las tazas de café y té y los bollos, pri mero a su tío, después a su tía, y por fin a su prima. Se secó las manos en el kimono, y después se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero al llegar al umbral, oyó el ruido que hizo su tío al dejar el cuchillo sobre el plato de porcelana blanco.

— Kaoru, ayer llegó una carta para ti.

Kaoru sintió que sus nervios se tensaban. Sus mejillas se tornaron blancas como la nieve.

—Ayer yo recogí el correo. No había ninguna carta para mí.

— El cartero la guardó. Le pareció extraño toda la correspondencia que has estado recibien do últimamente.

Su tío dio un mordisco al bollo, y después lo dejó cuidadosamente en el plato.

—Si la carta es mía, quisiera que me la diera —dijo ella, tratando de mantener el tono de su voz calmado.

—¿Quién es Kenshin Himura? —preguntó.

La tía Yumi entornó los ojos, en actitud sospechosa.

— No conozco a ningún Himura en Tokio.

—No es de Tokio —dijo su tío—. Es de Kioto.

Tía Yumi echó una nube de leche en el té.

—Kami-sama, Kioto. Ni siquiera sabía que hubiera gente viviendo allí, tanta destrucción y muerte manchan ese lugar.

Kaoru hizo un esfuerzo para acallar el pánico que empezaba a apoderarse de ella.

—Ha abierto mi carta.

— Sí —dijo el tío—. ¿Y por qué no? Ésta es mi casa y todo lo que ocurre en ella es asunto mío. Ahora responde a mi pregunta. ¿Quién es Kenshin Himura?

Kaoru sabía que aquel día llegaría tarde o tem prano. Había ensayado muchas veces cómo res pondería a las preguntas de sus tíos, pero ahora las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta.

Misao alzó la mirada de algunos bocetos de kimonos de novia que estaba examinando.

—¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? —pre guntó, burlona.

Kaoru la miró. Mechones que habían salido de su trensa enmarcaban un rostro redondeado y realzaban la piel clara y los ojos de color verde. El vestido de mañana azul de seda abrazaba la delicada figura de la joven a la perfección, pero la hacían parecer una extraña en comparación con la niña rebelde con la que jugaba de pequeña.

Sus tíos siempre habían considerado a Misao la hija perfecta sin conocer nunca la verdadera naturaleza de su carácter.

—Tranaja para el Estado.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver él contigo? —preguntó Yumi.

—Parece ser que este Himura ha pedido a nuestra Kaoru en matrimonio.

— ¡Matrimonio! —Misao soltó una carcaja da—. Creía que habías renunciado al amor des pués de cómo te tomó el pelo Enishi.

Kaoru aspiró hondo, resuelta a no mostrar su ira.

Irritada, la tía Yumi la miró.

—No me habías dicho nada.

Kaoru extendió la mano.

—Quisiera que me entregara mi carta —dijo.

Su tío continuó untando mantequilla en el bollo.

—No hasta que nos expliques a qué viene todo esto. ¿Cómo has podido siquiera conocer a un hombre como ése?

Por extraño que pareciera, en lugar de sentir miedo Kaoru se sentía aliviada de poder hablar abiertamente del asunto.

— Contesté a su anunció en el_ que _pedian una novia por correspondencia.

La taza que la tía Yumi tenía en la mano golpeó con fuerza contra el plato.

— ¿Cómo has podido mancillar así nuestro nombre? —exclamó su tío, furioso, pálido como el papel—. ¿No te hemos tratado bien estos últi mos diez años? Kami sabe que te apoyamos cuan do teníamos que haberte echado a la calle.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes —le aseguró ella, seria, sin dejarse acorralar.

—No seas ridícula —le espetó él—. Todo lo que tú hagas tiene que ver conmigo. Cuando lle gue el momento de casarte, yo me ocuparé de que te cases con el hombre adecuado.

— ¿Casarme? —La ira le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. Si me quedo en Tokio, nunca me casaré, quiero formar mi propia familia. Es hora de que continúe con mi vida.

— Si es un marido lo que quieres —dijo la tía Yumi mirándola con dureza—, estoy segura de que podemos encontrarte uno. De hecho, he oído que el carnicero, está buscando esposa. Él no te haría ascos.

El carnicero, de cuarenta y siete años de edad, tenía cuatro hijos insoportables y una madre que todavía vivía con él. Pensándolo un poco, ahora entendía las atenciones del carnicero con ella últi mamente, y la chuleta extra de cordero en el últi mo pedido.

— Quiero empezar desde cero —dijo ella—. Lejos de aquí.

—Esto es mucho mejor que Kioto — exclamó su tío—. He oído decir que está lleno de asesinos y prófugos de la guerra. Además, no te puedes casar sin mi permiso.

Kaoru sintió la tensión en los músculos del cuello.

—Tengo veintidós años, tío, y soy muy capaz de cuidarme sola. Ya no necesito su permiso.

Su tío Makoto, furioso, clavó los ojos en ella.

—¿Y cómo piensas pagar el viaje? —preguntó.

—En su última carta el señor Himura me decía que me enviaría el dinero.

—Es verdad, el señor Himura ha sido muy generoso al enviarte dinero, dinero que está en mi poder.

Kaoru sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

¡Cómo se había atrevido!

—No puede hacer eso. Ese dinero es mío — exclamó Kaoru, que en un descuido de su tío alar gó la mano y se hizo con la carta que estaba enci ma de la mesa.

—En mi casa puedo hacer lo que quiera —dijo el tío, poniéndose en pie — . No permitiré otro escándalo. Te casarás con el carnicero.

Kaoru sintió un nudo en el estómago.

— No me casaré con el carnicero. Me casaré con el señor Himura.

— Kaoru —dijo su tío, en tono calmado—. ¿No tienes trabajo en la cocina?

Con ello, dio por terminada la conversación.

— No puede obligarme —le aseguró ella, furiosa.

—Ya lo veremos.

Frustrada, Kaoru salió del comedor apretando la carta entre las manos.

En lugar de volver a las cocinas, corrió su habitación. Cerró la puerta de golpe y se sentó en el futón. Tenía la frente cubierta de gotas de sudor.

Cuando se tranquilizó, alisó el sobre arrugado que tenía en las manos y lo abrió.

Al ver la letra que le resultaba tan familiar, cerró los ojos e intentó imaginarse cómo sería Kenshin Himura.

Por razones que no podía explicar, se lo imagi naba como un hombre mayor, con rasgos curtidos y ojos amables donde se adivinaban los años de trabajo duro y soledad. Imaginó que el matrimo nio entre los dos se basaría en la amistad, el tra bajo y el deseo de construir una vida juntos. Más tranquila, Kaoru se dispuso a leer la carta.

"_Señorita Kamiya, me complace enormemente que haya aceptado mi propuesta de matrimonio. Debe saber que todos la recibirán encanta dos, y que todo el mundo espera ansioso poder conocerla. Le adjunto 1000 yenes para los gastos de viaje. He hablado con el caballero que se encarga de la diligencia que pasa por Tokio, el señor Sanosuke Sagara, y me asegura que en esta época del año tendrá un viaje seguro y agradable. Cuento los días hasta su llegada._

_."_

Kaoru dobló cuidadosamente la carta y volvió a meterla en el sobre. Se acercó al pequeño baúl que tenía al pie de la cama donde estaban todas sus pertenencias: una desgastada fotografía de sus padres, el mantel de su abuela, algunos kimonos y el fajo de cartas que le había escrito el señor Himura.

—A finales de mes, señor Himura —dijo ella, aspirando hondo—. A finales de mes.

A medianoche, Kaoru se deslizó sigilosa por la escalera de atrás, con todas sus pertenencias envueltas en el mantel de lino blanco de su abue la. La casa estaba en silencio.

Con cuidado y procurando no hacer ruido, dejó el bulto junto a la puerta y entró de puntillas en el estudio de su tío. Hacía tiempo que sabía, por uno de los criados, donde guardaba su tío el dinero.

Encendió una lámpara de gas y cruzó la habi tación hasta la estantería. Allí buscó un ejemplar lujosamente encuadernado y lo abrió. Con cuidado, 500 yenes que cubrirían holgadamente sus gastos y, después de doblarlos cuidadosamente, los metió en su bolsito.

Después devolvió el libro a su sitio y apagó la luz. Con el bulto blanco en una mano y el bolso en la otra, Kaoru se tragó su miedo y recorrió el pasillo con pasos presurosos, notando cómo el corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho.

Pasara lo que pasara, después de aquella noche, jamás podría regresar a casa de sus tíos.

Su futuro era, definitivamente, Kioto y el señor Himura.

-Besos


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo con un especial saludo a Gabyhyatt, Anon y Ranka Hime.

Gracias por sus RW, besos y bendiciones.

**Dos**

Kaoru le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo.

Llevaba casi doce horas en la diligencia y esta ba segura de que si las ruedas saltaban sobre otra roca más o se hundían en otro bache del camino, si tenían que atravesar otro río crecido, o si su compañero de viaje, el señor Komagata, empezaba a roncar otra vez, ella empezaría a gritar histérica.

De repente, la diligencia se detuvo y ella cayó hacia delante, encima de la enorme barriga del señor.

— Señora —dijo él, con una sonrisa babeante.

El señor Reyku Komagata llevaba con ella en la diligencia las últimas diez horas. Trabajaba para el ferrocarril, una especie de equipo de avanzadilla que se encargaba de buscar nuevos trazados y provisiones para los trazados existentes, y hablaba sin parar sobre su trabajo. Su traje negro de lana estaba cubierto de una fina capa de tierra y polvo que le daba un sucio tono grisáceo, y los puños y el cuello de la camisa blanca hacía tiem po que se habían vuelto marrones. Restos de comida seguían anidados en su bigote, y el hom bre apestaba a sake y sudor. Cuando no estaba roncando ruidosamente, se quedaba miran do a Kaoru con los ojos muy abiertos, como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que veía a una mujer.

Kaoru se incorporó y se retiró a su asiento de la diligencia.

—Discúlpeme. He perdido el equilibrio.

— Cuando quiera —dijo él, colocándose el chaleco sobre su amplia barriga—. No entiendo cómo una mujer de su clase puede viajar sola por estos parajes.

Kaoru se había hecho la misma pregunta media docena de veces en los últimos dos días. Aunque vivir en la casa de Tokio de sus tíos había significado trabajar todo el día sin descanso, al menos entendía la situación y sabía cómo funcio naba. Ahí todo era desconocido, incluido el hom bre con quien pensaba casarse.

—Le aseguro que estoy bien.

El señor Komagata se encogió de hombros.

— Si insiste —dijo.

Y sin más, golpeó en el techo de la diligencia con su bastón.

— ¿Qué ocurre esta vez, cochero?

—Una carreta con una rueda rota en el camino —gritó el cochero desde su asiento en el pescante.

Kaoru retiró la cortina de la ventana y asomó la cabeza para ver mejor qué era lo que les había hecho detenerse tan repentinamente.

Unos veinte metros más adelante, vio a un joven sentado junto a una carreta. Dos niñas estaban en cuclillas a su lado, clavando palos en el barro. La carreta estaba ladeada hacia la dere cha, y la rueda enterrada profundamente en el barro. Los caballos, dos preciosas yeguas casta ñas, habían sido desenganchadas de la carreta y estaban pastando junto al camino.

El corazón de Kaoru se enterneció al ver a las dos niñas. Alzó una mano para saludarlos, pero entonces vio a otro hombre junto a la carreta. No era necesario fijarse en él con excesivo deteni miento para darse perfecta cuenta de que estaba furioso. El ceño fruncido y la expresión dura de su rostro le hicieron bajar la mano y retirarse unos centímetros de la ventanilla.

El desconocido miró hacia la diligencia, con los ojos entrecerrados para evitar los rayos de sol. Con pasos firmes, echó a andar hacia ellos, moviéndose con la elegancia y la fuerza de un animal salvaje. Era alto, y tenía los hombros anchos con los musculos marcados pero sin llegar a ser voluminoso.

Totalmente masculino. Kaoru se sonrojó. Su reacción la sorprendió. La pasión era lo último que quería o necesitaba en aquel momento.

Sin embargo, miró el rostro y estudió la melena roja que el hombre llevaba recogida en una coleta alta con un trozo de cuero. El pelo fuego acen tuaba a las facciones cinceladas. Una barba de varios días cubría el gesto duro de la mandíbula. Un gi oscuro y la katana fuertemente asida a su cintura le recordaban a uno de los miembros que habían combatido en la guerra. Quienquiera que fuera, aquel hombre era peli groso.

Kenshin Himura estaba furioso.

Hizo una señal con la cabeza a Yahiko, su primo, y sus dos hijas.

—Ahora vuelvo. Vigila a las niñas. Tengo que hablar con Sanosuke.

Yahiko se levantó, y repiqueteó nerviosamente los dedos sobre la rodilla.

—Parece que lleva a una mujer en la diligencia.

—No me importa —dijo Kenshin, dirigiéndo se hacia la diligencia.

El día había empezado a ir mal desde el momento que puso un pie en el suelo al levantarse. No sólo se había roto una rueda de la carreta, sino que además su primo había anunciado aquella misma mañana que dejaba Kioto y regresaba a Osaka. Kenshin sabía que él no era feliz en Kioto, pero pensaba que al menos se quedaría hasta el verano.

Sin la ayuda de Yahiko para cuidar de las niñas, no sabía cómo se las arreglaría para ocuparse de todos los asuntos del dojo y de sus asuntos con el departamento del defensa. No quería ni pensar en todo lo que representa la posguerra.

Kenshin miró hacia el cochero, Sanosuke Sagara, y extendió la mano. Conocía a Sanosuke desde que él había llegado al cinco años atrás. El hombre siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios y una broma que com partir. Pero ahora, la mirada que dirigía a Kenshin era tensa, incluso nerviosa.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Kenshin, un poco extrañado ante su actitud.

Sanosuke asintió repetidas veces, como si estu viera recuperándose de la impresión de verlo.

—Perfectamente. Sólo que no esperaba verte por aquí. Parece que tienes problemas. Yahiko estaba justo detrás de Kenshin.

— Se nos ha roto una rueda de la carreta — dijo.

Sanosuke miró rápidamente a Yahiko. —Lástima.

Kenshin se secó el sudor de la frente.

— ¿Tienes un hueco para llevar a Yahiko y a las niñas hasta la ciudad? Arreglaré la carreta y estaré allí dentro de un par de horas cuando mucho.

Sanosuke se movió incómodo en el asiento.

— Sí, sí. Claro que sí-. Kenshin asintió. —Gracias.

Alzó la cabeza y vio a una mujer que lo estaba mirando con detenimiento. Tenía unos enormes ojos azules, que eran una clara declaración de su inocencia. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, las mejillas femeninas se sonrojaron y ella se reti ró al interior de la diligencia.

Él maldijo para sus adentros.

Kioto era una ciudad desierta y aislado donde pocas mujeres se aventuraban en espera de sus maridos que habían ido a luchar en la guerra. Si aquella Doña Finolis, con sus ojos tan ingenuos y abier tos, la piel blanca y delicada y el kimono caro y elegante tenía dos dedos de frente, huiría de aquellos indómitos parajes que no dudaban en destruir a casi todas las mujeres que intentaban llamarlo su hogar.

Kenshin miró a sus hijas, preguntándose qué iba a hacer con ellos ahora que Yahiko se iba. Con apenas tres y cuatro años de edad, eran demasia do pequeñas para quedarse solos en el dojo y patrullar con el la ciudad era algo simplemente impensable.

Quizá pudiera contar con la ayuda de señora Kaede. Ella se había ocupado de las niñas las dos primeras semanas que el salio buscando establecer la paz en uno de los distritos aledaños a Kioto.

Cuando Kenshin llegó junto a la diligencia, Ayame, de tres años, estiró la mano y se echó a llorar. Instintivamente, Kenshin tomó a la niña en brazos quien apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su padre.

Ayame detestaba subirse a una carreta. Se mareaba. Kenshin miró la cara llena de suciedad de su hija mayor, Subame, de cuatro años.

—Papá, ¿vamos a montarnos en la diligencia? —preguntó, con un poco más de entusiasmo.

Kenshin dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Ya lo creo que sí.

Yahiko se acercó por detrás.

—No nos importa esperar aquí mientras arre glas la carreta.

Kenshin miró a Yahiko.

—Prefiero que vayan al pueblo para que la señora Kaede les pueda dar una comida caliente.

—Pero...

—Sin peros.

El repentino deseo de Yahiko de quedarse con él lo intrigó. Hasta hacía unos momentos, el joven estaba más que empeñado en largarse de allí, y Kenshin había pasado buena parte de la maña na discutiendo con él e intentando convencerlo para que se quedara, y ahora volvió a intentarlo de nuevo.

—Yahiko, ¿no hay ninguna forma de que pue das posponer este viaje?

Yahiko miró hacia la diligencia.

—Ya es hora de que continúe con mi vida.

Kenshin se mordió los labios para contener la maldición que surgió en su mente. La partida de Yahiko lo dejaba con un serio problema.

— Sube a la diligencia con las niñas. Cuando haya arreglado la rueda, iré a recogeros al pueblo y volveremos al rancho.

Yahiko recogió su bolsa.

Seguro.

Kenshin levantó a Subame en brazos. Las niñas se colgaron de su cuello y él los llevó los veinte metros que los separaban de la diligencia.

Allí movió la cabeza, mirando a Sanosuke.

—Una vez más, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco.

—No te preocupes —le aseguró Sanosuke, rien do nervioso mientras sujetaba las riendas — . Dentro hay sitio de sobra para los niñas. Yahiko, tú tendrás que sentarte aquí arriba conmigo.

Yahiko miró hacia el interior de la diligencia, como si estuviera preocupado.

—Bien.

Kenshin dejó a Subame en el suelo para abrir la puerta del carruaje. La niña se colgó de su pierna, y Kenshin suspiró para sus adentros. Las niñas estaban inquietas y nerviosas desde la muerte de su madre anterior. Él espera ba que el tiempo mitigara su dolor y pudieran reha cer sus vidas, pero últimamente las niñas parecían más afectadas que nunca. La noche anterior, las das se pusieron tan nerviosos que las tuvo que meter en el futón con él. Aquello había sido un error; Subame había terminado durmiendo cruzada en la cama, dándole patadas en las costillas, mien tras Ayame se había pasado la noche roncando tan alto que apenas había dejado pegar ojo a Kenshin.

Con una niña en cada brazo, Kenshin llegó a la puerta de la diligencia. Kaoru, con su nariz respingona y sus ropas elegantes, lo miraba desde su asiento. Él se podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando. Era muy consciente de que tanto su aspecto como el de las niñas no sugería nada bueno.

Pero a medida que se acercaron, la mujer no se acobardó, sino que lo estudió con ojos agudos e inteligentes que no parecían perder ni un detalle.

La mirada de la mujer pasó después a las niñas, y sus ojos de se enternecieron al mirar a Ayame y Subame. Kenshin se dio cuen ta de que sentía lástima de ellas. El aspecto de ambas era tan salvaje como si hubieran sido cria das por una manada de lobos.

El orgullo le hizo cuadrar los hombros.

Sintió remordimientos. Últimamente, lo hacía todo a medias. Ni siquiera con la ayuda de Yahiko tenía tiempo suficiente para hacerlo todo como Kami manda. Antes de que Tomoe cayera enferma, el trabajo era importante, pero últimamente Kenshin tenía la sensación de estar luchando una batalla perdida.

Si no hubiera amado tanto esa tierra, se habría ido tras la muerte de Tomoe. Pero hacía tan sólo algunos meses que la guerra había terminado y detestaba la idea de tener que irse sin haber cumplido su meta de una era de paz. Si lograba crear algo de ella, podría dejar un legado a sus hijas del que se sintieran orgullosas .

Kenshin estiró la mano para abrir la puerta de la diligencia, pero Yahiko lo apartó y sujetó la manilla primero.

— Yo colocaré a las niñas dentro. Tú vuelve a la carreta.

Ayame protestó y se colgó de Kenshin con más fuerza.

—Quiero a papá.

Kenshin no soltó a su hija.

—Yo me ocuparé de ellas.

Kenshin abrió la puerta y comprobó con sorpre sa que Kaoru no estaba sola. Un hombre cor pulento con un polvoriento traje negro lo miraba desde el interior. La expresión ingenua de los azules ojos le había dado la impresión de que era una mujer soltera. Claro que ninguna mujer con dos dedos de frente se atrevería a viajar a Kioto sola, sin la compañía de su esposo.

Más irritado que antes, miró al hombre.

—Mis hijos irán con ustedes hasta Kioto.

El hombre se estiró el chaleco hacia abajo y protestó.

—Yo he pagado mi asiento. Y no tengo ningu na intención de compartirlo con dos crias cubiertos de mugre.

La primera reacción de Kenshin fue sujetar al gordo aquel por las solapas y arrojarlo al borde del camino, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Kaoru se corrió en el asiento para dejar espacio libre.

—Pueden sentarse conmigo —dijo—. En mi asiento hay sitio de sobra.

Kenshin alzó los ojos a la mujer y por primera vez vio más allá de la primera impresión, tenía el pelo azabache con ligeros toques azulados, su cara era la de una preciosa obra de arte mostrando una rebeldía y carácter fuerte e indómito muy diferente a las facciones suaves y redondas de Tomoe. Pero lo mas bello eran los vivos ojos azules que le daban una energía a su rostro que la hacían de todo excepto anodina.

La mirada de Kenshin rozó los labios carno sos, y por un momento se preguntó cómo sabrí an. Su reacción no era sólo inesperada sino indeseada, y él lo achacó a las muchas noches de soledad que había pasado desde la muerte de su esposa.

—Muy agradecido, señora —dijo Kenshin.

—Kaoru Kamiya—le informó ella.

De repente, Sanosuke empezó a toser.

— Mejor nos vamos, tengo que mantener el horario —dijo.

Kenshin tomó a Subame en brazos y la sentó en la diligencia. Ella se volvió hacia él, medio asustada.

— Te prometo que no muerdo —dijo en ese momento Kaoru con voz suave.

La niña se colgó de su padre.

— Suelta, hija —dijo Kenshin.

— Tengo un espejo en mi bolso —ofreció Kaoru—. ¿Te gustaría verlo?

Ayame volvió la cabeza y la miró. Le encan taban los cachivaches y no pensaba desperdiciar la ocasión de ver uno.

La mujer abrió el bolso y sacó un pequeño espejo ovalado en una cajita de madreperla. El espejo reflejaba la luz de la tarde, creando un arco iris en el techo de la diligencia.

Ayame sonrió, observando fascinado el baile de colores que se dibujaba en la tela oscura del techo. Relajándose, se soltó de Kenshin y se sentó en el asiento junto a la mujer. Subame, ani mada por la valentía de su hermana, se echó hacia delante y estiró las manos. Kenshin la alzó al interior.

La mujer dio el espejo a Ayame, y la sentó a su lado.

— Usted se ocupará de mis hijas —dijo Kenshin, la voz dura como el acero.

Kaoru lo miró a los ojos. No había ni rastro de miedo o temor en los ojos mar de la mujer.

—Cuidaré bien de ellas hasta que llegue usted a Kioto—le aseguró ella.

El suave perfume femenino, casi imperceptible, llegó hasta él. Jazmines. Hacía mucho tiempo que no aspiraba el aroma de una mujer. En los últimos años desde la muerte de su esposa, había estado demasiado ocupado para echar de menos la sensación de tener una mujer bajo su cuerpo.

Ahora, era demasiado consciente de lo largos que habían sido.

Kenshin se aclaró la garganta.

— Su tio irá delante. Cuando lleguen al pueblo, Yahiko se ocupará de que vayan a la tienda con la señora Kaede.

—Desde luego —dijo Kaoru

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kenshin sintió que la suerte le sonreía. Ayame, la menor, se había acurrucado junto a la señora Kamiya, fas cinado por los botones de nácar que adornaban bordado del kimono.

Kenshin se volvió, preparado para volver con la rueda de la carreta, pero cuando sólo habían dado un paso, oyó las arcadas. Giro en redondo y vio a Ayame vomitar encima del vestido de Kaoru.

Kaoru se miró el regazo, ahora totalmente empapado, y el señor Komagata gritó una serie de maldiciones. Por un momento, Kaoru pensó que iba a vomitar.

El señor se llevó un pañuelo a la cara y se puso en pie de un salto. Pisando la falda man chada, apartó al desconocido de un empujón y saltó de la diligencia.

— Dios santo, seguro que tiene el cólera o las paperas. Prefiero ir en el pescante.

Kaoru no tuvo que mirar al padre de los niñas para saber que todavía estaba allí. Su presencia llenaba todo el carruaje. Los dedos del hombre apretaron la madera de la puerta, y ella medio esperó que la madera crujiera y se partiera.

Miró los ojos tristes y llorosos de la niña a su lado. Una mezcla de horror y miedo se apoderó de la pequeña, mientras sus ojos iban de ella a su padre y de vuelta a ella otra vez.

A pesar de las palabras del señor komagata Kaoru dudaba que la pequeña estuviera enferma. Había oído decir que muchas veces los niñas se mareaban cuando se montaban en una diligencia.

—Vamos a limpiar esto —dijo, sin enfado en la voz.

Poniendo su mejor sonrisa, acarició suave mente la barbilla de la niña y después miró al hombre. Para su sorpresa, el hombre tampoco parecía enfadado. Detrás de su frustración, lo que se adivinaba era más bien tristeza.

Alzándose la falda para no caerse, Kaoru empezó a bajar. Instantáneamente, el hombre la tomó por el codo.

Ella miró los dedos largos, encallecidos por el la lucha. Los ojos de color violeta masculinos la miraban intensamente, y de repente la idea de ir con él a cualquier sitio le resultó casi inquietante y considerablemente estúpida.

—Tranquilo, no es nada —aseguró a Ayame—. Un trapo húmedo y quedará como nuevo.

El desconocido miró a la niña.

—Ayame, ¿estás bien, nena?

Ayame se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora estoy bien.

Kenshin sacudió la cabeza.

—Bien.

—¿Puedes quedarte aquí con tu hermana un momento mientras limpio a esta señora?

— Sí, papá.

— Yo la ayudaré con eso —dijo Yahiko, el tío de los niñas, a su espalda—. Tú tienes que arreglar la rueda de esa carreta.

—Vuelve a tu sitio, Yahiko. Puedo hacerlo solo.

Yahiko calló. Intercambió una mirada de com plicidad con Sanosuke y después se sentó a su lado.

Kenshin tomó a la mujer de la mano. Ella sintió el calor y la fuerza de los dedos masculinos e inmediatamente el rubor que le cubrió las meji llas. Sin decir una palabra, él la sujetó por la cin tura con ambas manos y, levantándola del carrua je, la depositó en el suelo.

—Esto no es necesario —balbuceó ella, sor prendida ante su propia reacción.

Aún en silencio, el hombre sacó un pañuelo y alzó el dobladillo de la falda, Kaoru hizo un esfuerzo para hablar, e intentó quitarle la falda de la mano.

—Estoy prometida y voy a casarme. Esto no puede estar bien —balbuceó—. No es decente.

Era la primera vez que hablaba en voz alta de su compromiso matrimonial y le sonó muy extraño, tan ajeno como si estuviera hablando de otra persona.

—No tengo tiempo para sutilezas— dijo él, apar tándole la mano y terminando de limpiarle la falda.

El tono mordaz de la voz del hombre la irritó.

—Tampoco es necesario que sea tan grosero — dijo ella, en el tono que reservaba para los tenderos difíciles y limpiadores antipáticos.

Él la miró como si le acabara de salir un tercer ojo en medio de la frente.

— Si quiere modales, tendrá que volver por donde ha venido. Yo no tengo tiempo para eso.

—Tendré que informar de esto a mi prometido —dijo ella, en tono amenazante.

Kenshin miró a Komagata, que seguía tapándose la nariz con el pañuelo.

— Su hombre no parece muy dispuesto a ayu darla.

Kaoru siguió la furiosa mirada de Kenshin hasta el señor Komagata y casi se atragantó.

— ¡El señor Komagata no es mi prometido!

Un destello de sorpresa brilló en los ojos del hombre.

— Señora —dijo el señor Komagata en tono impaciente—. Suba de una vez. Quiero llegar antes de que se haga de noche.

— Sí, estamos perdiendo un tiempo muy valio so, señora —dijo el Sanosuke desde el pescante.

Irritada, Kaoru arrancó la falda de la mano del desconocido vestido de azul y se sujetó con la otra mano en la puerta para subir al carruaje. Pero el tacón de la sandalia se le quedó enganchado en el dobladillo del kimono, y ella se maldijo por haber decidido ponerse su mejor kimono, a pesar de que su intención era causar una buena impresión a su prometido. Sin lugar a dudas, el largo del kimono y las elaboradas sandialias eran perfectos para ir al templo, pero de lo más incómodos para viajar horas en una diligencia rumbo a Kioto Ahora deseó haberse dejado puesto el kimono malva con los que solía deambular en los hermosos días de primavera por los jardines de Tokio.

Un par de manos fuertes la sujetaron de nuevo por la cintura. Ella aspiró la fragancia masculina del desconocido. Nada de lociones para después del afeitado ni jabones perfumados como el señor Komagata. El olor del desconocido era pura virilidad, que la llevaron a un bosque que abraza con el viento fresco, pensó ella.

Aquel desconocido había despertado en ella más emociones y reacciones en los últimos cinco minutos que el carnicero de sus tíos en todo un año. No sabía si era ella o el hecho de que estu viera hipersensible ante la incertidumbre de su futuro, pero esperó que su prometido no la hiciera sentirse también así. Quería seguridad y comodi dad, no pasión ni deseo incontrolable, no quería amor, de ese que amenaza con notas de autodestrucción al darle a otro el poder acabarte, NO definitivamente no quería eso, solo un lugar al cual llamar hogar.

El hombre la dejó en el carruaje y esperó hasta que ella se sentó de nuevo junto a las niñas. Kaoru aún podía sentir la huella de los dedos masculinos en la piel.

— Gracias por su ayuda.

— Señorita.

Kenshin guiñó un ojo a las niñas y les sonrió tranquilizador. Sin embargo, la sonrisa se desva neció cuando deslizó la mirada hacia ella, y se inclino en una pequeña reverencia.

—La veré en Kioto, señorita Kamiya. Cuide bien de mis hijas.

Las palabras pronunciadas en un tono aparen temente suave estaban cargadas de advertencia. Aquel hombre protegía a los suyos.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió la columna vertebral y Kaoru se preguntó cómo sería sentirse protegida por aquel hombre. Tragó saliva, sin poder dar crédito a la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

Pavos reales grasientos y sudorosos como el señor Komagata, u hombres duros y peligrosos como el desconocido.

¿Cómo sería su nuevo marido?

Besos


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA DE NUEVO, se que dirán que soy una indecisa, ya que había dicho que dejaría de publicar esta historia , pero pensándolo bien lo peor que puede pasar es que me envíen un ultimátum y hasta que eso no pase seguiré publicando estos capítulos. Espero que lo disfruten mucho:

TRES

El nerviosismo y el temblor en las piernas de Kaoru desaparecieron en cuanto vio a las niñas acurrucadas juntos en el asiento. Las dos estaban pálidas, con los labios apretados.

Se sentó a su lado, y colocó la mano en la frente de la pequeña.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

La nena sorbió las lágrimas y se metió el pulgar en la boca.

Kaoru nunca había estado con niñas. No tenía hermanos menores, y su prima Misao, aunque era tres años más joven, ya había cumplido los doce años cuando ella se mudó a vivir a su casa.

Por supuesto que había visto niñas de todo tipo y tamaño en el parque, bajo la atenta mirada de sus madres o cuidadoras, pero nunca tuvo que cuidar de ningun directamente.

—¿Qué tal tienes ahora el estómago? —preguntó, mirándose la falda húmeda—. Mejor, espera.

Las niñas la miraban en silencio. Ella esperó un momento más, con la esperanza de que dijeran algo.

Nada.

Miró el espejo que Ayame sujetaba con fuerza en sus manos sucias.

—¿Quieres hacer otro arco iris?

Tampoco esta vez obtuvo respuesta.

Miró al mayor de las hermanas, y le sonrió. La pequeña tenía la cara cubierta de suciedad y tierra y parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas. Ella recordó a una de las madres que había observado a veces en un parque de Tokio. Cuando su hijo estaba nervioso, o triste, o inquieto, la mujer solía tomarlo en brazos y abrazarlo un rato. La expresión del niño cambiaba inmediatamente.

Ahora ella sujetó a la niña con los brazos y la levantó, con la intención de sentarlo en su regazo y tranquilizarla, pero antes de que pudiera sentarla sobre sus rodillas, la pequeña empezó a patalear y gritar. Ella intentó sujetarla, pero ella arqueó la espalda y blandió los brazos una y otra vez, hasta que le dio un puñetazo en el ojo.

Kaoru dejó a la niña en el suelo inmediatamente, y ésta corrió junto a su hermana y se echó a llorar. Ella se frotó el ojo herido.

Oh, cielos, ¿qué iba a hacer? Siempre había pensado que los niños se le darían bien. Que para que la quisieran sólo haría falta ser amable y cariñosa con ellos.

Pero aquellas dos niñas parecían odiarla.

Nada de lo que Kaoru dijo o hizo las tranquilizó hasta que la mayor descubrió que podía ponerse de pie en un asiento y saltar al otro sin caerse al suelo. Los ojos de la pequeña se avivaron inmediatamente, y empezó a imitar a su hermana mayor. Kaoru estaba tan agradecida de que hubieran dejado de llorar que las dejó saltar a sus anchas. Nunca hubiera sospechado que un pasatiempo tan aburrido pudiera mantener a las niñas entretenidas durante toda una ahora.

Por fin, exhaustas, se sentaron en el otro asiento y se tumbaron. La más pequeña sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su hermana. La mayor dio unas suaves palmaditas en la pierna de su hermanita, y ambas quedaron dormidas. Kaoru echó las cortinas de la ventanilla, para que la luz no las molestara.

Sólo unos haces de luz que se colaban por las esquinas de la desgastada tela proporcionaban suficiente luz para ver y vigilar a las niñas. Kaoru no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de tristeza. La mayor de las dos, que no podía tener más de cuatro años, ya había aprendido que tenía que cuidar de su hermana pequeña. Demasiado joven, pensó ella, para ser tan independiente y tener tanta responsabilidad.

Kaoru perdió a sus padres a los doce años. Los su madre murió en una epidemia y años después su padre se unió al ejercito de donde nunca mas volvió. La pérdida de sus seres más queridos a los que estaba profundamente unida le destrozó el corazón y durante un tiempo pensó que nunca sería capaz de vivir sin ellos. Pero con el paso de los años, aprendió a recordarlos con cariño.

Su madre, Sakura, había crecido en una familia adinerada, asistiendo a bailes y vistiendo hermosos y carísimos kimonos de seda. Todos esperaban que algún día contrajera matrimonio con algún miembro de otra familia de su nivel social, pero sin embargo ella hizo algo imperdonable. Enamorarse de un joven soldado, Kiojiro, que no tenía dos centavos a su nombre, y casarse con él en secreto. Cuando la familia descubrió lo que había hecho, la desheredaron y cortaron todo tipo de relación con ella.

Por eso Kaoru no había crecido entre sofisticados kimonos de seda y encaje y fiestas. En lugar de eso, había vivido en un sencillo dojo de Tokio.

Desafortunadamente, su madre no pudo tener más hijos. ,aunque nunca habían tenido mucho dinero, en su hogar siempre hubo suficiente comida en la mesa y risas y música de sobra en sus corazones. Su padre tocaba el shakuhachi y su madre el shamisen . Muchas noches sus padres tocaban mientras ella cantaba.

Sonriendo al recordar la época más feliz de su vida, Kaoru estudió a las niñas con detenimiento. No estaban mal alimentados. A pesar de la suciedad y la mugre, parecían niñas sanas. Dudaba que hubiera mucha música en su casa, y no podía imaginar que el padre sonriera con excesiva frecuencia, pero las dos parecían felices.

Kaoru dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared de madera del carruaje y, cerrando los ojos, dejó escapar un suave suspiro. Quizá pudiera dormir unos minutos. Sólo unos minutos.

La diligencia se detuvo bruscamente.

Kaoru abrió los ojos, y las niñas se despertaron. Ayame, aturdida, sin saber dónde estaba, rodó del asiento y cayó al suelo con un golpe. Empezó a llorar.

Inmediatamente, Kaaru la levantó. Cansada y desorientada, esta vez la niña no trató de zafarse de ella, sino que apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y se metió el dedo en la boca.

Subame se incorporó. Miró a su alrededor, con expresión pensativa. Kaoru le tendió la mano y la pequeña se sentó a su lado.

—Ustedes descansen el cochero enseguida nos dirá dónde estamos.

Fuera sonaban voces de hombres, y ella escuchó al señor Sagara poner el freno de mano a la diligencia para evitar que se moviera por propia voluntad. El carruaje se ladeó hacia la derecha, y unos pies cayeron al suelo junto a la puerta, que se abrió de par en par.

—Bienvenidos a Kioto —dijo Sanosuke, el cochero, con el rostro bronceado por el sol y los ojos almendra brillantes.

Kaoru sintió un aleteo de nerviosismo en el estómago.

— Gracias.

—Parece que las niñas y usted han hecho un buen viaje —comentó Sanosuke.

Detrás de él estaba el hombre a quien las niñas llamaban tío.

— Se les ve encantadas de estar con usted. Subame y Ayame sonrieron cuando vieron a su tío, pero ninguno de las dos pareció tener prisa por alejarse de Kaoru.

Una mirada de complicidad pasó entre Yahiko y Sanosuke. Ambos sonreían a la mujer de oreja a oreja.

—Ha sido un buen viaje —dijo Kaoru, sentándose un poco más recta. Se arregló el obi, que se le había deslizado un poco—. Necesito encontrar a la señora Kaede Nobu. Ella tiene que alojarme hasta que llegue mi prometido.

Sanosuke sacó un cajón de madera de un lado del carruaje y lo colocó debajo de la puerta.

—Baje, señorita Kamiya, y estire las piernas. Sé que después de este largo viaje le sentará bien.

Yahiko se asomó al interior del carruaje y tomó a las niñas, mientras Kaoru desentumecía las articulaciones y se ponía de pie, para dirigirse a la puerta y descender. Sanosuke le tomó la mano mientras ella se recogía el kimono para bajar.

Kaoru tenía ganas de desperezarse, de estirar los brazos por encima de la cabeza y relajar un poco el cuerpo, pero se dio cuenta de que tendría que esperar hasta llegar a casa de la señora Kaede.

El señor Komagata se calzó el sombrero sobre la cabeza medio calva y preguntó:

—¿Dónde puedo encontrar un lugar para echar un trago?

Sanosuke señaló con la cabeza una pequeña caseta de madera.

—Eso es el salón —le informo—. Kazuo tiene buen sake.

—Excelente —dijo el hombre, rascándose la barbilla, antes de echar a andar hacia el salón.

Kaoru recorrió con la mirada la colección de edificaciones que tenía alrededor. El número de construcciones era grande, pero la mayoría mostraban el daño de la guerra que había pasado.

La primera campanada de alarma sonó antes de que pudiera hacer nada para controlarla. Miró a un lado y a otro, medio esperando ver el resto de la ciudad de Kioto, el lugar donde estuvieran los edificios de verdad, pero no había más.

—¿Esto es Kioto?

—Ya lo creo que sí —dijo Sanosuke, con orgullo—. La guerra no deja nada bueno señorita Kamiya, pero estamos renaciendo.

Las cartas del señor Himura habían descri o una ciudad próspera. Una tienda cada vez más grande y mejor aprovisionada, una línea de diligencia muy solicitada tanto para pasajeros como para mercancías, y una comunidad populosa y llena de vitalidad.

—¿Renaciendo, ha dicho?

—Habitantes: algunos cientos —Sanosuke se echó a reír—. Algunos cientos mas uno, ahora que ha llegado usted.

A pesar del fresco aire de la temporada, Kaoru sintió la gota de sudor que descendía lentamente por su espalda. Se había ido de Tokio para meterse en el fin del mundo. Sin embargo, levantó la barbilla con orgullo y logró esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Cuándo llegará el señor Himura? —preguntó.

Una vez más, Sanosuke y Yahiko intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

Yahiko se inclinó hacia delante y susurró algo a las niñas al oído. Las dos pequeñas salieron corriendo hacia la tienda.

—Estará aquí antes de que termine el día.

—¿Conoce a mi prometido? —preguntó ella.

Yahiko se movió, incómodo.

—En este lugar, si no es que en todo Japón, todos lo conocemos.

En ese momento, una mujer corpulenta salió corriendo de la tienda y se dirigió hacia ellos. Iba vestida de amarillo, con un delantal blanco, y el pelo canoso recogido en un moño. La mujer cruzó apresuradamente la calle hasta llegar junto a la diligencia.

— Empezaba a estar preocupada por usted, Sanosuke. Llega con cuatro horas de retraso.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que hoy no ha quedado nada que no haya salido mal —dijo.

—¿Y los niñas, están bien? —preguntó Yahiko.

La mujer sonrió.

—Perfectamente. Les he dado un caramelo a cada una, y están encantadas —. La mujer miró a Kaoru—. ¿Señorita Kamiya?

— Sí —dijo Kaoru.

— ¡Bienvenida! Hemos estado esperándola —se apresuró hacia ella y la tomó del brazo—. Tiene que estar agotada. Tengo ampan para usted y las niñas. Sanosuke, Yahiko, ¿quieren tomar algo con nosotras?

Sanosuke alzó la mano.

—Quizá más tarde. Ahora tengo que cambiar los caballos y descargar y volver a cargar la diligencia. Si tengo suerte, podré irme al amanecer.

Los ojos de Yahiko se iluminaron.

—Asegúrate de cargar mi equipaje.

Sorprendida, Kaoru miró al joven.

—¿Se va?

—Ya es hora de que vuelva al este. Sólo vine a visitar a mi primo.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, se obligó a concentrar se de nuevo en la realidad y olvidarse de tontas ensoñaciones de adolescente.

—¿Saben si mi prometido esta enterado de mi llegada?

—¿No se lo han dicho?

Sanosuke hundió las manos en los bolsillos.

— Pensé que era mejor que la noticia se la diera otra mujer.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Kaoru.

La señora Kaede fue la primera de los tres en recuperarse.

— Pensaba que estos caballeros se habrían ocupado de las presentaciones durante el trayecto.

—¿Qué presentaciones? No ha habido ninguna presentación — dijo Kaoru.

—¿En el camino, el hombre que ha conocido junto a las niñas? —preguntó la señora Kaede.

-Sí.

La señora Kaede miró a los dos hombres, furiosa. Hombres. Nunca se les podía confiar nada. En el fondo eran unos inútiles que se dejaban amedrentar por cualquier tontería. Sin andarse por las ramas ni querer esconder la verdad por más tiempo dijo:

—Él es Kenshin Himura. Su prometido.

Kaoru sintió que le daba vueltas la cabeza.

—¿Él es mi prometido? No lo entiendo. No me ha dicho ni una palabra, y estoy bastante segura de que he mencionado que he venido a conocer a mi futuro marido.

La sonrisa de la señora Kaede fue rápida y demasiado espléndida.

—Oh, yo no me preocuparía por eso, querida. El pobre tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza. Todo se arreglará en cuanto llegue.

Eran poco más de las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente, cuando Kenshin entro a la tienda de la señora Kaede. Todavía flotaba en el aire el frío helado de la noche anterior.

Hubiera preferido llegar a Kioto pero como habitualmente tuvo que ocuparse de atar algunos cabos sueltos. Sabía que la señora Kaede y Yahiko cuidarían de las niñas, así que no estaba preocupado en absoluto.

En ese momento sería capaz de cambiar su alma por un baño de agua caliente y ocho horas de sueño, pero antes de nada tenía que hablar con Yahiko. Tenía que encontrar la manera de convencer a su primo de que se quedara unos meses más, al menos durante el invierno, mientras él reunía miembros competentes para patrullar la ciudad.

El viento soplaba como siempre, pero ni el señor Nobu ni el dueño del salón estaban sentados en la puerta del mismo, como casi todas las mañanas. Además, tampoco había ni rastro de Sanosuke.

Kenshin sintió que se le formaba un nudo en las entrañas. Se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo raro. Las niñas.

A grandes zancadas, se dirigió a la tienda de la señora Kaede. Una bocanada de aire cálido y el olor a te lo saludo al entrar en la tienda. Desde la trastienda, que también servía de vivienda de los Nobu y estaba separaba de la tienda por una manta del ejército colocada a modo de cortina, llegaban las risas alegres de sus dos hijas. Más tranquilo, sonrió. Las niñas estaban bien, y por primera vez en bastante tiempo, parecían felices.

De repente, el recuerdo de su difunta esposa se abrió paso entre la fatiga y la preocupación. La risa de Tomoe había sido muy reservada, solo la mostraba en ocasiones extraordinarias y a pesar de ser una sonrisa aparentemente fría podía reconfortarlo.

Kenshin apartó de su mente unos pensamientos que lo único que conseguían era hacer sus días más largos e interminables.

Pasó entre el pasillo formado por hileras de barriles llenos de harina, azúcar, y legumbres. Delante de él, en un mostrador de contrachapado, había una hilera de latas de melocotón, una jarra de alcohol, tazas de hojalata y una balanza para pesar azúcar y especias. Desde algunas vigas bajas, colgaban cubos, cestas y tres linternas.

—¿Señora Kaede?— gritó Kenshin.

La dueña de la tienda salió por la cortina que había detrás del mostrador. Llevaba un vestido de algodón azul, un delantal blanco, y el pelo recogido en un moño encima de la cabeza.

—Por fin ha llegado, Kenshin. Yahiko estaba un poco preocupado al ver que no llegó anoche. Yo le dije que no se preocupara. Las cosas siempre necesitan el doble de tiempo del que imaginamos.

—¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

—El señor Nobu ha tenido que ir con su hermano y no regresará hasta dentro de tres días. Y el señor Komagata le ha acompañado para poder echar un vistazo por los alrededores

—¿Quién es Komagata?

—Aquel pardillo de la diligencia. Resulta que trabaja para el ferrocarril, la obra va ha un ritmo acelerado.

Kenshin flexionó los dedos, tensos.

—Mayor inseguridad puedo adivinar.

Si quería una era de paz significaba luchar por mantener la tranquilidad que tanto le había constado,más trabajo. Y sin suficiente tiempo.

—Gracias —se pasó los dedos por el pelo—. ¿Dónde está Yahiko?

La señora Kaede titubeó una décima de segundo.

—Yahiko se ha ido al amanecer con Sanosuke, en la diligencia. Iba camino a Osaka.

La amargura y la decepción se apoderaron por un momento de Kenshin.

—Quería hablar con él antes de que se fuera.

La ira que había en su voz hizo que la sonrisa de la señora Kaede se desvaneciera ligeramente.

—Me dijo que ya habían hablado bastante.

Habían hablado sí, pero sin llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria.

—Maldita sea.

—Lo siento—dijo ella, en voz baja.

Kenshin dejó escapar un suspiro, e intentó reprimir la rabia que le embargaba. Yahiko se había ido y no merecía la pena perder el tiempo en algo que ya no tenía arreglo. Era el momento de pasar página y buscar otra solución.

— Tengo una lista de provisiones —dijo, lo más calmado posible.

—Por supuesto. Sanosuke ha traído mercancías nuevas. Caramelos y un par de rollos de lana.

—Este viaje sólo lo básico.

Una vez más, la risa de las niñas llegó desde el otro lado de la cortina. A Kenshin le sorprendió que sus hijas no hubieran salido corriendo a recibirlo cuando le oyeron hablar. Pero entonces oyó la suave voz de una mujer. Durante todo el último año las niñas se sentían especialmente atraídas por las mujeres, clara señal de que echaban de menos a su madre.

Durante un momento, imaginó a Tomoe abrazando a las niñas, y cantándoles, pero desafortunadamente ella murió antes.

Pero cuando se abrió la cortina, no era Tomoe quién lo miraba sino la señorita Kamiya.

Sintió una punzada de decepción.

Se había olvidado por completo de aquella mujer.

Asintió con la cabeza.

— Señora.

La joven se había quitado el elegante kimono de viaje por un sencillo kimono de algodón. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, lo que indicaba que el día anterior le había dado un poco el sol. Se había soltado el pelo y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta con una sencilla cinta. Tenía una melena larga y negra como las noches sin luna que le llegaban casi hasta la cintura. Kenshin imaginó que el tacto sería como la seda.

El olor a jazmín invadió de nuevo sus sentidos. Esta vez sintió la tensión en las entrañas y notó que su cuerpo se endurecía. Le estaba haciendo saber sin lugar a dudas que hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con una mujer.

— Quiero presentarle a la señorita Kaoru Kamiya de Tokio —dijo la señora Kaede.

La señorita Kamiya asintió, sonrojada. —Es un placer conocerlo formalmente, señor Himura.

— Señora.

La señorita Kamiya sonrió.

—Ayer en la diligencia la situación no era la más apropiada y no hubo tiempo para introducciones formales —comentó la joven.

—No, supongo que no.

Por mucho que a Kenshin le gustará el dulce aroma femenino, era consciente de que estaba perdiendo horas de luz solar y el atardecer podrá ser una hora muy peligrosa. Tenía mucho que hacer antes del anochecer.

— Es un placer conocerla. Gracias por su ayuda con las niñas.

—Son buenas niñas.

—Sí, lo son.

Kenshin tuvo la sensación de que la mujer quería decir algo más. En otro momento, él habría entablado conversación con ella —le gustaba el sonido de su voz—, pero ahora tenía asuntos más importantes en mente.

— Señora Kaede, ¿puedo hablar con usted fuera?

La señora Kaede miró a Kaoru. —Puede hacerlo aquí, Kenshin.

A Kenshin no le gustaba hablar de sus asuntos delante de desconocidos.

—Necesito hablar con usted sobre las niñas.

La señora Kaede no parecía en absoluto interesada en salir.—Adelante.

— Ahora que Yahiko se ha ido, estoy en un aprieto, esperaba que las niñas pudieran quedarse con usted aquí cuando surgiera alguna misión que requiriera mi ausencia.

En ese momento la señorita Kamiya dejó escapar una exclamación de asombro. Probablemente, lo consideraba un padre sin corazón por dejar a sus hijos, y no podía reprochárselo.

La sonrisa de la señora Kaede se desvaneció.

—Antes de hablar sobre eso, hay otro asunto urgente sobre el que usted y yo tenemos que hablar.

—¿Otra vez le han dado problemas esos sinvergüenzas? —dijo él.

Tenía los músculos tan tensos y agarrotados por la rabia y la frustración que en ese momento no le habría importado una buena pelea para desahogar el calor que le quemaba por dentro.

—Oh, no, nada de eso. Hay un asunto urgente que usted y yo tenemos que hablar.

Hablar. Kaede Nobu podía pasarse el día entero hablando, si le daban la oportunidad, y Kenshin no estaba dispuesto a dársela. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responder, la señorita Kamiya habló.

—Creía que yo me ocuparía del cuidado de las niñas.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido. Estaba seguro de haber oído mal.

—¿Señora?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, aunque advirtió que estaba nerviosa. A pesar de todo, cuadró los hombros, con firmeza.

—Quiero decir que si voy a ser su esposa, lo normal es que las niñas se queden con nosotros.

Por un momento, Kenshin sintió que su cabeza giraba como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo.

—¿Mi qué?

La señora Kaede dio un paso hacia delante, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

—La señorita Kamiya es el asunto urgente al que me refería.

Kenshin no entendía nada. Lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento era una adivinanza.

— ¿De qué diablos está hablando, señora Kaede?

La mujer se alisó el delantal blanco con las manos.

—Le pedimos una esposa por correspondencia. La señorita Kamiya es su prometida.

Besos y bendiciones :D


	5. Chapter 5

Una pequeña explicación, me han preguntado acerca de la personalidad de Kenshin, que ciertamente no es nada parecida a la del rurouni, pero es porque la historia se sitúa antes de la era meji justo después de la guerra cuando el aun conservaba la personalidad de battousai.

UN BESOTE EMORME Y BENDICIONES a todas mis queridas lectoras

Cuatro

-¿Que me ha pedido qué? —gritó Kenshin.

Kaoru se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito del señor Himura. Su voz, rica y cargada de rabia, dejaba entrever a un hombre acostumbrado a dar órdenes, a quien no le gustaban las sorpresas. Observó cómo el color abandonaba el rostro masculino y sus labios se apretaban tensos y encolerizados.

No la esperaba.

Por supuesto, ahora todo empezaba a cobrar sentido. El día anterior en el camino, y hacía unos momentos cuando llegó, el hombre se comportó como si ella fuera una completa desconocida. Cosa que, efectivamente, así era. ¿Por qué no le había contado la verdad la señora Kaede la noche anterior?

Por un momento, sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas. Había ido tan lejos, y había renunciado a tanto. ¿Y por qué? Por una mentira.

— Señora Kaede, ¿qué quiere decir «le pedimos una esposa»? ¿A quién se refiere?

El señor Himura miró a la mujer desde su altura con ojos furiosos. Las voces de las niñas se oían al otro lado de la cortina, y él bajó el volu men de voz.

—Muy buena pregunta.

En los ojos de la señora Kaede no había ni rastro de remordimiento.

—Yahiko, Sanosuke y yo decidimos que usted necesitaba una esposa —le informó la tendera, en tono pragmático y sin andarse por las ramas.

—Dígame que es una broma —dijo el señor Himura, furioso.

Kaoru cerró los ojos, tratando de mantener la compostura. Si aquello era una broma, la víctima sin lugar a dudas era ella.

La sonrisa de la señora Kaede permaneció intacta, pero su mirada era firme.

—No es ningún error, Kenshin. Pusimos un anuncio en el _Tokio Morning Chronicle._

— ¿Sabía ella algo de esto? —preguntó él, señalándola con el dedo.

Su vida se estaba disolviendo en una auténtica catástrofe y el señor Himura se atrevía a cul parla a ella.

—Le aseguro, señor Himura, que no tenía ni idea. Creí que su carta, que sus cartas eran realmente suyas —dijo Kaoru.

Se llevó una mano al estómago y se sujetó la cintura.

Ahora entendía por qué la señora Kaede había respondido a sus preguntas de la noche anterior con continuas evasivas.

La mirada del señor Himura la paralizó.

—¿Qué cartas?

La cólera de los ojos oro del hombre la hizo retroceder un paso, antes de que Kaoru se volviera y fuera a buscar el bolso. Frustrada por su cobar día, sacó el fajo de las cuatro cartas que había recibido en Tokio, recogidas con una cinta azul. La ira y la frustración aceleraron sus movimientos.

— Sus cartas.

El señor Himura tomó las cartas y les echó un vistazo antes de devolvérselas.

Sus dedos se rozaron un momento, pero no hubo nada de tierno en el contacto.

—No son mías.

Kaoru arqueó una ceja. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no salir corriendo y gritando de la tienda.

—Sí, eso ya me lo he imaginado.

El sarcasmo de su voz pareció pillar al hombre por sorpresa, y ella imaginó ver un destello de respeto en sus ojos.

— Esas cartas las escribí yo — dijo la señora Kaede—. Lo hice en su nombre, Kenshin.

La cara del señor Himura estaba como si la hubieran cincelado en granito.

— ¿Por qué tiene que meter su nariz en mi vida? Yo no le pedí que hiciera nada de eso.

La señora Kaede se encogió de hombros, pero dio un paso atrás.

—Usted ha hecho mucho por todos, y desde la muerte de Tomoe ha luchado desesperada mente por sacar a Kioto y a las niñas adelante. Usted no es el tipo de hombre que pide favores, así que decidimos tomar el asunto en nuestras manos.

— ¿A nadie se le ocurrió pensar que yo no quiero una esposa? —dijo él, tenso.

—En Kioto hay que ser práctico. No siem pre tenemos lo que queremos —le respondió la mujer.

Kaoru se sentía tan insignificante e indeseada como en la casa de su tío.

— Señor Himura, creo que será mejor que hablemos un momento en privado.

El señor Himura le dirigió una mirada ful minante.

—Escuche, señorita...

— Kamiya—dijo ella.

Él se frotó la nuca con las manos, evidente mente cansado y muy frustrado. —No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Kaoru parpadeo.

—Temo discrepar. Hay muchas cosas de qué hablar, teniendo en cuenta que lo he dejado todo para venir aquí.

Evidentemente era un hombre a quien le gus taba tener el control. Se frotó la mandíbula y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si mirar al techo fuera el mejor sedante del mundo.

—¿Cuándo volverá Sanosuke, señora Kaede?

La pregunta salió de sus labios como dispara da por un revólver.

La señora Kaede metió las manos en los bolsillos del delantal.

—Dijo que estaría fuera al menos una semana.

— Si es listo, estará fuera mucho más. Necesitaré más de una semana para calmarme — le espetó él — . Maldito entrometido.

Kaoru se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz. En ese momento, lo único que deseaba era usar los únicos yenes que le quedaban y comprar un billete a cualquier parte. Lo desconocido era mucho más atractivo que el señor Himura. Pero, le gus tara o no, estaba atrapada en Kioto.

— Señor Himura, usted y yo tenemos que hablar de este asunto.

El hombre la miró serio.

— Señora, vino aquí engañada y lo siento mucho, pero no pienso casarme con usted.

El orgullo la hizo levantar la barbilla y cuadrar los hombros.

—Tampoco esperaba que le hiciera.

—Bien.

Él la miró con una intensidad que nunca había visto en los ojos de un hombre. Un suave estre mecimiento recorrió su columna vertebral.

—Kenshin... Kaoru —dijo la señora Kaede, dulcemente—. Creo que los dos se están precipi tando un poco. La señorita Kaoru tiene razón. Necesitan tiempo para conocerse.

Kenshin volvió a frotarse la nuca con la palma de la mano.

— Tiempo es lo que no tengo, señora Kaede. Tengo que ocuparme de dos niñas y de la seguridad, y no tengo tiempo para cuidar y mucho menos cortejar a una mujer.

Kaoru apretó los puños a los lados. —No soy una inútil, señor Himura. El dejó que su mirada recorriera el cuerpo femenino de arriba abajo.

— Señora, usted no sabe nada de la vida aquí.

— En mi vida he aprendido muchas cosas. Kioto no es diferente a otros de los desafíos a los que me he enfrentado.

Él la miró a los ojos.

—¿Es eso cierto?

—Por supuesto—dijo ella, con valentía, dando un paso hacia él, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba del cuerpo masculino.

— Así que sabe todo lo que hay que saber sobre trabajar sin descanso, plan tar y cuidar un huerto, vivir en una ciudad destruida por la guerra en donde las únicas mujeres que hay viven del recuerdo y esperanza de ver a sus esposos volver a sus hogares.

Kaoru no tenía ni idea.

— Sé lo que es trabajar duro.

—Pero eso no sirve. Y no tengo tiempo para enseñarle —dijo él, y miró a la señora Kaede, ignorando por completo a Kaoru — . Aloje a la señorita Kamiya y cuando vuelva Sanosuke podrá regresar con él en la diligencia. Yo tengo que ocu parme de lo demás.

Kaoru lo sujetó del brazo, y notó los músculos que se endurecieron como el acero bajo su mano.

—No puede prescindir de mí así. He venido desde muy lejos y no pienso volver.

Él era su único contacto con Kioto, el hom bre con el que creía que se iba a casar. Y su tío Makoto jamás volvería a acogerla en su casa por segunda vez, ni ella se lo pediría nunca.

Por un momento, Kaoru pensó que los ojos masculinos se suavizaron, pero enseguida un telón de hielo descendió sobre ellos.

—Si pudiera la ayudaría, señora, pero no puedo.

Ya no se oían las voces de las niñas. Kaoru pensó que estaban al otro lado de la cortina, escu chando cada palabra. Se preguntó cuánto enten derían de la conversación.

La señora Kaede empezó a colocar unas latas de melocotón en el mostrador.

—Le guste o no, Kenshin —dijo—, necesita ayuda.

—Nos las arreglamos.

—No por mucho tiempo. Se está quedando sin alternativas —continuó la señora Kaede…

Kaoru sentía una profunda tristeza. La escena no tenía nada que ver con lo que ella había imagi nado. Si tuviera un mínimo de sentido común, seguiría su primer instinto y se iría.

Pero no lo hizo.

Estaba cansada de ocultarse en las cocinas y ver cómo la vida le pasaba de largo.

—Discúlpeme por decir esto, señor Himura, pero usted y las niñas no parecen estar muy bien.

Un destello de ira brilló en los ojos ámbar del hombre.

—¿Cómo demonios lo sabe? —exclamó, con voz estruendosa.

En ese momento Subame y Ayame aparecieron tras la cortina. Sus caras limpias estaban tensas de preocupación, y sus ojos miraban intermitente mente a su padre y a Kaoru. En las manos, lleva ban las pelotas de trapo que ella les había fabrica do la noche anterior.

—¿Papá? —dijo Subame.

Corrió hacia su padre con su hermana pequeña en los talones.

—Todo va bien, pequeña —dijo el señor Himura.

Se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Era evidente que odiaba ver a sus hijas pequeñas preocupa das.

—¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano?

—Una pelota —dijo Ayame.

Subame le enseñó la suya con orgullo.

—Las ha hecho la señorita Kaoru.

Kenshin apartó un mechón de pelo limpio de la cara de Ayame.

—¿Quién las ha lavado?

—La señorita Kaoru.

Por un segundo, la mirada del señor Himura quedó fijada con la de ella. Sus oscuros ojos ámbar reflejaban una mezcla de gratitud, ira y frustración.

Kaoru miró a la señora Kaede.

—¿Quiere hacernos un favor y llevarse a las niñas afuera? Pueden jugar con las pelotas, mien tras el señor Himura y yo hablamos.

La señora Kaede salió apresuradamente de detrás del mostrador.

— Es una idea excelente. Necesitan un momento juntos —dijo, y tomó a Ayame y a Subame de la mano —. Vengan conmigo, niñas, vamos a jugar con sus pelotas nuevas.

Ayame empezó a quejarse y quiso sujetarse a su padre. -No. La señora Kaede no se dio por vencida.

— Quiero enseñaros un caballo nuevo que aún no han visto.

La niña dejó de llorar inmediatamente.

—Un caballo.

—Así es —dijo ella, abriendo la puerta—. Se lo compré a un ex soldado. Es blanco y tiene manchas marrones.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos. Durante unos segundos, se siguió escuchando la voz alegre de la señora Kaede, pero pronto no quedó más que un tenso e incómodo silencio.

Los ojos de Kaoru fueron desde la puerta al señor Himura. Profundas ojeras eran testimonio del cansancio del hombre.

—Le doy las gracias por lo que ha hecho por las niñas, pero no quiero una esposa.

Kaoru estaba acostumbrada a que nadie la qui siera, pero era muy consciente de su valía.

—Pero usted necesita una esposa.

Él dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Puedo pasar sin ella.

— El orgullo es algo maravilloso, señor Himura, pero tiene su momento y su lugar. Créame, hoy el mío se ha llevado un buen golpe. No es así como había imaginado el momento de conocernos.

Frunciendo el ceño, él se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—Lo siento por eso, señorita Kamiya. Si llego a saber lo que la señora Kaede y los otros estaban planeando, lo habría cortado inmediatamente. Pero eso no cambia nada.

Ella se encogió de hombros, tratando de apa rentar tranquilidad cuando en realidad estaba viendo cómo se desmoronaban todos sus sueños.

—He pasado los últimos diez años tragándo me el orgullo y haciendo lo que era práctico. Si tuviera otro sitio donde ir me iría ahora mismo. Pero he roto todos los vínculos con mi familia para venir aquí. Volver a Tokio no es una alternativa, incluso si tuviera el dinero para finan ciar el viaje.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

— Señorita Kamiya, lo siento... —se interrum pió un momento—. Le iría mucho mejor si inten ta probar su suerte en otro sitio.

Ella tragó saliva, para intentar que su voz se abriera paso en el nudo que tenía en la garganta. No pensaba irse.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Podemos ayudarnos. Soy una mujer trabajadora, y ya siento afecto por las niñas.

De repente él la miró tenso.

—Usted no es su madre.

Las palabras eran ciertas, pero de todos modos dolieron.

— Eso no cambia el hecho de que necesitan una mujer que las cuide. La señora Kaede le ha dicho que no puede hacerlo.

Un destello de rabia brilló en los ojos de él, pero esta vez fue mucho más fugaz.

— Señorita Kamiya—dijo él, frotándose la nuca con la mano—. No dudo que usted sea sincera y sus intenciones son buenas, pero esta tierra es capaz de acabar con cualquiera, y más con una mujer. Kioto le quitará la vida y usted se arre pentirá de haber venido aquí.

¿Así era como se había sentido su primera mujer?

— He sobrevivido a muchas cosas, señor Himura. No me infravalore.

—Yahiko es un joven fuerte, pero después de un invierno en Kioto estaba desesperado por marcharse.

—No fue el clima o el ambiente de Kioto lo que lo impulso a volver a Osaka, si me permite decirlo regreso por que en ese lugar están sus sueños-despacio se acercó a él, hasta quedar a menos de treinta centímetros de su cuerpo — . Para mí ésta es una tierra llena de posibilidades.

—Tomoe, mi esposa, dijo lo mismo antes de que viniéramos aquí. En menos de un año odiaba este lugar.

—¿Ella se lo dijo?

— Nunca lo habría reconocido, pero yo lo sabía.

Es posible que él hubiera amado a su primera esposa, pero Kaoru sospechó que no habían for mado un buen equipo.

— Yo no soy su difunta esposa.

-No.

—He vivido la guerra de frente señor Himura, he sentido la incertidumbre de ver a alguien marchar y he afrontado esa situación con la frente en alto y el corazón en la mano.

— Sobre la tumba de mi esposa juré que jamás entregaría otra esposa a Kioto, que nunca vol vería a casarme.

Kaoru tuvo la sensación de que se había abierto una pequeña grieta de acceso hacia el corazón masculino. Sospechaba que era un hombre que raras veces compartía sus sentimientos, y sin embargo se lo estaba contando a ella.

—Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

Bruscamente, él se dirigió hacia la ventana y guardó silencio durante unos largos y tensos segundos.

—Gracias por lavar a las niñas.

Las palabras de agradecimiento la pillaron por sorpresa. Se acercó a la ventana. Fuera, directa mente delante de la tienda, las niñas se turnaban para lanzar sus pelotas a la señora Kaede.

— Anoche Subame no podía dormir porque le picaba todo el cuerpo, así que decidí bañarlas a las das. Cuando terminé con ellas, el agua estaba negra.

—Gracias. Últimamente no he podido ocupar me muy bien de ellas y aunado a eso tienen una capacidad impresionante para ensuciarse en menos de un parpadeo.

— Usted no puede hacerlo todo, señor Himura —dijo ella, con una serenidad que no reflejaba el miedo que sentía.

Él suspiró, y ella tuvo la sensación de que había llegado a una decisión. Se volvió a mirarla. Durante un largo momento, permaneció en silen cio.

—Estoy dispuesto contratarla para el verano. Con el dinero podrá irse del valle y buscar un nuevo hogar.

Kaoru cuadró los hombros.

—He venido para ser su esposa, no su criada.

El cuerpo masculino se tensó.

—Es lo mejor que le puedo ofrecer.

Kaoru recordó todo lo que había aguantado en la casa de sus tíos. Nunca se había quejado de su habitación en el desván, ni cuando su tía le dijo que empezara a trabajar en la cocina, y también guardó silencio cuando su prima empezó a cele brar interminables fiestas de presentación en sociedad.

—Vine para casarme.

Le pareció ver un destello de desafío en sus ojos.

—Es lo único que no puedo dar.

— Seré una buena esposa. Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No soy el tipo de esposo que desea ninguna mujer.

Se equivocaba. A juzgar por lo que Kaoru había visto hasta ahora, era un hombre honesto, orgu lloso y fuerte.

—¿Por qué dice eso?

Él caminó nervioso.

—Tengo una responsabilidad con mis ideales, después de la muerte de mi esposa me dedique a proteger lo que ayude a construir en esta era, incluso ese compromiso antecedía a Tomoe, no soy lo que usted cree señora —Precisamente por eso me necesita.

—Precisamente por eso debería huir de mí.

Una mueca de dolor aún reciente seguía en su rostro.

—Nunca podré amarla. Mi corazón murió con Tomoe.

— Quizá con el tiempo pueda haber algo de afecto.

— No de mi parte —los anchos hombros se tensaron casi imperceptiblemente — . Usted se merece un hombre mejor que yo, señorita Kamiya.

Ella lo miró. Un mechón de pelo fuego caía sobre su frente, y le daba un aspecto más joven, más suave. Pensó en cómo habría sido antes de la muerte de su esposa.

—Por lo menos es usted sincero.

Una media sonrisa se asomó a las comisuras de sus labios.

—Es prácticamente lo único que me queda.

— Yo valoro la honestidad. Me las he visto con un buen número de mentirosos que estaban dis puestos a decirme lo que yo quería oír para con seguir lo que ellos querían. Usted no ha hecho eso.

—¿Adonde quiere llegar?

Él necesitaba tiempo

—Viviré con usted hasta el verano. Me ocuparé de las niñas, pero no iré en calidad de criada. Iré para ver si es posible el matrimonio entre nosotros.

—No lo es.

—El tiempo lo dirá.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quiere vivir con un hombre sin casarse?

—En estos momentos, mi reputación es la últi ma ante mis preocupaciones. Y por lo que he hablado con la señora Kaede, aquí una mujer hace lo que tiene que hacer.

— Lo que le he dicho iba en serio, señorita Kamiya. No quiero volver a casarme.

—El tiempo puede cambiar eso.

— Al final de este tiempo, si no he cambiado de idea, se irá.

Kaoru sintió un agarrotamiento en el estómago. La idea de irse la preocupaba mucho más de lo que había imaginado.

-Sí.

Él la miraba como si quisiera leerle el pensa miento.

—Una mano en el dojo me vendrá bien — dijo él, aunque titubeante, como buscando una razón para no aceptarla. Por fin, casi a regaña dientes, le tendió la mano—. Está bien, acepto sus condiciones.

Kaoru se la estrechó. Unos dedos fuertes y encallecidos envolvieron su mano, y ella sintió una ola de calor por todo el cuerpo, aunque tuvo cuidado de ocultar su reacción. De súbito, la idea de besar sus labios la invadió. Eran unos labios carnosos y seductores.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, él le soltó la mano y dio un paso atrás.

—Está bien. Puede quedarse conmigo hasta el verano. Después, no hago ninguna promesa.

Kaoru se ruborizó.

—Entendido.

—No quiero que las niñas sepan por qué está aquí. Por lo que a ellos respecta, usted está aquí para cuidarlas. No quiero que se hagan ilusiones con algo que no ocurrirá.

Lágrimas inesperadas le cerraron la garganta.

—Lo entiendo.

—Vamos a recoger sus cosas y volvamos al dojo —dijo él, dándose media vuelta y salien do.

Kaoru acalló sus deseos de adolescente.

Para el señor Himura aquello era un acuer do profesional, incluso aunque ella quisiera más.

La realidad de su vida había destrozado los sueños que llevaba tiempo alimentando. Sería muy fácil sentir lástima de sí misma, pero se negó a hacerlo. Haría lo que siempre había hecho.

Intentar que todo funcionara.

_Nos vemos pronto _


	6. Chapter 6

**Cinco**

Papá, ¿por qué viene la señora con noso tros?— preguntó Subame.

Kaoru se tensó y miró a la niña, sentada junto a su hermana. Las dos pequeñas estaban entre el señor Himura y ella en el asiento delantero de la carreta. Ella le había prometido no decir nada a las niñas sobre los detalles del acuerdo, y pensaba cumplir su promesa. Esperó a que él respondiera.

El señor Himura apretó las manos en las riendas. No respondió inmediatamente, como si esperara que la pregunta se olvidara y desapare ciera como por arte de magia.

Subame apoyó la manita en el brazo de su padre.

— Papá, ¿por qué viene la señora con noso tros? —repitió.

El señor Himura se movió incómodo en el asiento.

Kaoru esbozó una sonrisa.

—Vengo para ayudar a vuestro padre.

El señor Himura relajó un poco las manos, como aliviado.

Ayame se metió el pulgar en la boca y la miró unos segundos.

—¿Pero porqué?

—Porque tiene mucho trabajo —dijo ella.

—¿Dónde está el abuelo? —preguntó Subame.

—El abuelo ha vuelto con su familia al este — explicó el señor Himura—. A un lugar que está muy lejos y se llama Osaka.

—¿Volverá? —preguntó la niña mayor.

El señor Himura suspiró.

—No lo creo.

Kaoru contemplaba los grupos de árboles que flanqueaban el camino. Cerca se escuchaba el sonido de un arroyo. La belleza de aquel lugar parecía darle vida, y si la situación no fuera tan tensa, ella lo habría disfrutado plenamente.

Nerviosa, Subame arrancó un hilo suelto de su kimono. Las niñas parecían sentir la tensión entre su padre y ella.

— La señora nos bañó. Nos hizo frotarnos hasta detrás de las orejas.

Un esbozo de sonrisa se asomó a los labios del señor Himura.

—Bien, buena falta que les hacía.

— A mí no me gustan los baños —dijo Subame—. Me gusta la suciedad.

—A mí también —dijo Ayame.

—No les crea —dijo Kaoru, agradeciendo tener un tema de conversación neutro.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar a las dos niñas dentro del cubo de cobre. Los dos habían disfrutado del agua y hecho pompas de jabón.

—Les encantó a las dos.

— Bueno, el cubo es como el océano —dijo Subame.

El señor Himura alzó una ceja.

—Les hablé del océano mientras se bañaban. Sobre las olas que rompen contra el acantilado, sobre los faros, y sobre los barcos que entran y salen del puerto.

—Los faros están encendidos toda la noche — dijo Subame, orgulloso de recordarlo.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Kaoru.

—Para avisar a los barcos —dijo Subame, sen tándose muy erguida.

— ¡ Barcos! — gritó Ayame. El señor Himura asintió.

—He oído decir que el océano es maravilloso.

—¿Nunca ha visto el mar?

-No.

El detalle recordó a Kaoru lo poco que sabía del señor Himura. La señora Kaede había escrito sobre muchas cosas al falsificar las cartas que supuestamente él enviaba. En ellas le hablaba de los valles y las montañas, le hablaba de que el ferrocarril pronto llegaría a Kioto, le habla ba de que la ciudad estaba creciendo, pero apenas contaba nada sobre el señor Himura, el hom bre.

Ella quería saber más acerca de él. ¿Dónde habían vivido de niño? ¿Qué lo había llevado a Kioto?

Pero por mucho que deseara saber acerca de él, era consciente de que hasta que se conocieran un poco mejor sería más prudente no hacer pre guntas.

—Yo lo he contemplado un par de veces —dijo ella—. Es impresionante como algo tan hermoso puede dar tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo hacernos ver tan insignificantes.

Quizá si hablaba sobre sí misma, él ofrecería detalles o alguna información sobre él.

—El viento lleva el sonido de las sirenas de los barcos, los olores del mar y la sal, y la cálida brisa marina. Es un lugar precioso. Te puedes pasar horas sentado en el muelle, viendo los bar cos zarpar y atracar, pensando en las historias y aventuras de los marineros.

El señor Himura asintió, pero mantuvo los ojos fijos en el camino. El silencio se hizo entre ellos, denso y poderoso como las montañas en la distancia.

Kaoru lo rompió de nuevo.

—Claro que yo sólo podía bajar al muelle los días de compra. Pasaba casi todo el tiempo trabajando en una cocina. La panadería es mi especia lidad tarde tanto tiempo en aprender a cocinar que muchos pensaban que era una misión imposible, pero tenia que lograrlo. Aunque debo confesar que la colada y coser no es lo que mejor se me da.

Nada.

—Aunque aprendo pronto.

Silencio. Iba a ser un viaje muy largo.

Ayame y Subame bostezaron. Pronto se dormi rían. Los dos niñas, todavía cansados del viaje al pueblo, necesitaban dormir, pero Kaoru detestaba la idea de tumbarlos en la parte posterior de la carreta. Hasta el momento habían servido de amortiguador entre el señor Himura y ella.

Se le ocurrió que no habían hablado sobre cómo iban a dormir. No esperaba que él quisiera compartir la cama con ella. Después del desastre con Enishi, Kaoru se había prometido a sí misma no repetir el mismo error hasta después de estar casada.

Las caricias de Enishi siempre habían sido agradables, nunca inolvidables y nunca merece doras de los problemas que tuvo que soportar como resultado. Sin embargo, la idea de hacer esas mismas cosas con el señor Himura envia ba oleadas de calor por todo su cuerpo.

Imaginó que cuando el señor Himura besa ra a una mujer, ésta lo sentiría hasta las puntas de los dedos de los pies. Sus manos no eran suaves y blandas como las de Enishi, sino bastas y curtidas por el trabajo. Cuando él susurrara en los oídos de una mujer, no repetiría mentiras bonitas, sino que hablaría de lo oscuro y lo erótico, simi lar a como hacían las criadas cuando reían sobre sus aventuras amorosas.

Tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Apartó aque llos peligrosos pensamientos de su cabeza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

A pesar del poco interés que tenía el señor Himura en hablar, Kaoru decidió que de momento la conversación era el recurso más seguro.

—La señora Kaede dijo que el ferrocarril pasará por aquí muy pronto. Dijo que traerá más mineros y granjeros al valle, y que eso ayudará a la diligencia.

— Supongo que eso es cierto.

—¿Cómo le ayudará a usted?

Ayudo a la policía local a mantener el orden, es lo que mejor se hacer —

¿A qué distancia está el dojo del pueblo?

—Cerca.

Como sacarle las palabras con un sacacorchos.

—¿Qué distancia es esa?

30 minutos.

Después del largo viaje desde Tokio, ya tenía ganas de llegar a su nuevo hogar.

—¿Cómo es el dojo?

—Como casi todos.

Frustrada por su falta de interés, ella por fin le espetó:

—Es más fácil sacarle sangre a un nabo que arrancarle tres palabras seguidas a usted, señor Himura.

Él la miró, entre irritado y molesto.

—No soy muy charlatán, supongo.

—Eso estoy descubriendo.

— Si lo que quiere es conversación, ya puede regresar a Tokio, señorita Kamiya.

—No tengo el menor deseo de volver a hablar sobre lo que ya hemos hablado, señor Himura — le aseguró ella, sentándose erguida en el banco — . No pienso dejar Kioto. He venido para quedarme.

«He venido para quedarme».

A Kenshin le comían los remordimientos. Había tomado la única decisión práctica que podía, pero sentía que, al llevar a otra mujer a la casa que había construido para Tomoe, estaba trai cionando a su difunta esposa.

El necio plan de la señora Kaede le había creado unos problemas que no necesitaba.

A medida que se acercaban al dojo, la idea de tener a Kaoru Kamiya bajo su techo se iba haciendo cada vez más real. Su casa, que siempre le había parecido de un tamaño práctico y cómo do, parecía encogerse con cada recodo del cami no. Sería imposible ignorarla cuando se moviera por la cocina o por el patio.

La realidad era que la señorita Kamiya le atraía.

La miró de soslayo. Nunca había existido una mujer más diferente a Tomoe. Tomoe era pequeña y delicada como una pieza de porcelana fina, mientras que Kaoru era hermosa pero con un aire de independencia, con la mirada fuerte y directa, algo que jamás había visto en una mujer.

Tomoe siempre había estado preciosa con su ropa de domingo, pero a la señorita Kamiya el sen cillo kimono de algodón que llevaba ahora le que daba mucho mejor que los metros de tejido que la cubrían el día anterior, como si el papel de dama de sociedad no fuera con ella.

Cuando Tomoe y él se trasladaron a vivir a Kioto, ella era muy joven y despierta, de risa serena y reservada, y cantaba con la voz más dulce que él había escuchado, Tomoe fue impenetrable y estable algo en el necesitaba para estar bien.

Nadie había tenido que convencer a la señorita Kamiyaa trasladarse a Kioto. Lo había hecho por su propia voluntad, lo que demostraba que era una persona que tenía fortaleza y agallas, o bien que era una inconsciente.

Sin embargo, no fue su fortaleza lo que advir tió él el día anterior cuando le rodeó la cintura con las manos para ayudarla a bajar del carruaje. La firme curva de sus senos, su aroma a jazmines, la excitada reacción de su cuerpo al tenerla cerca, eso era lo que había notado por encima de todo.

La noche anterior, tendido en la parte de atrás de la carreta y mirando las estrellas, había pensa do en ella. Había imaginado destellos de deseo en sus ojos mientras le deslizaba la mano bajo la falda y le acariciaba la suave piel de las piernas. Había imaginado que estaba húmeda y esperán dolo. Había soñado en desabrocharle el kimono apartar el tejido a un lado para besarle los senos hasta endurecerlos de pasión. Había soñado entrar en su cuerpo hasta que ella gimiera de deseo.

Kenshin se obligó a volver al presente. Dios santo, en aquellos momentos se había olvidado por completo de Tomoe. Se movió en su asiento, irritado consigo mismo y con la erección que sen tía bajo la ropa.

Si la señorita Kamiya iba a ser su única fuente de ayuda en un futuro próximo, lo último que necesi taba era aquel tipo de reacciones irracionales.

Contratarla había sido la mejor decisión. Lo más lógico. Necesitaba ayuda con el dojo y las niñas necesitaban a alguien que cuidara de ellos.

Pero saberlo no borraba los remordimientos que le estaban comiendo por dentro su mujer había muerto por causa suya y jamás permitiría que la historia volviera a repetirse.

Llegaron al dojo pocos minutos antes de la puesta del sol. Unas horas antes, Kaoru y las niñas se habían tendido en la parte posterior de la carre ta, donde podían estar tumbadas. Aunque había sido un alivio apartarse del señor Himura, ahora Kaoru notaba el cuerpo más entumecido que nunca.

Con una mueca de dolor, se incorporó lenta mente para no despertar a las niñas. El señor Himura ya había saltado a tierra y estaba abriendo la cancela de hierro.

Kaoru bajó por un lateral. Las piernas le tem blaban, y no estaba segura de que pudieran soste nerla. Esperó unos segundos a que la sangre vol viera a fluir por sus venas, y después sujetó sus cosas, todavía envueltas en el mantel de lino de su abuela.

Delante de ella, su nuevo hogar. Recordó la descripción de la señora Kaede de la casa del señor Himura.

«Una buena casa, grande para Kioto, con espacio de sobra para una familia».

Pero cuando ella miró un dojo empolvado y con rastros de una fuerte lucha, era más un fuerte que un hogar.

— Eche un vistazo dentro —dijo el señor Himura—. Hay una lámpara junto a la puerta.

Apretando sus pertenencias envueltas en el mantel," Kaoru se acercó al porche principal donde encontró la lámpara y cerillas. Prendió la mecha, esperando que con un poco de luz el lugar tuviera más encanto.

No fue así.

Unas cortinas azules desteñidas y mugrientas colgaban en las dos únicas ventanas de la casa. Había maceteros de flores debajo de cada venta na, pero sólo tenían malas hierbas. La barandilla que había junto a los tres escalones del porche era sólida, pero los peldaños crujieron bajo sus pies.

Kaoru empujó la puerta de la casa y miró bre vemente el umbral. En sus sueños, su marido la había tomado en sus brazos y la había metido en la casa en volandas.

Enfrentándose a la realidad de su vida, hizo a un lado la sensación de soledad y tristeza y entró en su nuevo hogar.

Al instante le llegó el fuerte olor a ceniza de cocina de leña y a cerrado. Alzando la lámpara en el aire, inspeccionó el dojo.

Si la parte exterior era inquietante, el interior era verdaderamente estremecedor.

Era un dojo tradicional con aspecto de guarida, la distribución de las habitaciones era normal y podía divisar los dormitorios. En el otro extremo había una cocina, una mesa y cuatro sillas.

La cocina estaba apagada. Encima, había varias cazuelas de hierro forjado, una con lo que parecía restos de estofado y otra de huevos fritos. A la derecha había un fregadero lleno de platos y tazas sucios, y encima una estrecha estantería con una vasija de barro llena de sal.

La sola idea de pensar en aquel desorden la mareaba, pero Kaoru dejó el mantel con sus cosas en la mesa y se volvió hacia el otro extremo donde pudo ver una sencilla habitación que parecía deshabitada.

Todos los huesos de su cuerpo le dolían tras semanas de nerviosismo y viaje. Pensó con año ranza en el suave futon que había tenido en la casa de sus tíos. Ahora la pequeña habitación en el des ván de Tokio parecía un palacio, y su pequeña y cálida cama un refugio.

Intentó imaginarse viviendo el resto de su vida en un lugar como aquél con dos niñas y un hombre que no la quería allí.

El sonido de pequeñas patitas corriendo entre el suelo desnudo de madera resonó el lugar. Un roedor-negro desapareció a través de un agu jero entre los listones del suelo.

— ¡Una rata! —gritó y saltó hacia atrás.

Inmediatamente, empezó a buscar otras bestias similares.

—¿Preparada para irse?

La voz grave del señor Himura sonó direc tamente a su espalda.

Sorprendida por el sonido, Kaoru se volvió. El hombre se movía sigiloso como un felino.

—Hay una rata en la cabaña.

Él llevaba a las dos niñas dormidas en brazos.

—Un par, por lo menos. No he tenido tiempo de poner trampas.

Kaoru lo miró como si hubiera perdido el jui cio.

Pasando a su lado, el hombre cruzó hacia lo que parecía ser l a habitación principal. Con cuidado dejó a los dos niñas en ella sobre un futon .

Subame se movió un momento. -¿Papá?

El señor Himura le apartó el pelo de la cara y lo cubrió con una manta hasta la barbilla.

— Duérmete ahora, nena ya estamos en casa. —Bien —dijo Subame.

El señor Himura miró a sus dos protegidas un momento más y después se incorporó. En la tenue luz de la lámpara, su rostro era todo ángulos y sombras.

—No ha respondido a mi pregunta.

Ella no podía leer la expresión de su cara, pero no había duda del tono de desafío que había en su voz.

—¿Qué pregunta?

Él dio un paso hacia adelante.

—¿Está lista para irse?

Secándose las palmas húmedas en la falda, Kaoru se concentró en no delatar su nerviosismo.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Este sitio es precioso.

Él dejó que los segundos pasarán, después sacudió la cabeza.

—Es una mala mentirosa, pero supongo que eso es algo bueno.

Aunque Kaoru no sabía si sus palabras eran un cumplido o una grosería, la alegraron.

— Será mejor que nos acostemos —dijo él—. Mañana, como todos los días aquí, va a ser un día muy largo.

La mención de la cama le puso de nuevo los nervios de punta

—¿Dónde dormimos? —preguntó, dando gra cias mentalmente a la poca luz que había para que él no viera el color que cubría sus mejillas.

—De momento yo me acostaré con las niñas. Usted puede dormir en la habitación de fondo, ya he puesto el futon para usted —res pondió él rápidamente—. Así tendrá un poco de intimidad.

Kaoru miró hacia el largo pasillo y cruzó mental mente los dedos para no caerse en mitad de la noche.

—Está bien.

—¿Tiene alguna bolsa más?

Ella recogió su mantel.

No, esto es todo lo que tengo.

—Muy ligero para un viaje tan largo.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin ganas de hablar de su huida a medianoche de la casa de su tío.

—No necesito mucho.

Kenshin la miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Está huyendo de la ley?

Una lúgubre sonrisa retorció los labios feme ninos.

—No. Pero no puedo volver.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron fruncir más el ceño.

—No espere ningún final feliz, Kaoru. Lo que hay entre nosotros es estrictamente profesional — le aseguró él, y dando media vuelta salió por la puerta de la dojo.

Kaoru sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágri mas. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, se negó a dejarlas salir. Con la lámpara en la mano recorrió el oscuro pasillo que llevaba a su habitación.

Pensó en su camisón, su cepillo y su polvo de dientes aún envueltos en el mantel. Habría dado cualquier cosa por lavarse el sudor del viaje y cepillarse el pelo, pero en la oscuridad la tarea era imposible.

El día había terminado, y se alegraba de ello.

Con la ropa y los zapatos puestos, se tendió sobre el futon y se tapó con las mantas hasta la barbilla. A pesar del agotamiento, los pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente. Afuera oyó el aullido de algún animal, y recordó historias de lobos que devoraban a los hombres que se adentraban en sus territorios.

—Míralo de esta manera, Kaoru —susurró—. Las cosas no se pueden poner peor.

Al día siguiente, las cosas se pusieron peor.

_Besos y bendiciones para quienes siguen esta historia :D _


	7. Chapter 7

**Seis**

Cuando Kaoru se despertó unas horas antes del alba, estaba helada. El tejado crujía sin cesar y un viento helado se colaba por rendijas y grietas por todo el dojo. Se acurrucó aún más debajo de las colchas.

Desde hacía diez años, se levantaba antes del amanecer para empezar a preparar el desayuno. En Tokio las mañanas eran su momento favorito del día. Un poco de paz y tranquilidad en la cocina, ella sola, sus cazuelas y recetas antes de empezar el día.

Pero ahí las tareas diarias se presentaban tan formidables como las montañas que había atrave sado.

Kaoru le había dicho al señor Himura que no permitiría que Kioto pudiera con ella, pero ahora no estaba tan segura.

Se incorporó y buscó a tientas la lámpara y las cerillas. Encendió la mecha, y deseó poder dormir otra media hora, pero incluso mientras lo pensaba echó las cubiertas hacia atrás y se levantó. A causa de la rata, había dormido con la ropa pues ta. Se frotó los brazos con las manos, y se armó de valor para bajar por la escalera y hacer un repaso a la cocina.

La respiración rítmica y profunda del señor Himura llenaba la silenciosa morada, y como insecto a la luz, se volvió y miró hacia su habitación que tenia la puesta corrediza abierta. Estaba tumbado de lado, su cuerpo ocupaba casi todo el futon, y rodeaba a las niñas con los brazos, que se acurrucaban buscan do su calor.

No había duda de que el hombre amaba a esas niñas como si fueran sus hijas.

Sonriendo, dio la espalda a la imagen pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio las provisiones que habían llevado la noche anterior y que estaban por todo el suelo. Sacos de harina, legumbres, azúcar y tofu se amontonaban sobre cajas que contenían latas de frutas y verduras. Necesitaba más luz para ordenarlo todo, y fue a la cocina, donde dejó la lámpara en la estantería que había sobre la cocina apagada.

Al volverse, tropezó con un zapato de niño y tuvo que sujetarse en la mesa de la cocina para no caerse. Un plato repiqueteó sobre la mesa como una campana, y recordó algunas de las maldiciones que había aprendido del cocinero en Tokio.

En el silencio, oyó que el señor Himura se movía en la cama. Miró en su dirección, y a pesar de la oscuridad por un momento pensó que la estaba observando.

Se quedó inmóvil, y esperó sin hacer ruido, para no despertarlo. No le hacía ninguna falta que el señor Himura viera lo torpe que estaba aquella mañana. Pasaron varios segundos. Él no se movió y pronto su rítmica y profunda respira ción volvió a llenar la quietud de la mañana. Aliviada, Kaoru se relajó. Al menos no lo tendría observándola, esperando su fracaso.

Kaoru encontró un montón de leña en una caja de metal y junto a ella cerillas. Llenó el irori de leña y ramitas secas, a pesar del temblor de las manos a causa del frío. Protegiendo con la mano la llama de la cerilla, prendió las ramas secas y esperó.

Poco a poco el fuego fue cobrando vida. La madera seca crujía y chisporroteaba. Con cautela, Kaoru colocó trozos de leña más grandes, soplan do suavemente hasta que las llamas danzaron con fuerza.

Se sentó sobre los talones y sonrió. Había encendido cientos, pero ninguna le había dado tanta satisfacción.

En la hora que siguió, encontró obstáculo tras obstáculo. Primero fue aventurarse al exterior, al frío de la noche para llenar el cubo de agua para preparar té. Después fue rebuscar entre los muchos platos y tazas vacíos hasta que encontró el té, y después el molinillo. A continuación, el problema fue encontrar un cuenco limpio. Como no encontró ninguno, se vio obligada a fregar uno de la media docena de cuencos vacíos apilados en la encimera.

Mirara hacia donde mirara, se encontraba un obstáculo. EL dojo, al igual que el señor Himura, la estaban presionando para que se fuera.

Como una amante malcriada y caprichosa, Kioto era una ciudad hermosa pero exigente y devastada, aunque tam bién era cierto que Kaoru estaba acostumbrada a las personas malcriadas y difíciles.

Lo único que la consolada era que el señor Himura estaba dormido y no había sido testigo de sus esfuerzos.

Kenshin, tendido de espaldas en la cama, escuchaba a la señorita Kamiya moverse por la cocina y hubiera jurado que una manada de búfa los hacía menos ruido.

Se despertó en el momento en que ella encen dió la lámpara, probablemente las cuatro de la madrugada. Le sorprendió ver que se levantaba tan pronto. Conocedor del estado en que estaba la cocina, medio esperaba que ella tirara la toalla y volviera a meterse en la cama. Pero no lo había hecho. La mujer continuó ordenando y organizan do, fregando y limpiando.

Para su sorpresa, cuando los primeros rayos de luz solar se filtraron por la ventana, el delicioso aroma a té recién hecho impregnó toda la casa.

Kenshin cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza y miró hacia la cocina, esperando ver a la señorita Kamiya. Sin embargo, en la tenue luz matinal, vio a una mujer arrodillada junta la cocina, de perfil. Y por un momento, pensó que estaba viendo a Tomoe.

Contuvo la respiración y salió de la cama de un salto. Se había acostado con un sencillo hakama negro por lo cual enseguida sintió el aire frío en la piel.

Sobresaltada, ella se volvió.

—Está despierto.

El sonido de su voz lo tranquilizó inmediata mente y se llevó consigo los espectros del pasado.

-Sí.

Recuperando el equilibrio, se puso las tabi y geta .

Ella se frotó nerviosa a las manos en el delan tal, el delantal de Tomoe.

—Buenos días —dijo—. He preparado té.

Él la observó en silencio mientras ella le ser vía una taza de té caliente en una de las tazas preferidas de Tomoe.

Irritado aunque sin motivo, dio un paso hacia la cocina caliente y alargó la mano para tomar la taza que ella le ofrecía. Sus dedos se rozaron. La taza caldeó sus dedos helados y, a pesar de su intención de mantenerse distante, sostuvo unos segundos la mirada femenina. Un estremecimiento cargado de energía recorrió su cuerpo. Antes de que Tomoe cayera enferma, pasaban los primeros momentos de la mañana haciendo el amor, y siempre le costa ba un gran esfuerzo separarse de ella para empezar su jornada laboral. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se permitía recordar aquellos días, y el hecho de que la presencia de Kaoru desencadenara aquellos recuerdos lo llenaba de remordimientos.

Sonrojándose bajo su mirada, ella se volvió hacia el fregadero.

—Lo último que esperaba hoy era lluvia. Ayer hizo un día espléndido —comentó ella, en tono tranquilo y formal.

— Suele pasar a finales de primavera, pero pensaba que después de los últimos días ya no volvería a pasar-dijo él.

—¿Durará mucho?

El frío helado de la mañana añadía color a sus mejillas, y los rayos del sol en su pelo le daban unos cálidos reflejos de color azul.

—Espero que no.

—¿Tiene mucho que hacer hoy?

—Tengo que ir a algunas personas que ha llegado para restablecer la ciudad. Además de ver algunas cuestiones de seguridad.

Rodeó la taza con las manos y bebió un sorbo. Para su sorpresa, estaba bueno. Muy bueno. Casi hubiera preferido lo contrario. Quería que ella hiciera algo mal, algo que demostrara que estaría mucho mejor lejos de allí.

— Aún no he recogido la cocina, así que no podré prepararle un desayuno caliente, pero puedo ofrecerle un shushaku.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no tomaba una comida caliente, pensó él.

—No importa.

—Lo he envuelto en un trapo para que se lo lleve.

Él frunció el ceño al ver el envoltorio que ella había dejado en la mesa. Más irritado todavía, apuro la taza de tpe pero no tomó el envoltorio. No quería depender de ella.

— Será mejor que me vaya. Ella lo siguió hasta la puerta. —Lo veremos por la tarde.

Kenshin se enfundó las armas y se marcho.

—¿No tendrá problemas con las niñas?

No podía decir por qué, pero lo cierto era que no le preocupaba en absoluto dejar a Ayame y a Subame a su cargo. Estaba seguro de que sabría cuidarlas.

Ella sonrió.

—Estaremos bien.

No, hoy no sería duro. Lo duro llegaría más adelante, cuando ella se fuera. Tarde o temprano ella se daría cuenta de lo difícil y desagradecida que podía ser aquella tierra, y se iría. Decidió hablar con las niñas. No quería que se encariña ran mucho con la señorita Kamiya.

Ella le dio el sombrero, de pie tan cerca de él que Kenshin podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Los ojos femeninos brillaban nerviosos. Kenshin siempre había dado un beso de despedida a Tomoe antes de salir. La lógica le recordó que había contratado a la señorita Kamiya para el vera no, nada más, nada menos. Y sin embargo, pensó en cómo sería besarla, abrazarla, y sentir su cuer po pegado al suyo.

¿Qué malo tenía un beso? Sólo tocarla una vez.

Bruscamente, dio un paso atrás.

— Parece enfadado —dijo ella—. ¿He hecho algo malo?

-No.

Kenshin le arrancó el som brero de la mano, abrió con fuerza la puerta y la cerró tras él sin mirarla.

El viento soplaba con fuerza en el valle. Bajando la cabeza para protegerse, se dirigió hacia la reunión

Aunque su cuerpo pidiera lo que pidiera, su razón entendía que la señorita Kamiyale estaba totalmente prohibida.

Kaoru se quedó mirando a la puerta cerrada, preguntándose qué había hecho mal. No esperaba nada del señor Himura, pero sus miradas se habían encontrado, y en ese mismo instante, vio la pasión y el deseo que se disparó en su cuerpo. Y quiso sentir los labios masculinos en ella.

Pero el fuego del señor Himura se había desvanecido tan deprisa como el suyo había pren dido. De las cenizas, sólo surgió frustración y rabia.

Se llevó la mano a la frente.

¿Cómo era posible que su vida se hubiera con vertido en semejante desastre tan deprisa?

El hecho de desear a un hombre que no la deseaba la asustaba más que vivir en un territorio salvaje. Quizá lo más aconsejable era replantearse su situación, como él había sugerido desde el principio, y marcharse.

Sacudió la cabeza. Jamás volvería a Tokio. Seguramente su tío ya había descu bierto el dinero que faltaba, y aunque no la denunciaría por miedo a un escándalo, se encar garía de que nadie le diera trabajo si regresaba.

Aunque por otro lado, no tenía que volver a Tokio. Osaka estaba a menos de una semana de viaje.

— ¡Mamá!

La voz asustada de Subame interrumpió sus pensamientos, la niña seguía dormida, pero se movía inquieta en la cama. A su lado Ayame dor mía, pero se despertaría en cuestión de segundos si ella no lograba tranquilizar a Subame.

Kaoru corrió a la cama, tropezando con un saco de arroz, pero no cayó. Se sentó en el borde y dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de la pequeña.

—Tranquila, Subame. Kaoru está aquí.

El contacto tranquilizó a la niña y pronto volvió a dormir profundamente. Se metió el pul gar en la boca y rodó sobre su estómago.

Kaoru sintió que se le encogía el corazón al ver las líneas de preocupación en el rostro del peque ño. Acarició los mechones de pelo de su frente, y estudió los rasgos de la pequeña cara. El gesto fruncido del pequeño le recordó al señor Himura aunque las niñas no compartían ningún rasgo de él.

—Mamá —murmuró el niño, sin quitarse el dedo de la boca.

Kaoru recordó las largas noches tras la muerte de su madre. La soledad había sido desesperante y entonces ella no tuvo a nadie con quien hablar, nadie que le secara las lágrimas ni la consolara. Subame sólo tenía cuatro años, pero su tristeza era igual de real.

Miró a Ayame, que dormía en el otro extremo, tumbada de espaldas, con la boca abierta, y ron caba. Ayame era muy pequeña. Probablemente, apenas recordaba a su madre.

Pero Subame sí la recordaría. Inclinándose hacia delante, besó al pequeño en la frente.

—Tranquila, Subame. No te dejaré.

La puerta se cerró de un portazo.

Kaoru se puso en pie de un salto y vio al señor Himura de pie junto a la puerta con algunos víveres en su mano. Tenía los hombros y el som brero salpicados de la lluvia y la expresión de su rostro era asesina.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, con voz tensa.

—Subame tenía una pesadilla. Estaba llamando a su madre — susurró ella.

Las facciones del señor Himura se suaviza ron ligeramente.

— Hace tiempo que no tenía una de esas. Probablemente la partida de Yahiko las ha desen cadenado otra vez.

— Ha vuelto a dormirse. Y si no hablamos alto, seguramente dormirá un par de horas más.

Kenshin fue hasta la cocina y dejó las compras en el suelo. Se detuvo un momento, después suspiro y la miró.

— Será mejor que se vaya en cuanto se termine la lluvia —dijo—No tardará más de un par de días.

Estaba protegiendo a las niñas.

Pero ahora ella también.

La miró durante un largo momento, y después hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

—He olvidado la comida. Será mejor que se vaya. Los dos tenemos mucho que hacer.

El señor Himura entrecerró los ojos, y por un momento ella pensó que iba a discutir. Pero no lo hizo. Se fue. Esta vez no hubo ni amago de beso, ni sacudida de deseo.

Kaoru dudaba que alguna vez hubiera trabaja do tanto como aquel día. En Tokio sus días estaban llenos de actividad, pero siempre había excusas para salir de la cocina. Después de servir el desayuno, siempre tenía media hora de tranquilidad para leer y disfrutar de su propio desayuno. Y los viajes a media mañana al merca do eran siempre momentos de cotilleo y conver sación con los vendedores.

Sin embargo en Kioto el trabajo no se aca baba nunca. Tardó casi media hora en arrancar la comida seca y pegada a las sartenes y cazuelas.

En cuanto tuvo la vajilla limpia y a secar en el escurridor, amasó unos cuantos bollos de harina y levadura y preparó masa fermentada para que al final de la semana pudieran tener pan. Después, se ocupó de la leche.

Estaba empezando a organizar las provisiones cuando Subame se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos.

—Tengo que hacer pipí —dijo.

Al oír la voz de su hermana, Ayame se sentó también y bostezó.

— Yo también.

Kaoru acompaño a las pequeñas, por desgracia aun no podían salir a jugar por lo que Kaoru les improviso algunos juegos que pudieran entretenerlas.

La risa de las niñas resonó en el aire y los dos se metieron en el cobertizo, mientras Kaoru estaba preparando algo para alimentarlas, no pudo evitar sonreír. No tenía ni idea de cómo tratar a unas niñas, pero se imaginaba que sería toda una aventura.

Cuando la vajilla del desayuno estuvo recogi da, las tres se enfrascaron en la tarea de organizar las provisiones que habían comprado el día ante rior.

Una vez que la cocina estuvo más o menos organizada, Kaoru salió para hacer los quehaceres del dojo, pasando primero por la habitación en la que se había quedado. Las niñas la siguieron, juntas alisaron las mantas y futones.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Subame, señalando el bulto con sus pertenencias, todavía dentro del mantel.

— Solo unas pocas cosas que traje de casa.

Kaoru desató el mantel. Como si hubieran encontrado un tesoro, las niñas estudiaron los pocos objetos que contenía. Subame agarró un cepillo y Ayame estudió un par de kanzashi.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Subame, señalando un paquete envuelto en papel rosa y atado con una delicada cinta blanca.

Era la compra especial que Kaoru hizo antes de llegar a Kioto especialmente para su noche de bodas. Hacía menos de dos semanas había observado al tendero envolver delicada mente el yukata en el papel rosa, y se había imaginado cómo sería que su marido desabrochara era delicada prenda, entonces su marido no tenía cara. Sólo era palabras en un papel.

Ahora era un hombre de carne y hueso, de fac ciones finas y penetrantes ojos ambar. Esta vez imaginó las manos callosas de Kenshin en bordes de la tela y su piel desnuda, y la visión despertó una ardiente sensación en su cuerpo.

—Nada importante —dijo ella.

Se aclaró la garganta y dejó el paquete a un lado.

El yukata, como sus sueños, no tenía sitio en Kioto.

_Besos y bendiciones, especialmente a Ranka Hime y Pauli que me dan ánimos para seguir. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Siete**

A media tarde el sol se asomaba entre las nubes que flotaban sobre un claro cielo azul. Bajo el calor del sol había borrado cualquier rastro de lluvia, dejando nicamente el olor a pasto húmedo.

Vigilando las calles Kenshin recordaba la tormenta que había sufrido Kioto un tiempo atrás, muchas vidas se perdieron y hubo fuertes daños. Aquella había sido una de las peores épocas de su vida, mientras Kioto moría él estaba atrapado con su esposa, que entonces no tenía fuerzas para levantarse de la cama y no había podido ayudar a las pocas personas que permanecían en la destruida ciudad.

Toda su vida se había desmoronado. Nunca se había sentido más impotente, más fuera de control.

Un hombre en su sano juicio hubiera abando nado la tierra que tanto le había arrebatado. Sin embargo, él se quedó. Nunca había dado la espal da a un problema, y ésta no fue tampoco la pri mera vez.

Aunque el precio que había pagado era muy alto.

Sintió que un nudo le agarrotaba la garganta.

Todavía estaba a tiempo de atajar la situación y regresar a Osaka. Yahiko le había dicho que siempre tendría un lugar para él y las niñas si regresaba. Pero Kenshin detestaba la idea de regresar y nunca lo habría considerado si el único afectado fuera él. Ahora tenía que pensar en las dos niñas.

En Osaka, podrían ir a un colegio de verdad, tener amigos, y no preocuparse cada día sobre los bandidos y su seguridad.

Alzó los ojos hacia el cielo azul.

— Seguro que crees que soy un tonto, Tomoe. Tenías razón cuando dijiste que teníamos que irnos.

Se había acostumbrado a hablar a Tomoe cuando estaba en medio de la nada. Si alguien lo veía, lo creería un loco, pero hablar con ella le ayudaba a mantenerse cuerdo.

El susurro del viento en los árboles fue su única respuesta.

—Creo que ya debes saber que he contratado a una mujer para que cuide de las niñas. Parece que se le dan bien, y tiene un buen corazón. Estoy seguro de que recogerá sus cosas antes de que ter mine el verano. Me acuerdo de cuánto odiabas tú todo esto.

Se frotó la frente. No se atrevía a hablar en voz alta de la atracción que sentía hacia la señori ta Kamiya. Hablarlo en alto lo haría mucho más tangible. Mucho más pecado.

— Sólo la he contratado —dijo ahora, con un poco demasiado énfasis — . Te prometí que no volvería a enamorarme nunca más.

Fue una promesa que le hizo mientras Tomoe agonizaba. En aquellos horribles momentos, hubiera hecho un trato con el diablo por salvarle la vida.

—Y mantendré mi promesa.

De repente se sintió agotado y emprendió el camino a casa, llegó una hora antes de la puesta del sol, pero cuando terminó con sus ocupaciones el sol ya se había ocultado detrás del horizonte, y sólo quedaba su rastro en las luces rojas anaranjadas que iluminaban el paisaje y las montañas lejanas.

Aquél era su momento favorito del día. El sol ocultándose y prendiendo fuego a la tierra. Tanta belleza siempre le cortaba la respiración, en Osaka no había atardeceres ni vistas como ésa.

En cuanto puso un pie en el primer escalón del porche, oyó los gritos de las niñas.

— ¡Papá!

Kenshin sonrió, por muy cansado que estuvie ra, le encantaba escuchar el entusiasmo en las voces de las pequeñas

Fue a abrir la puerta, pero en ese justo momento ésta se abrió desde dentro, las niñas salieron corriendo al porche. Las dos saltaban y gritaban de alegría junto al umbral. Él se agachó, sin recordar la última vez que las había visto tan contentas.

Ayame abrió los brazos todo lo que pudo y le enseñó la casa.

—Mira lo que hemos hecho hoy.

Subame frunció el ceño, y tapó con la mano los ojos de su padre.

— ¡No! ¡No! Primero cierra los ojos.

— Hemos jugado a muchos juegos —gritó Ayame, excitada.

Kenshin se echó a reír. —¿Qué clase de juegos?

— Hemos hecho montones de ropa. Y hemos guardado cajas.

Kenshin asintió, maravillado ante el hecho de que la señorita Kamiya hubiera convertido las tareas domésticas en juegos y aventuras.

—Los juegos de la señorita Kamiya.

—Sí —dijo Subame—. Ahora ten los ojos cerra dos y te llevaré adentro.

Kenshin obedeció, incorporándose lentamente mientras cada niña lo tomaba de una mano.

—No mires, papá —dijo Ayame.

—No estoy mirando —dijo el pelirrojo.

Entró en la sala principal del dojo, medio esperando tropezar con una de las cajas o sacos que había metido la noche anterior.

—¿Cuándo me van a dejar verlo?

— ¡Ahora! —dijo Subame.

Kenshin abrió los ojos y recorrió la habitación con la mirada. No sólo que todas las provisiones estaban recogidas y pudo ver que los futones de ambas habitaciones estaban perfectamente colocados. Montones de ropa sucia, uno oscuro y otro claro, estaban separados en el suelo en una esquina. El suelo de madera estaba limpio y la vajilla del fre gadero limpia y organizada en las estanterías.

El olor a ramen y pastelitos de maíz impregnaba la cabana. Hasta ese momen to, Kenshin no se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba, y notó que se le hacía la boca agua.

Un movimiento y el ruido de cazue las atrajo su mirada hacia la cocina, allí vio a la señorita Kamiya, llevando el delantal de cuadros azul de Tomoe, aunque ahora con restos de harina de maíz. Desde esa mañana, se había hecho una trenza y la había recogido en un moño sobre la nuca. Para su sorpresa, pensó que prefería la tren za suelta, balanceándose seductora sobre el suave montículo donde inician sus piernas.

Ella se volvió y sus miradas se encontraron, como si leyera sus pensamientos, Kaoru notó el color que le cubría el cuello y las mejillas.

—Bienvenido a casa.

Por primera vez en su vida, Kenshin se sintió incómodo con una mujer,no una esposa ni una amante y sin embargo mucho más que una niñera. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Parece que ha estado muy ocupada.

—Había muchas cosas que hacer —dijo ella, bajando la mirada hacia la cazuela que tenía sobre la cocina—. La cena está preparada, si tiene hambre.

—Podría comerme un oso.

Subame frunció el ceño.

—No tenemos oso, papá, sólo ramen.

Kenshin soltó una carcajada.

Dios, qué bien le sentaba reírse.

—Es más que perfecto.

— Siéntese a la mesa —dijo ella—. Le serviré un plato.

Kenshin reparó en que la mesa de la cocina estaba limpia. Había servilletas dobladas debajo de los tenedores, y un plato de galletas en el cen tro. La mesa tenía un aspecto realmente agrada ble, y aunque se sintió como un traidor por pen sarlo, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se alegraba de estar en casa.

La señorita Kamiya removió la cazuela, sus movimientos no eran tan inseguros como habían sido los de Tomoe. Esa mujer se movía con eficacia y precisión, cada movimiento tenía un objetivo, no se la imaginaba sentada junto al río leyendo poesía como hacía Tomoe, ni soñando acerca de un imposible viaje a China. La esmerada educación de Tomoe había sido lo que le había atraído de ella Tomoe era exactamente lo contrario a él, ella era su fuente de equilibrio.

La señorita Kamiya no perdía el tiempo en ton terías, no era del tipo de mujer a quien gustaba engatusar a los demás, daba órdenes y esperaba que se obedecieran y claro que todos lo hacían por que a pesar de su carácter fuerte Kaoru Kamiya era una mujer hermosa y adorable, un rasgo que él se alegraba mucho de ver.

—¿Qué tal le ha ido el día, señor Himura? —preguntó ella, con voz alegre y genuinamente interesada.

—Bien.

—No sabía si prefería galletas o pan de maíz, así que he hecho las dos cosas.

—Me gustan las dos —dijo él, perplejo ante su eficacia.

—¿Ha habido algún desperfecto en la cuidad?

—La lluvia ha sido muy ligera, nada de que preocuparse.

—Tengo mucho que aprender sobre esta cuidad.

Él se frotó la nuca con la mano.

—Trabajar duro y suerte es todo lo que necesi ta un hombre para triunfar.

— Sospecho que usted trabaja duro —dijo ella, insertando un cuchillo en el pan.

Satisfecha al sacarlo completamente limpio, retiró la bandeja del horno.

—Lo que me falta es la suerte.

Ella sonrió, mirándolo.

—En fin, quizá eso haya cambiado.

Kenshin sintió que se relajaba, pero pronto se controló, quizá porque hacía mucho que nadie le preguntaba qué tal le había ido el día. La fácil conversación con Kaoru le hacía sentirse un poco, no, demasiado casado.

—He aprendido a no contar con nada.

—Todos a lavarse las manos —dijo ella, con una sonrisa menos relajada—. La cena está lista.

— ¿Tenemos que lavarnos las manos otra vez?— protestó Subame —. Pero nos las hemos lavado antes del desayuno y antes de la comida. ¿Aún no estamos bastante limpios?

— Se han bañado hace poco —dijo Kenshin. —Llevan arrastrándose por el suelo desde la hora de comer —insistió Kaoru, señalando el fre gadero con la cabeza, los tres la obedecieron.

—Kaoru me gusta —dijo Subame.

—¿Va a ser nuestra nueva madre? —preguntó Ayame.

Kenshin aspiró hondo.

— Sólo me está ayudando durante una temporada.

— Se porta como una mamá —dijo Ayame. Subame se secó las manos húmedas en los pan talones.

— Oh, y Ayame la ha llamado dos veces mamá.

Ayame miró a su padre, con expresión incierta.

Kenshin se tragó un sobresalto de ira.

—No importa, pequeña.

Ayame pareció más aliviada y los tres se diri gieron a la mesa.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras, el enfa do de Kenshin se extendió como el fuego en agosto, aunque sabía que no era lógico.

Pero le inquietaba que la señorita Kamiyase hubiera metido tan fácilmente en el papel de Tomoe y lo que añadía más sal a la herida era el hecho de que la señorita Kamiya estaba haciéndolo mucho mejor que Tomoe.

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa, la señorita Kamiya dejó una cazuela varios platos de ramen en la mesa y los complementos. Hacía mucho tiempo que él no tomaba una comida caliente en casa, y aunque era cons ciente de que lo mínimo que podía hacer era decir gracias, no lo hizo, en lugar de eso, cayó sobre la comida.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que se perca tara de que la mujer no estaba comiendo.

Sentada en su silla, tenía las manos cruzadas sobre el mantel y lo miraba como si le acabaran de salir cuernos.

Kenshin dejó el tenedor, que golpeó ruidosa mente el plato.

Se moría de ganas por discutir con ella, aunque sólo para demostrar que no estaba impresionado en absoluto por lo que la mujer había hecho aquel día.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Me gusta rezar y bendecir la mesa antes de comer —dijo ella, en un tono irritantemente razo nable.

Después, desdobló la servilleta y se la colocó sobre el regazo.

—Aquí nunca nos hemos molestado con esas formalidades —gruñó él.

Lo cierto era que antes de que Tomoe cayera enferma, siempre habían bendecido la mesa, pero de eso hacía mucho tiempo

Kaoru alzó la barbilla casi imperceptiblemente y lo miró sin vacilación.

—Quizá ya es hora de que empiecen.

Kenshin dejó que la irracional irritación que sentía desbancara los argumentos racionales de su mente.

—No veo para qué.

—Me parece increíble que no lo comprenda, la educación va más allá de la clase social o círculos sociales.

Kenshin no estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer le hablara tan directamente, cuando Tomoe se enfadaba, su reacción habían sido tensos silen cios y largos suspiros cargados de reproches.

— Usted no es su madre —la interrumpió él, mucho más bruscamente de lo que había deseado.

Ella palideció, pero sus ojos escupían llamas de furia, dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa.

—Está usted en lo cierto, señor Himura.

Estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero se dio cuenta de que las niñas habían dejado de comer y estaban observando el intercambio con los ojos muy abiertos.

Despacio, se levantó.

—Voy a salir a tomar un poco el aire fresco.

—Esto no es Tokio, no es prudente mero dear por ahí por la noche.

Kaoru fue hacia la puerta de la calle —No tengo intención de merodear.

Tirando con rabia la servilleta sobre la mesa, Kenshin se levantó. Había sido un estúpido, y era muy consciente de ello.

—No conoce la parte de fuera.

Sabía que ella estaba furiosa con él y, franca mente, no podía reprochárselo. La mujer había trabajado duramente todo el día y él se había comportado como un desagradecido. Ella no tenía la culpa de no ser Tomoe y de que nunca lo fuera a ser.

— Si lo que necesita es ir al pasear, la acompañaré. En esta cuidad los maleantes abundan.

Kaoru puso la mano sobre la manilla de la puerta y la abrió.

—Prefiero vérmelas con un maleante.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, salió y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Kaoru sintió que se le lle naban los ojos de lágrimas, siin lámpara, la única luz que tenía para guiarla era la luz de la luna que parecía sonreír al mundo,n o esta ba segura de qué haría únicamente sabía que tenía que salir de la casa.

Tropezó con un palo y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

Quería esconderse de la inexplicable irritación del señor Himura y de las perplejas expresiones en el rostro de las niñas. Si había trabajado tan desesperadamente durante todo el día era por que quería convertir el dojo en un verdadero hogar.

Y el señor Himura, por razones que ella no lograba comprender, se había enfadado con ella precisamente por hacerlo. Llego a la sala de entrenamientos donde kenshin guardaba sus katanas y se dedicaba a practicar.

Durante el día, había dado una vuelta por el lugar con las niñas y mien tras las niñas charlaban contentos, ella había inspeccionado el lugar, al contrario que la casa, estaba sorprendentemente bien organizado.

No estaba segura de cuánto rato estuvo allí, observando la amplia colección de armas de quien se suponía seria su marido.

Un crujido en la puerta del establo llamó su atención y la hizo volver la cabeza, el señor Himura estaba en el umbral sin embargo ella siguió con la tarea de ver las diferentes armas, como si no hubiera nada mas importante o vital que hacerlo.

—¿Va a quedarse aquí toda la noche?

La grave y rica voz del señor Himura reso nó en todo la edificación, Kaoru notó que se le encogía el estómago y que le ardía la piel.

—Me gusta esto, aquí hay tranquilidad.

Él caminó hasta su altura y cuando llego junto a ella Kaoru pudo ver que la diferencia de estatura era mínima, pero perfecta.

Estaba tan cerca que casi la rozó con el hombro.

La fragancia masculina, una mezcla de aire fresco y madera, la envolvió. Irritada por la reacción de su cuerpo, apretó los puños. Sintió ganas de irse, pero ¿adonde? ¿De nuevo a su habitación, al futon donde podía tumbarse y estar despierta escuchan do cómo él se movía por todo el dojo?

Ninguno de los dos habló.

El señor Himura extendió la mano a una katana con una decoración exquisita y la acaricio suavemente.

Qué estupidez, pensó Kaoru, sentir celos de una espada.

Cada centímetro del dojo llevaban la marca del señor Himura acompañando a la presencia de Tomoe que también estaba por toda la casa y el jardín. Ese día, ella había deseado dejar también su marca, aunque fuera pequeña, en el dojo.

—He acostado a las niñas.

—Gracias.

Kaoru había pensado que ella sería la encarga da de acostarlas y de darles un beso de buenas noches al cubrirlos con las mantas hasta la barbilla, sueños, una vez más había permitido que sus sueños la hundieran en una profunda sensación de tristeza.

—La temperatura va a descender muy brusca mente —dijo él.

A Kaoru nunca se le habían dado bien las con versaciones superficiales, y mucho menos ignorar un problema que le miraba directamente a la cara.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver la temperatura con su grosero comportamiento delante de las niñas?

Él la miró unos segundos, sin hacer amago de pedir perdón.

—Ésta situación es muy incómoda.

Kaoru echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y soltó una histérica carcajada.

—Ojalá fuera sólo incómoda, señor Himura.

—Es usted es muy franca —dijo él, su voz tan dura como su mirada.

—De eso me han acusado a menudo.

Su carácter honesto y directo le había causado problemas con sus tíos en más de una ocasión.

—Puedo llevarla de vuelta a tomar un carro hacia Tokio.

Una amarga sonrisa torció los labios femeninos.

—No he hecho un viaje tan largo para pasar veinticuatro horas en un dojo, vine para casar me con usted.

El señor Himura apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada, hasta que un ligero crujido le hizo soltarla.

—Usted vino aquí atraída por una mentira, no por mí y la verdad es que yo sería un pésimo mari do para usted o para cualquier mujer. Amar a Tomoe...

Hizo una pausa, como si el solo hecho de mencionar el nombre de su difunta esposa le hiciera daño.

— Amarla a ella se llevó todo el amor que había en mí. Ya no me queda nada.

El reconocimiento en voz alta de sus senti mientos fue tremendamente duro, y por mucho que le dolió escuchar aquellas palabras, Kaoru agradeció su sinceridad.

—Tengo un talento especial para querer estar con gente que no me puede amar.

Los ojos de Kenshin se entrecerraron por un segundo.

—¿Ha estado casada antes?

-No.

En ese momento, no sentía el menor deseo de hablar sobre su pasado, y mucho menos de Enishi.

— Sólo una familia que no sabía qué hacer conmigo.

Una ligera brisa sopló por la puerta abierta, revolviendo la espesa melena de pelo rojo mas culino.

Era un hombre poderoso, que irradiaba energía y sexualidad a pesar de su apariencia casi delicada. No era de extrañar que ella sintiera tan vivamente su presencia a su lado.

Deseó haber tenido palabras elocuentes que mágicamente curaran el dolor de Kenshin y el suyo. Pero en lugar de eso, Kaoru habló tan llana mente como lo hacía siempre.

—Tomoe no está, señor Himura, y lo siento por usted y por los niñas.

El señor Himura cruzó los brazos delante del pecho, su rostro impasible y serio como una máscara.

Kaoru debió tomar su expresión como adver tencia de que no quería escuchar lo que ella iba a decir pero no lo hizo.

— Pero la realidad es que estamos en esto juntos —conti nuó—. ¿Cómo sugiere que intentemos sacar lo mejor de la situación?

Besos y bendiciones para todas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Personas encantadoras que siguen esta historia, este capitulo esta un poquito subidito de todo, ya saben que es muy de mi estilo, asi que lo dejo a su consideración **

**Besitos **

**Ocho**

De ninguna manera —le espetó el señor Himura.

Su mirada brillaba de ira, y Kaoru se dio cuenta de que lo que deseaba era enzarzarse en una dis cusión con ella.

Kaoru cruzó los brazos en el pecho pero, en lugar de enfadarse, prefirió cambiar de táctica. Respiró profundamente, y obligó a sus músculos a relajarse.

—Hábleme de su esposa —dijo, sin amilanarse.

Aquello era un serio riesgo. La muerte de Tomoe era una herida abierta que todavía no había cicatrizado, pero si quería salvar su futuro Kaoru sabía que tenía que entender el pasado del señor Himura, sin prejuicios y sin temores.

Tenso, él bajó la mirada.

—Está muerta y enterrada, para siempre, y no quiero hablar de ella.

Sólo medio metro los separaba, pero podía haber sido perfectamente un millón de kilóme tros.

— Su huella y su rastro está por todo su hogar. Le guste o no, sigue estando muy presente.

La mandíbula masculina se tensó hasta tal punto que un músculo de la mejilla se le contraía espasmódicamente.

— ¡Está muerta! —exclamó él.

—Pero no ha desaparecido, algunos kimonos, las cortinas e incluso peinetas y adornos están aun aquí.

El señor Himura tragó saliva y una media sonrisa logró curvar ligeramente sus labios.

— He visto los comentarios que hizo en su libro de recetas, y las manchas en la página del mochi.

—No era una buena cocinera —admitió él, los músculos tan tensos que parecían a punto de rom perse—. Pero estaba tratando de aprender, quería hacerlo por mí.

Kaoru quiso tomar sus manos entre las suyas como consuelo, pero no se atrevió. Estaba segura de que si lo hacía, él volvería a cerrarse en sí mismo.

—¿Por eso lo siguió hasta aquí?

Kenshin aspiró hondo.

—La idea de una restauración y una nueva era siempre fueron mías, fue el destino el que se encapricho en enamorarnos.

—¿Por qué?

—Viví una era difícil señorita Kaoru, vi morir a la gente que mas quería por el simple hecho de protegerme, no se, pero tal vez solo quise hacer lo mismo por los demás, de la misma manera desinteresada que me enseñaron.

—¿La conoció en Osaka?

— No, nos conocimos aquí, yo venia de hacer una misión para el Ishin Shishi y ella me vio cuando la lleve a cabo, no podía dejar testigos y la lleve conmigo a la posada donde nos encontrábamos hospedados —le contó. Cerró los ojos como recordando el momento—. Aquel día ella llevaba un paraguas rojo y dijo que yo en verdad podía hacer llover sangre.

Kaoru sintió una punzada de algo que no supo reconocer cuando supo que él era al Hitokiri Battōsai, ahora comprendia las palabras de Sanosuke Sagara "TODO JAPON SABE QUIEN ES EL". Nunca había sentido nada así, no era miedo era algo más parecido a la consideración.

-Después de los años en guerra y de prestar servicio al los Ishin Shishi no podía dejar tarea inconclusa, tenia que velar por lo logrado en memoria de todos los que luchamos para conseguirlo.

—¿Y a Tomoe, le gustó?

La expresión del rostro masculino reflejaba una cierta tristeza.

—Llegamos unos meses después de l fin de la lucha, Una temporada anterior estuvimos viviendo como granjeros en un lugar calmado y apartado, puedo decir que fue ahí donde en verdad nos enamoramos, ella buscaba recrear esa etapa de nuestras vidas donde todo parecía estar bien y el futuro nos prometía sonrisas.

Kenshin sacudió la cabeza, tratando de apartar imágenes mejor olvidadas de su mente.

—Entonces debí hacerle caso —continuó—, pero después bandas de renegados amenazaban la composición de un nuevo gobierno, de una nueva era y antepuse mis ideales a sus sueños.

—¿Cómo murió?

—En mis brazo y por mi culpa señorita Kamiya, asesine a mi esposa cuando ella se interpuso en un ataque dentro de una trampa dirigida a mí.

Kaoru lo escuchaba en silencio, la historia de Kenshin le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Una muerte inesperada podía destrozar muchas vidas. Las muertes de sus padres habían cambiado su vida para siempre pero la muerte de Tomoe era un tormento para la conciencia del Kenshin Himura.

—Usted no el mato señor Himura, cualquier persona que ame a alguien daría la vida por protegerlo, usted debería de sentirse honrado en poder generar un amor tan puro y grande. Y eso mi señor solo lo logra la gente que de verdad es inigualable.

Kenshin sacudió la cabeza.

— Como puede decir eso de un asesino señorita Kaoru?

Yo sin conocerlo demasiado puedo ver las grandes cualidades que tiene, es un buen hombre, honesto y responsable no me extraña que alguien pueda amarlo con tanta intensidad. En parte creo tenerle envidia yo jamás he generado ese tipo de sentimientos en ninguna persona. Sonrió de lado mostrando en sus ojos el mar de tristeza y desesperación que estos eran.

Kenshin se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—La gratitud y la costumbre pueden confundir.

—Si, no me atrevo a dudarlo pero nunca para dar la vida.

La luz del quinqué creaba sombras alargadas en el rostro masculino. Él la miró, con los ojos ámbar casi negros por la rabia y la tristeza.

— Ya hemos hablado bastante por una noche. Kaoru sabía que le había empujado a hablar.

Aunque tenía miles de preguntas para él, sabía que aquella noche habían dado un primer paso. Y era consciente de que ya sería imposible sacarle una palabra más.

—Es tarde. Y ha sido un día muy largo —dijo ella.

Alzando el quinqué, pasó delante de él hacia la puerta del establo. Él la siguió en silencio, y cerró la puerta después de que ambos salieran al frío aire de la noche.

—Ese quinqué se queda en el dojo.

Sin esperar respuesta, Kenshin tomó el quin qué de sus manos. Sopló la llama y lo colocó en un gancho junto a la puerta.

Sin la tenue luz de la llama, la noche pareció tragárselos. Las nubes formaban una pantalla delante de la luna, y Kaoru apenas podía ver unos centímetros delante de ella.

—¿Y cómo pretende que volvamos?

— Conozco cada raíz y cada barranco en mi propiedad.

—Yo no puedo decir lo mismo.

Unos dedos fuertes la tomaron del codo.

—No se preocupe, estoy justo detrás de usted.

El contacto de los dedos masculinos en ella pro vocó una oleada de calor que le subió por el brazo. Por un momento, su mente vagó sin control y ella se imaginó esas mismas manos acariciándole la barbilla, descendiéndole por el cuello, desabro chándole la blusa, y acariciándole la piel desnuda.

Apartando la imagen de su mente, Kaoru se sujetó el kimono para poder caminar un poco mas rápido y echó a andar hacia la casa sin embargo esa misma rapidez le jugo una mala partida, cayó hacia atrás con fuerza y se habría desplo mado contra el suelo si el señor Himura no la hubiera sujetado.

El instinto la hizo suje tarse a las ropas del hombre para poder incorporarse. Kaoru se encontró casi frente a su cara, los nudillos apretados sobre el pecho masculino, y los labios separados por apenas unos centímetros.

Sintió cómo el corazón de Kenshin latía con fuerza bajo su mano, y notó el aliento masculino acariciándole la mejilla, cuando él ladeó ligera mente la cara. El deseo se apoderó de ella.

Sin pensarlo, se puso de puntillas y se asió los brazos del hombre con dedos tem blorosos. El corazón le latía con fuerza y olvi dándose de las convenciones sociales y el decoro, apretó los labios contra los de él.

El beso, con los labios cerrados, era totalmente casto y ella se sintió cohibida mientras él, rígido como una piedra, la miraba desde su altura, los ojos oro líquido como los de Satanás buscando quemarla. De repente, se sintió como una tonta, e intentó musitar una dis culpa.

No necesitó ninguna.

El brazo fuerte de Kenshin la rodeó por la estrecha cintura y la apretó contra su pecho, su erección evidente a través de la tela.

Para Kenshin, el casto beso de Kaoru fue como una chispa. Un ardiente deseo prendió en él, que mando sus venas con necesidad incontrolada. No pensó en el pasado ni en el futuro, sino sólo en satisfacer la pasión que despertaba por todo su cuerpo, una pasión que él creía muerta.

A la pálida luz de la luna, Kenshin vio un des tello de sorpresa en los ojos de Kaoru cuando ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Nunca la habían besado debidamente, y él pensó por un instante que la había asustado, y que ella saldría huyendo de él, tropezando a duras penas hacia la casa, a refugiarse en su habitación.

En verdad, sería lo mejor para los dos.

Pero en lugar de eso, ella se inclinó hacia delante, y se apretó de cintura para arriba contra él.

Como si su cuerpo tuviera voluntad propia, Kenshin deslizó la mano por la espalda femenina hasta la nuca, y, atrapando con la mano un puña do de pelo, le echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Los alientos de ambos, cálidos y entrecorta dos, se mezclaron en la frialdad de la noche.

Olvidándose del aire helado que los rodeaba, Kenshin la besó en plena boca. Gimiendo, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, avivando el fuego que ardía en las venas masculinas.

Él deslizó la lengua en la boca femenina. Exploró, exigió, poseyó. Kaoru era dulce como la miel, y él estaba dispuesto a devorarla en aquel mismo momento y aquel mismo lugar, cada minuto del tiempo que llevaban juntos había querido hacerlo.

Ella gimió suavemente al sentir la mano del hombre por encima de la tela del kimono, en el pecho, acariciándole el pezón hasta endurecerlo al máximo.

Kenshin depositó un reguero de besos desde los labios femeninos hasta el hueco de la garganta.

—Kami me ayude, pero la deseo.

Ella arqueó la espalda hacia él, y se humede ció los labios con la lengua.

-Sí.

Kenshin contempló el rostro pálido a la tenue luz de la luna. Los senos redondeados se apreta ban contra su pecho con cada respiración entre cortada de la joven, y él sintió el temblor de los muslos femeninos pegados a él.

El deseo, caliente y poderoso, recorrió las venas y las entrañas de ambos.

Al diablo las consecuencias. La llevaría al dojo y la tendería sobre el tatami para hacerle el amor. Su necesidad era incontrola ble, atormentada por demasiadas noches intermi nables sin la compañía de una mujer.

Volvió a besarla, mordisqueando el labio infe rior con los dientes mientras tomaba un seno redondeado en la palma de la mano. Frustrado por la tela que los separaba de la piel desnuda, agarró la tela en la mano, dispuesto a romperla.

La puerta de la casa se abrió con un porta zo.

—Papá, ¿estás ahí?

La voz de Subame rasgó el frío de la noche y lo paralizó.

Como si le hubieran echado un jarro de agua helada, Kenshin interrumpió el beso. Sin soltar a Kaoru, la miró. Tenían los cabellos despeinados, los labios hinchados y los ojos nublados de deseo.

—Qué demonios estamos haciendo —mascu lló él, con voz rasposa.

Ella parpadeó, se llevó las puntas de los dedos a los labios, y las nubes que cubrían sus ojos se desvanecieron.

—No creo que necesite una explicación.

Soltándola, Kenshin se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

— ¡Papá! —gritó Subame, desde la puerta, más alto.

—Ahora mismo voy, Subame. Cierra la puerta para que no salga el calor. —¿Vas a venir enseguida?

— Sí. Pero cierra la puerta. —Vale, papá.

Cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse de un golpe, Kenshin intentó recuperar a duras penas la compostura. Su erección seguía latiendo, y le recordaba lo que había estado a punto de suceder.

—Lo siento.

Tristeza y frustración cubrieron los ojos feme ninos.

—Yo no.

—No deberíamos haber hecho eso —dijo él.

—No es un pecado volver a vivir.

En el año después de la muerte de Tomoe, Kenshin había vivido en un limbo. Había sido incapaz de concentrarse en nada que no fueran sus pequeñas protegidas y la supervivencia diaria. Ahora, de repente, tenía a otra mujer viviendo bajo el mismo techo, despertando deseos tan fuertes en él que superaban incluso lo que había sentido por Tomoe y es que estaba aprendiendo que Kaoru Kamiya era una mujer única y atrayente como ninguna otra.

No había hecho nada malo, pero no podía evi tar los remordimientos que le comían por dentro.

Se pasó los dedos temblorosos por el pelo. La realidad y los dolorosos recuerdos del pasado enfriaron lo que quedaba de su deseo. El frío de la noche le caló hasta los huesos.

— Será mejor que entremos.

—¿Así que ya está? —preguntó ella, tensa—. ¿No quiere hablar de lo que acaba de suceder?

Kenshin apretó tanto la mandíbula que casi temió que se le partieran los dientes.

-No.

Una semana después, el sol había calentado la tierra y desplazado el frío. Kaoru deseó que tam bién pudiera fundir el frío que se había instalado entre el señor Himura y ella.

El beso los había sorprendido a los dos porque ella no esperaba que le flaquearan las rodillas cuando él la acarició, ni tampoco que sus sentidos se desbocarán al sentir el deseo en el cuerpo masculino pero sobre todo no había esperado desearlo tanto.

Era evidente que él tampoco había imaginado la atracción que sintió hacia ella. La reacción de su cuerpo lo enfureció, aunque no hablaba mucho, desde aquella noche su comportamiento había sido formal y manteniendo la distancia en todo momento. Él no quería sentir nada por ella. Pero lo había sentido.

A pesar del silencio del señor Himura, cada vez que él entraba en la cabaña ella, estuviera cocinando en la cocina o tumbada en el futon por la noche, era consciente de su presencia.

Él se hacía sentir en cada centímetro y cada día que pasaba, la inquietud que la había embar gado cuando la besó crecía más y más.

Kaoru continuó golpeando la masa de pan y echó un poco de harina por encima. Se asomó por la ventana y vio a las niñas jugando en el porche. De repente, Subame se levantó.

— ¡Viene la diligencia! —gritó el niño.

Kaoru alzó los ojos desde la masa de pan. A lo lejos, la diligencia, rodeada por una nube de polvo, avanzaba hacia la cabaña. Reconoció la diligencia de Sanosuke inmediatamente.

—¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí?

La curiosidad rápidamente dio paso a la ale gría de tener una visita, disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de las niñas, pero después de una semana de vivir con niñas y un señor Himura prácticamente mudo, le encantaba la idea de poder hablar con otro adulto.

Rápidamente dio forma a las barras de pan y las dejó junto a la ventana, se secó las manos, y salió al porche donde las niñas salta ban de alegría.

— Viene el señor Sagara, Kaoru —dijo Ayame.

Kaoru sonrió.

—Ya lo veo. ¿Qué crees que lo trae por aquí?

—Papá —dijo Subame.

—¿Papaá?

—Aunque no quieran admitirlo abiertamente se quieren casi como hermanos y el viene a visitarnos de ves en cuando —dijo Subame.

—No podría habérmelo imaginado.

— La gente nunca se queda mucho —dijo Subame—. Dicen que papá no es muy amable.

Qué raro.

La diligencia se detuvo delante del porche. Sanosuke puso el freno de mano y ató las riendas. Se llevó la mano al cintilla que tenia en la frente

— Supongo que ahora es señora Himura. Ella arqueó una ceja, sin querer dar ningún indicio de la realidad de la situación.

—No, señor, el nombre sigue siendo Kamiya.

Un destello de sorpresa brilló por un momento en los ojos del exguerrero, bajó del pescante de la diligencia y se acercó a las niñas. El sol había bronceado su piel y el camino había impregnado su ropa de una fina capa de polvo. Como las niñas estaban tan cerca, eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras.

—¿Lo he oído bien? ¿El nombre sigue siendo Kamiya?

Kaoru miró a las niñas, que a su vez miraban a Sanosuke con rostros sonrientes.

-Sí.

Sanosuke sacudió con la cabeza.

—Supongo que s —deletreó él, para que los niñas no entendieran el significado de la conversación.

Kaoru no estaba dispuesta a permitir que aquel hombre, que había sido parte y cómplice del engaño, se lo tomara tan a la ligera.

-Oh, sí.

El cochero palideció visiblemente.

—Supongo que querrá hablar conmigo.

—Estoy segura de que así es, pero tiene suer te, normalmente no vuelve a casa hasta bastante tarde.

Sanosuke echó una ojeada por encima del hom bro.

— Lo he encontrado en el camino. Me ha dicho que venía enseguida.

Kaoru sintió un escalofrío en la nuca.

Hacía más de una semana que Kenshin no volvía a casa antes de la puesta de sol y la idea le alegraba. Se negó a recordar cómo las últimas noches, tendida en su cama, trataba de borrar la sensación de las manos y los labios masculinos en su cuerpo.

—Estoy segura de que tendrá un par de cosas que decirle.

—Escuche, señorita Kamiya—dijo el hombre, mirando a las niñas —. Discúlpeme si las cosas no le están yendo bien.

El hombre parecía sinceramente afectado, y a Kaoru le costó un gran esfuerzo continuar enfada da con él.

—Todo el mundo sabe que Kenshin necesita un y, en fin, usted parecía perfecta para él.

—El tiempo lo dirá.

Los ojos del hombre se iluminaron expectan tes.

—Así que no es una causa perdida entre los dos.

Kaoru pensó en el beso.

—No del todo.

El rostro del hombre se dividió en una amplia sonrisa.

—Bien.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó dos tro zos de regaliz.

—¿Le importa que les dé esto a las niñas?

Las sonrisas de Subame y Ayame eran radian tes.

—Por favor, por favor —gritaron.

— Claro que no —respondió ella, incapaz de negarles algo que no tenían casi nunca.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera meterse el regaliz en la boca, añadió:

—¿Qué se dice?

—Gracias.

Las dos niñas salieron corriendo hacia el sakura que les servía de sombra y refugio, el árbol les proporcionaba cierta intimidad, pero estaba lo bastante cerca para que ella pudiera ver los desde la ventana de la cocina.

— Parece que está consiguiendo domar un poco a esas muchachas —dijo Sanosuke.

Kaoru miró a las niñas con afecto; estaban comparando sus regalos, para comprobar cuál de los dos tenía el trozo más grande.

—Son buenos chicas.

—Eso sí es cierto.

Kaoru sabía que debía estar enfadada con él por el papel que había jugado en el engaño, pero lo cierto era que a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, nunca se había sentido más viva que en la última semana.

—Debería decirle al señor Himura esta muy dispuesto a usar las katanas en usted.

El hombre hizo una mueca.

— Puede que lo haga sin que usted le diga nada.

Kaoru sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, en ese caso, será mejor que le dé de cenar primero. ¿Puede quedarse? Tengo un Takoyaki y mochi para despues.

El hombre sonrió, y sus dientes blancos con trastaban vivamente con la piel bronceada.

— Será un placer. Hace mucho que no tomo una buena comida caliente.

La idea de tener compañía la animó

—¿Tiene algún pasajero?

Sería agradable poder hablar con otra mujer.

— Esta vez no, sólo paquetes y provisiones.

Pero la compañía de ferrocarril está estudiando nuevas posibilidades para esta zona y estoy seguro de que dentro de poco la diligencia vendrá cargada de trabajadores.

— Si alguna vez necesita parar, sepa que es bienvenido cuando quiera, siempre me ha gusta do cocinar para gente.

Él asintió, a la vez que la miraba con expre sión más seria.

—Estoy más que dispuesto a aceptar su oferta.

Kaoru recordó el largo viaje hasta el pueblo.

—El día que vine yo no paramos aquí.

Sanosuke se frotó la mandíbula, y bajó la cabe za.

—Aquel día pensé que sería mejor ir por un camino diferente. Me parecía más adecuado que conociera a Kenshin en el pueblo con la señora Kaede, ella suele ser un punto de equilibrio y una amiga cuando se le necesita.

Kaoru alzó una ceja.

—¿Por si acaso me mandaba de vuelta?

—Cuando no quiere hacer algo, es muy difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

— Sí. De eso ya me he dado cuenta.

—En fin, debe de apreciarla, porque nunca des perdicia un minuto con gente que no le cae bien.

—De momento nuestro acuerdo es tan sólo pro fesional. Yo no tengo dinero y él necesita alguien que cuide de la casa. Después del verano, me paga rá y yo podré comprar un bille te a otro lugar, la señora Kaede, usted y los demás lo han puesto entre la espada y la pared.

Sanosuke se echó a reír.

—Nadie pone a Kenshin Himura entre la espada y la pared. Ése hombre siempre hace lo que quiere. Si no la quisiera aquí, le aseguro que ya no estaría usted aquí.

Si no fuera un invitado, o si ella lo conociera mejor, habría intentado obtener algunos detalles más acerca de Kenshin, pero en lugar de ello, señaló con la cabeza hacia la casa.

—Entre y siéntese. Esta mañana he preparado dango.

Sanosuke la siguió al interior de la cabana. Miró a su alrededor, perple jo, y dejó escapar un silbido.

—Jamás hubiera reconocido esta casa.

A lo largo de la última semana, Kaoru había lavado y remendado la ropa, limpiado el polvo de cada rincón y fregado el suelo a conciencia.

—No ha sido fácil organizarla.

Kaoru tomo un par de dulces y un poco de té para darle a Sanosuke, antes de sentarse, echó una rápida ojeada por la ventana, hacia las niñas. Las dos estaban tumbados en la hierba boca arriba, mirando hacia las nubes, los pies apoyados en el árbol y los trozos de regaliz en la boca.

— Coma, por favor —dijo ella, entregándole un par de palillos—. Debe estar hambriento después de un viaje tan largo.

—Le juro que si tengo que volver a comer comida de calle —le aseguró él, saboreando el dango- me vuelvo loco.

Se llevó un trozo a la boca. Cerró los ojos y por un momento pareció perdido y extasiado.

— Señora, si todos sus platos saben así, le ase guro que su casa será una parada regular de la diligencia cuando tenga pasajeros.

La idea de ver a gente de forma regular la hizo sonreír. Kaoru disfrutaba de la compañía de las niñas, pero echaba de menos conversaciones con adultos.

— Siempre serán bienvenidos.

El cochero se limpió los labios con una servi lleta.

— Perfecto, y asegúrese de cobrarles por sus servicios.

—¿Cobrarles?

El hombre se llevó otro trozo de dango a la boca.

— Sí, señora. Un par de yenes por comida.

Kaoru se echó a reír.

—Eso es escandaloso.

—Esto no es Tokio. Y mucho menos para hombres que no han tenido una comida decente en meses, y además servida con el toque de una mujer —le aseguró el hombre, dando otro bocado Señorita Kamiya, va a ganar una fortuna.

Los pasos firmes del señor Himura resona ron en el porche principal, y al instante su cuerpo bloqueó la puerta. Al verlo, Kaoru sintió que se le paraba por un momento el corazón y le hubiera ofrecido una sonrisa de bienveni da si los ojos masculinos no escupieran dagas de indignación.

—Sanosuke, sal de mi casa antes de que cuente hasta tres si no quieres que te mate.

Besos y bendiciones a todas :D


	10. Chapter 10

**A todos mis lectores le ofrezco una disculpa por mi tardanza al subir este capítulo, que por ciento contiene lemon por lo cual lo dejo a su completa consideración**

**Besos **

**Nueve**

Cuando Kenshin divisó la diligencia de Sanosuke acercándose por el horizonte, le embargó una incontenible sensación de rabia y un podero so impulso de matarlo, Kaoru y él estaban en aquel lío, entre otras cosas, por su culpa. Pero cuando subió las escaleras del porche de su casa y escuchó la animación y la alegría en las risas de Kaoru, la rabia dio paso a los celos.

En las semanas que Kaoru llevaba en la casa, Kenshin la había visto sonreír a las niñas, pero no la había oído reír. Su risa resonaba como las campanas de los templos y llenaba la casa de vida.

Aunque había hecho lo imposible para mante ner la distancia con ella, seguía percibiendo los cambios que realizaba día a día en su hogar. Kaoru había llenado la casa de una energía que nunca había tenido, ahora su hogar ya no era el lugar oscuro y serio al que él temía regresar cada noche.

En su mente, todo eran buenas razones para mantener la distancia entre los dos, no quería necesitarla. Si a ello añadía la atracción que her vía en sus venas cada vez que la veía, el resultado era una mezcla explosiva que tarde o temprano le estallaría en la cara.

Pero se había jurado no volver a tocarla.

El acuerdo que tenía con Kaoru era temporal, y no pensaba permitir que ni el deseo ni la soledad la ataran para siempre a una tierra tan dura e inhóspita.

Sanosuke era un buen hombre, eran amigos desde hacía más de cinco años, y había ayudado a superar la terrible época que siguió a la muerte de Tomoe , pero no por mas buen amigo que fuera definitivamente Kaoru no era mujer para él.

Al plantarse en la puerta principal de la caba ña, lo primero que vio fue a Kaoru, estaba sentada frente a Sanosuke, con los ojos sonrien tes y brillantes, y la larga coleta de pelo moviéndose en armonía con su cuerpo. El sol le había añadido color a las mejillas, dándole un aspecto radiante, casi se maldijo para sus adentros, por que pudo sentir perfectamente cómo su cuerpo se endurecía sólo de mirarla.

Las mejillas femeninas se sonrojaron, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

—Vuelve pronto a casa, señor Himura.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

—He visto la diligencia.

Con gran esfuerzo, apartó su mirada de Kaoru y la posó sobre Sanosuke, tuvo que recordarse que estaba furioso con su viejo amigo.

— Si tuvieras dos dedos de frente, no se te ocurriría entrar en mi propiedad después de lo que la señora Kaede y tú hicieron.

Sanosuke, que estaba sentado en la mesa, alzó los ojos desde su dango a medio comer.

—Pensé que si no te habías tranquilizado des pués unas semanas, no te tranquilizarías nunca. Además, quería asegurarme de que la señorita Kaoru estaba bien.

—Está perfectamente.

Sanosuke se levantó y extendió la mano.

— Eso ya lo he visto, aunque no entiendo cómo lo hace, atrapada aquí contigo. Por tu expresión, cualquiera diría que te has comido un cuenco de clavos.

—Quizá lo haga antes de que todo esto termi ne -dijo Kenshin.

Titubeó un segundo antes de estrechar la mano de Sanosuke.

— Y deja de dar chucherías a mis hijas —aña dió, sin querer dar su brazo del todo a torcer—. Se les van a pudrir los dientes.

Sanosuke soltó una carcajada.

— Déjalas. No tienen muchas oportunidades de mascar una barra de regaliz y mirar a las nubes con su hermana. Y las niñas están mucho mejor que desde hace muchos meses.

Kenshin era totalmente consciente de ello.

Y tenía que agradecérselo a Kaoru.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Sé que no te gusta malgastar luz diurna a menos que sea por un buen motivo.

Sanosuke asintió, poniéndose serio.

—Un par de razones. Un amigo mío de Tokio me ha dicho que un representante del ferrocarril va a pasar por el pueblo en julio, por lo cual será necesario aumentar la seguridad, vendrán muchos hombre a trabajar.

Kenshin recordó al hombre.

—¿Más rondas de patrullaje?

—Todas las que pueda.

Kenshin había desatendido a las niñas por hacer los patrullajes que cada dia eran mas necesarios, pero ahora con la ayuda de Kaoru el podría organizar varias patrullas y encargarse de la seguridad sin tener las preocupaciones anteriores.

— No hay problema.

Sanosuke asintió.

—Lo informaré todos conocen tu reputación, es por eso que ha accedido a llevar este proyecto si estas tu para velar por la seguridad.

Kenshin asintió. Por primera vez en meses, el peso que tenía sobre los hombros pareció relajar se. De repente, le entraron ganas de probar un trozo del dango de Kaoru.

—Has dicho que te traían dos razones.

— He venido para hablar contigo sobre un posible negocio.

Kenshin arqueó una ceja.

—Un negocio.

Sanosuke se encogió de hombros.

—Kioto está prosperando a marchas forza das.

—Le serviré una taza de té —dijo Kaoru.

—Gracias.

Kenshin se sentó en la mesa, y advirtió que la superficie estaba limpia y lisa, no pegajosa de grasa y suciedad como de costumbre. La noche anterior, cuando se metió en el futon, notó que estaba limpio y olía a aire freso con un toque de jazmín, una esencia que Kaoru Kamiya había llevado con ella.

Kaoru dejó una taza de te delante de él, junto con un par de dango.

— Una visita a media tarde —comentó — . Habría jurado que era un día de fiesta.

Kenshin se quedó mirando la comida, sor prendido de aquel pequeño milagro, y la probó. —Está deliciosa. Kaoru sonrió

—Me alegro de que le guste.

Sanosuke comió otro trozo.

—¿Dónde aprendió a cocinar?

Kaoru sonrió.

—Nunca fui una buena cocinera, en realidad no era una de mis actividades favoritas, pero aprendo a adaptarme, una amiga fue quien me enseño.

Una vez más, a Kenshin le sorprendió lo mucho que se transformaba el rostro femenino cuando sonreía.

—¿Qué amiga? —preguntó Sanosuke.

— Se llama Tae Shiro y es la cocinera en la casa de mis tíos. Es una mujer encantadora y además tiene mucho talento. Ella me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre cocinar.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Sanosuke reflejaba perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por la cabe za de Kenshin.

El cochero se rascó la cabeza.

— ¿Sus tíos tienen gente que trabaja para ellos? Deben ser bastante ricos.

Kaoru se encogió de hombros.

—Tienen un mayordomo, tres doncellas y un jardinero. A mi tía le gustaría tener más, pero los ingresos de mi tío no lo permiten.

— Si tenía todo eso, ¿por qué vino a Kioto? —preguntó Sanosuke.

La sonrisa de Kaoru se desvaneció.

— Sólo quería un cambio.

Kenshin notó el cambio en Kaoru inmediata mente, su vida en Tokio no había sido una vida feliz. En una ocasión, ella le había ase gurado que no volvería a la ciudad y ahora él se preguntaba por qué.

—Esto ha tenido que suponer un gran cambio — comentó Sanosuke.

Kenshin trazó el borde de la taza con el pulgar.

— Si vivía en una casa con criados, ¿por qué estaba trabajando en la cocina?

Kaoru entrelazó las manos sobre la mesa.

— A mi tío no le gustaba que estuviera sin hacer nada.

—¿Y por eso trabajaba en la cocina?

Esta vez Kenshin fue incapaz de ocultar la amargura en su tono de voz.

La tensión que había alrededor de los ojos femeninos cuando ella llegó una semana antes volvió a su cara.

—Yo quería trabajar en la cocina así tenía algo que hacer. No me gusta estar de brazos cruzados y él decía que no era propio de una señorita practicar kendo, por lo cual me lo prohibía.

La cocina había sido un refugio, un lugar donde esconderse.

La gente que iba a Kioto lo hacía para empezar una vida nueva, a menudo huyendo de un pasado que no era en absoluto agradable para él había sido la guerra.

Kenshin no quiso hacer más preguntas, era buena con sus hijas y eso era todo lo que él nece sitaba saber. Cuanto menos supiera de ella más fácil sería decirle adiós.

Apartó el dango a medio comer. —Sanosuke, ¿de qué propuesta de negocio esta bas hablando?

— Ya sabes que de vez en cuando vengo por aquí con la diligencia.

—si, lo tengo presente.

— Sí. Ahora que va a venir el ferrocarril, voy a duplicar el número de viajes para poder transpor tar a los hombres del ferrocarril. Como he visto que ahora vuelves a tener una mujer he pensado que podría parar aquí con mis pasaje ros para estirar las piernas, o incluso quizá comer si Kaoru está dispuesta a cocinar. Significará más dinero.

Kaoru. ¿Desde cuando Sanosuke había empezado a llamarla Kaoru?

Sanosuke le había propuesto la misma idea hacía tres años, all principio Tomoe había estado encanta da, pero pronto el trabajo le pareció excesivo. Nunca se había quejado, pero Kenshin vio cómo el trabajo extra la había ido agotando, y al final no le quedó más remedio que pedirle a Sanosuke que cambiará su ruta.

—Mis días ya tienen diez horas menos de las que deberían tener —dijo él, en un tono más gru ñón de lo que hubiera deseado.

—A mí me parece una idea maravillosa —dijo Kaoru—. Si me da una idea de los días que va a parar por aquí, puedo preparar comida de más.

Kenshin repiqueteó los dedos sobre la mesa.

— Ya tiene bastante trabajo así.

Los ojos de Kaoru brillaban de entusiasmo.

—He preparado cenas para cincuenta perso nas. Requiere planificación, pero no es imposible.

Kenshin buscó sus ojos.

—Es más trabajo de lo que usted imagina, no lo permitiré.

El entusiasmo de Kaoru se tornó en irritación aunque no movió un músculo de la cara, no se dio por vencida.

—No lo permitiré —repitió ella, arqueando las cejas.

Kenshin podría ser también muy testarudo.

—Ya me ha oído.

Sanosuke, notando el cambio en el ambiente, se levantó.

— Creo que será mejor que vaya a ver a las niñas. Nunca se sabe en qué se pueden meter esas das —aseguró, saliendo antes de que nin guno de los dos pudiera responder.

Kenshin dejó escapar la respiración que esta ba conteniendo.

—No quiero que haga ese trabajo.

—Francamente, me encantaría la compañía y el dinero sería muy bien recibido.

—Señorita Kaoru, no se si tenga presente cual es mi posición en Kioto, pero le aseguro que el dinero es de lo ultimo por lo que usted debería preocuparse.

Kaoru arqueó una ceja.

—No es solo el dinero, es la sensación de productividad.

Kenshin apretó los dientes.

— Ya es bastante productiva, como para tener que dar de comer a un grupo de hombres que no conocemos de nada. —masculló. El rostro de Kaoru palideció de ira. —¿Así que estamos otra vez en lo mismo? -¿Qué?

—Mi incompetencia y como consecuencia mi partida

Él se encogió de hombros.

—La cuestión no es si se va a ir o no, sino cuándo y en verdad señorita Kaoru no la considero en lo mínimo incompetente, pero es mucho trabajo.

Kaoru se puso en jarras furiosa.

—Ojalá estuviera ella también aquí.

-¿Quién?

—Tomoe. Así podría mirarnos bien a las dos y se daría cuenta con sus propios ojos de que yo no soy ella.

Kenshin sintió una sacudida de rabia en su interior.

— Sé muy bien quién es usted.

—¿Ah, sí? Cada tarde cuando vuelve a casa, parece sorprendido de verme, como si esperara no encontrarme aquí.

Las palabras de Kaoru dieron en el blanco, tenía razón. Él esperaba que ella desapareciera cualquier día. Y lo peor era que eso se había con vertido en una preocupación que cada vez le obsesionaba más y una sensación de tranquilidad y paz lo llenada al percibir la ligera esencia de Kaoru al entrar por la puerta.

— ¿Qué hace falta para demostrarle que no pienso irme de aquí? ¿Tengo que pintarme un car tel sobre mi cuerpo desnudo y bailar por todo el Kioto para usted?

Y sacudiendo la cabeza, Kaoru salió de la vivienda.

Las palabras de la mujer le pillaron totalmente desprevenido, Tomoe se hubiera enfadado, habría estado de morros, sin hablarle, reprochándoselo en silencio. Pero Kaoru tenía en temperamento similar al suyo, y lo que era peor, había logrado que la imaginara bailando desnuda para él.

Sacudió su cabellera con las manos y se pre guntó qué diría el cartel.

Dos horas más tarde, sentado sobre el pescante de la diligencia, Sanosuke estaba preparado para terminar su viaje por Kioto. Se llevó una pajilla a los labios.

— Kaoru, muchas gracias por la comida. La mejor que he probado en mucho tiempo.

Kaoru sonrió, complacida de que su primer visitante hubiera disfrutado de la estancia.

— Siempre serás bienvenido Sano.

Las niñas saltaban y se despedían de la diligencia agitando los brazos, Kaoru se inclinó hacia delante y susurró algo al oído de las pequeñas. Los dos, al unísono, gritaron:

—Gracias.

Sanosuke sonrió.

— Kaoru, creo que ha encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

El señor Himura estaba de pie detrás de ella, su rigidez casi tan palpable como su serie dad. La irritación de Kaoru no había desaparecido por completo, y se alegraba de que él tuviera que hacer varias cosas fuera de la vivienda en las próxi mas horas.

—Ten cuidado —dijo el señor Himura, con su voz rica y grave.

Kaoru sintió un estremecimiento en la piel.

—Tú ten cuidado también —dijo Sanosuke—. Y no pierdas de vista a la señorita Kaoru. Si se corre la voz de que aquí vive una mujer soltera, vas a tener muchos curiosos, y más de uno se la querrá llevar. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

— Sobre mi cadáver.

Al escuchar la frialdad acerada en su tono de voz, un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Kaoru, acababa de ver al hombre que había sido el hitokiri battōsai

Kaoru, el señor Himura y las niñas perma necieron de pie viendo cómo Sanosuke se alejaba por el camino, cuando la diligencia desapareció de la vista, Kaoru ya estaba pensando en la siguiente tarea que tenía que hacer. La visita de Sanosuke había supuesto un cambio de agradecer, pero ella tenía pendientes que no podían esperar un día mas.

— Subame, Ayame, vamos adentro.

Los muchachos corrieron hacia la casa y ella estaba a punto de salir tras ellos cuando la fuerte mano de Kenshin se posó en su hombro.

Ella se volvió, asustada por el contacto, no se habían rozado ni siquiera una vez desde el beso en el dojo y ella lo había echado de menos.

—¿Ocurre algo?

La mirada atormentada de él se clavó en la de ella, y Kaoru sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco.

—¿Sabe usar un arma?

—¿Un arma? Pues un bokken. —Respondió ella, que le había servido para practicar el estilo de su familia—

Las líneas del rostro masculino se hicieron más profundas.

—Entonces ya es hora de que aprenda a usar una katana.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—El ferrocarril traerá muchas cosas buenas al Kioto, pero también traerá problemas, quiero que sepa utilizar una.

La mirada de Kaoru descendió hasta el par de espadas enfundadas en la cintura de Kenshin.

—Pero usted siempre va armado.

—Tengo que hacer muchas cosas para asegurar la seguridad, lo que significa que no estaré por aquí, usted tiene que saber cómo defenderse en caso necesario.

Kaoru se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—Se defenderme señor Himura, creo que desde un principio le dije que no soy una damisela que necesite ser rescatada.

—Espero que nunca lo necesite, pero cuando se trata con personas sin conciencia y sed de sangre un par de minutos puede ser la diferencia así que hágame caso y deje a las niñas entretenidas y después venga al dojo.

—¿De verdad lo cree necesario?

-Sí.

—Pero tengo trabajo.

—Puede esperar.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir otra palabra, él le dio la espalda y se dirigió al dojo. Diez minutos después, los dos en el tatami con todo lo necesario para practicar.

—Si sabe utilizar un bokken lo mas seguro es que sepa todos los movimientos básicos, sin embargo el pase entre un bokken y una katana es muy diferente, sus movimientos se harán mas lentos y por lo tanto menos efectivos, tiene que practicar para acostumbrarse.

Para mostrárselo, Kenshin lanzo un trozo de madera y lo partió en varios pedazos antes de que este tocara el suelo

Kaoru se sobresaltó ligeramente, sabia los rumores acerca de Kenshin pero hasta que lo vio pudo dar significado a la "velocidad divina" que tanto le adjudicaban y que, estaba muy segura, no era ni lo mínimo comparada con esa pequeña demostración.

—Parece bastante fácil.

Los ojos masculinos se entrecerraron ligera mente.

— Ahora tiene que probar usted.

— Pero yo no necesito practicar, ¿no cree? Tampoco parece tan complicado.

Kenshin se acercó a ella por la espalda y le colocó la espada en las manos, el mando de madera fina y el acero perfectamente pulido pesaban más de lo que ella había ima ginado. En silencio, él rodeó el cuerpo femenino con los brazos y llevó sus manos al lugar exacto de la empuñadura.

Los firmes muslos del hombre presionaban las nalgas femeninas, y ella permaneció inmóvil, rígida, con miedo a moverse adelante o atrás.

Él señaló la pequeña palanca sobre el gatillo con el dedo.

—Esto es un movimiento para cambiar la posición de la espada, tiene que hacerlo desde el hombro, si intenta hacerlo con la muñeca como si fuera un bokken seguramente la fracturaría.—dijo él, la cara muy cerca de ella—. Ahora hágalo usted.

Apretando los dientes, Kaoru empujó la espada hacia abajo y después hacia arriba para su sorpresa, comprobó que el movimiento necesario era mucho mas pesado que el necesario para un bokken.

—Ya está.

—Excelente. Ahora intente hacer un movimiento penetrante.

Ella hizo lo que le habían indicado, y respiró más tranquila cuando por fin le devolvió el arma.

—Ahora tenemos que hacer un ataque desde arriba —dijo él, amoldándose un poco mas al cuerpo femenino—. Fíjese bien, siéntalo.

Kenshin lanzo otro trozo de madera y sujeto a Kaoru para enseñarle el movimiento.

—No pensaba que fuera tan fuerte. Lo dijo pensando en la complexión menuda de kenshin, que seguramente debajo de sus ropas no era lo que ella había imaginado.

Él le indicó que avanzara ligeramente.

—Ahora le toca a usted, esta espada es especial para entrenamiento, es mas pesada que las que se usan comúnmente así que no se extrañe si no puede detenerla cuando haga el movimiento, no importa si se estrella contra el tatami lo importante es que no la suelte.—le dijo, envolviéndole la mano con dedos encallecidos para después plantarse a su lado—.

Su pulso se aceleró, e inmediatamente se obligó a concen trarse en su tarea. Imitando al señor Himura, aspiró hondo y dejó escapar el aire lentamente. Después apretó realizo el golpe.

—Parece que ha conseguido no caerse de espalda. Dijo él, con un ligero rastro de humor en su voz.

Las manos de Kaoru temblaban.

Usted lo ha dicho, es una espada mas pesada a las regulares.

La mirada de Kenshin siguió la de ella.

—Requiere práctica. Trabajaremos un poco cada día.

Kaoru arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Un poco cada día? ¿Quiere decir hasta que me vaya?

Él se tensó.

-Sí, lo mejor es que vaya adentro, saldré, no me espere despierta. Y así se despidió.

Aquella noche, cuando Kenshin se durmió, soñó con Kaoru.

En su sueño, él entraba a la habitación de Kaoru donde ella lo esperaba, tendida en el futon, la larga melena negra suelta sobre sus pechos desnu dos.

—Te deseo —susurraba ella.

Su erección latía con fuerza, y él se quitaba el hakama y se colocaba a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo femenino. La luz de la vela brillaba sobre la piel blanca, y él deslizaba la mano sobre el muslo y el vientre liso, tan cálido y tan suave.

Los dedos femeninos recorrían sus hombros y su cuerpo hasta la cintura. Kaoru le tomaba las nalgas con ambas manos y, alzando las caderas, apretaba su feminidad contra su miembro excita do.

Sujetándola, él la incorporaba, y el movimien to hizo que los pezones erectos rozaran el vello rizado del pecho, y enviaran ardientes rayos de deseo por todo su cuerpo.

Él la besó, abriendo los labios carnosos con la lengua, a la vez que ella deslizaba la mano alre dedor de su miembro y empezaba a acariciarlo.

Cuando él terminó el beso, la miró a los ojos, donde ardía una llama de ansia y deseo.

Ninguno de los dos habló cuando él se colocó en el centro de su cuerpo húmedo y, en un movi miento rápido, se deslizó dentro de ella. La humedad cálida lo envolvió, y empezó a cabal garla, moviéndose en ella como si estuviera medio poseído. Ella gimió su nombre. Kenshin explotó en su interior.

Despertó sobresaltado. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una gran capa de sudor, y respiraba con dificultad.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

_Besos y bendiciones _


	11. Chapter 11

**Diez**

En los dos días siguientes, los fríos días de pri mavera enseguida dieron paso al verano caliente y seco. Kaoru había conseguido crear una rutina con las niñas y las tareas de la casa, y empezaba a tener cierto control de la situación.

Aunque el señor Himura trabajaba en la seguridad durante el día, había creado dejado de patrullar por las noches y todos los días regresaba a casa al atardecer. Era evidente que no había olvi dado la advertencia de Sanosuke.

Las tardes pronto se convirtieron en el momento favorito del día para Kaoru sobre todo el atardecer, era el momento que compartía con Kenshin, sentados en el pórtico despidiendo al sol y gozando en completo secreto de la compañía del otro.

Aquella tarde, al igual que las tardes anterio res, los cuatro estaban sentados en la mesa, alum brados por la luz del quinqué. El señor Himura leía a Ayame en voz alta, mientras ella enseñaba las letras a Subame. Eran casi como una familia de verdad.

— M —dijo Kaoru, sentada junto a Subame al lado de la chimenea—. Por M empiezan merme lada, melocotón y masa.

—Y mamá —dijo Subame.

—También —dijo Kaoru.

Subame alzó los ojos de la página y miró a Kaoru.

—¿Usted se parece a mi mamá?

El señor Himura dejó de leer, y depositó el libro sobre la mesa.

Kaoru habló con voz controlada.

—No lo sé, Subame. Nunca he visto a tu mamá.

—Papá —dijo Subame, volviéndose inmediata mente hacia su padre—. ¿Kaoru se parece a mamá?

La luz del quinqué iluminaba los rasgos cince lados. Su mirada, una mezcla de dolor y frustra ción, se cruzó con la de ella.

-No, pequeña tu madre tenia el cabello y los ojos castaños.

Kaoru dejó el trozo de tiza. Quería que el señor Himura ampliará su respuesta. Pero éste no lo hizo.

Ella miró a los ojos expectantes de Subame.

— A lo mejor puede decirnos qué aspecto tenía.

Subame alzó los ojos hacia su padre. —¿Quieres, papá?

La expresión del señor Himura se enfureció al mirar a Kaoru por encima de las cabezas de sus protegidas. Cuando habló, su voz era apenas un áspero susurro.

—¿No te acuerdas de ella?

Subame negó con la cabeza.

—No, señor.

Kenshin suspiró, y sus hombros se hundieron ligeramente.

—Ha pasado casi un año y entonces tú sólo tenías tres. Supongo que es normal —dijo—. No se parecía en nada a Kaoru. Era más pequeña y tenía los ojos de color avellana.

-Mi madre debió de ser una persona muy bella, papá tienes mucha suerte siempre has estado rodeado de mujeres hermosas- rio la niña

Kaoru casi no pudo creer la punzada de envidia que sintió. La mujer fallecida había tenido dos hijas maravillosas y Tomoe, sin duda otra hermosa mujer, se había adueñado del corazón del señor Himura para siempre. Ella tenía la esperanza de que si trabajaba duro podría com pensar la pérdida de Tomoe y criar a las niñas como su madre hubiera deseado, pero al mirar en los ojos curiosos de Subame, vio que la niña necesita ba los recuerdos de su madre.

— Señor Himura, ¿tiene algún retrato de esas mujeres que tanto presumen las pequeñas?

Kenshin frunció el ceño y respiró hondo antes de mirar a sus hijas. Las dos lo estaban mirando con sendos interrogantes en los ojos.

—Si, cuando encontré a las pequeñas Subame se aferraba a este pergamino con el retrato de su madre, desde ese día la guardo para ellas-

-Y Tomoe, me podría mostrar una imagen de ella?- cuestiono Kaoru con temor a la reacción de Kenshin.

-Si-

Kaoru se sentó un poco más recta, ante la idea de ver el rostro de la mujer cuyo solo recuerdo era más fuerte que su presencia.

El señor Himura se levantó y se acercó a un baúl que había junto a su futon. Kaoru había limpiado varias veces el polvo del baúl que tenía las iniciales KH grabadas en él, y todas se había sen tido tentada a abrirlo, pero nunca lo hizo.

El nerviosismo se apoderó de ella mientras él extraía un desgastado lienzo del cual sacó dos retratos.

A la suave luz del quinqué, Kaoru vio cómo la cara del señor Himura se endurecía de tristeza. Despacio, el hombre cerró el baúl y se incorporó.

Se sentó de nuevo a la mesa, los dedos cerra dos sobre la imagen de su esposa.

Kaoru se moría de curiosidad, pero se contuvo. Cruzando las manos sobre el retrato, vio cómo los niñas se levantaban y corrían junto a su padre.

El señor Himura abrió los dedos y sujetó la imagen cerca de la luz del quinqué.

—Ésta es su madre.

Subame apoyó su diminuta mano en el hombro del señor Himura y se inclinó hacia adelante.

—¿Cómo es que no está sonriendo?

—Casi nadie sonríe cuando le hacen un retrato, suele ser cansado —le explicó su padre pacientemente — . Tienes que sentarte muy quieto hasta que el artista termine la obra y pueden ser muchas horas. No es fácil sonreír.

— ¿Por qué lleva un kimono blanco? —pre guntó Subame—. ¿No le preocupaba ensuciárselo?

Mientras que Ayame prefería escalar a los árbo les, saltar y correr, su hermana mayor era una niña observadora y concienzuda, que aprovechaba todas las oportunidades que se le presentaban para apren der algo. Casi nunca se le escapaban los detalles.

El señor Himura sonrió.

—Era su vestuario de boda. Había sido el vesti do de boda de su madre también. Muchas mujeres cuando se casan se visten de blanco.

—Es muy bonita —dijo Subame.

—Era muy bella —añadió el señor Himura.

Sintiéndose como una intrusa, Kaoru dejó a un lado su interés y se dirigió a la cocina. Tomó una taza de la estantería y se sirvió un poco de té templado. Sujetando la taza con las dos manos, escuchó mientras las niñas continuaban haciendo preguntas sobre su madre.

—¿Cuál es la otra foto? —preguntó Ayame.

El señor Himura depositó la primera ima gen sobre la mesa.

—Es una imagen de mi esposa-

—Es muy bonita —dijo Ayame.

Kaoru volvió a sentarse en la mesa. Dejó la taza, y con la máxima naturalidad que logró reu nir, alargó la mano y tomó el retrato. Al ver el hermoso rostro de la mujer, sintió un nudo en la garganta. Tomoe Himura tenía una piel suave y blanca, y los ojos felinos y hermosos. Dos mechones que se escapaban de su peinado enmarcaban su cara ovala da, y el kimono perla y su obi rojo de seda moldeaban sus delicados hombros y esbelto cue llo. Los ojos pálidos de Tomoe brillaban fríos, como si conociera un secreto que nadie más sabía. Kaoru nunca había aprendido a coquetear. Misao, su prima, era toda una experta, pero ella era dema siado directa para lograrlo.

Mientras contemplaba la foto, se sintió torpe y demasiado brusca.

—Es preciosa —dijo.

Cuando alzó los ojos, se dio cuenta de que el señor Himura estaba observándola con gran intensidad. A la luz del quinqué, los ojos oro parecían más agudos, más alerta, como si intenta ra leer sus pensamientos.

Logrando esbozar una frágil sonrisa, Kaoru bebió un sorbo de té.

—¿Puedo ver la otra imagen?

Subame se la entregó, orgulloso.

— Ella es mi madre-

Sakura, la madre de las niñas tenía una cara infantil e inocente, con unos enormes ojos avellana y finos labio.

Lo que más impresionó a Kaoru de la imagen fue lo mucho que se parecía a sus hijas, los rasgos y las facciones de ambas pequeñas podían adivinarse en el rostro de su madre.

Kaoru sintió una punzada en el corazón.

—Espero que mis bebés sean tan guapas como ustedes dos.

La sonrisa del señor Himura se borró al ins tante. Se levantó, y alzó a sus dos hijas del suelo.

—Es hora de acostarse, pequeñas.

Kaoru sabía que había dicho algo que lo había enfadado. Ahora ya había aprendido a evaluar sus estados de ánimo, podía saber que si estaba en una habitación antes de entrar y que decir para quitar la tensión que provocaban sus deberes, lo conocía tal vez más de lo que ella deseaba admitir.

Kenshin llevó a las niñas al futon grande. Antes, ella les había lavado la cara y las manos y les había frotado los dientes. Los metió a las dos bajo las mantas, susurró algo que las hizo sonreír, y después les dio un beso de buenas noches. El ritual de acostarse había entrado en una rutina predecible. En cuanto el señor Himura termi naba de dar las buenas noches a sus hijas, ella se acercaba a la cama y les contaba una pequeña historia que su madre le había enseñado de niña. Después les daba un beso a cada una.

Aquella noche sin embargo el aire estaba car gado de energía. Las imágenes de Tomoe y su men ción de tener hijos los había dejado a los dos inquietos e incómodos.

El señor Himura se levantó y salió al por che principal.

Kaoru lo siguió, cerrando la puerta tras ella sin hacer ruido. El aire de la noche era frío, pero el cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas brillaban en lo alto.

Él se volvió hacia ella. La pálida luz de la luna iluminó la fiereza de su expresión y ella se estre meció.

Kaoru apoyó el hombro en el poste.

— Si esa mirada intenta asustarme, no lo con sigue. Más vale que se la guarde para los renega dos y delincuentes.

Un destello de respeto apareció fugazmente en los ojos masculinos. .

—No entiendo por qué está aquí.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo para hablar en un tono de voz neutro, que no traicionara sus emociones.

—Me gusta.

—¿Cómo le puede gustar una vida como está? El trabajo es demoledor, los días no terminan nunca.

—Este lugar me llena de vida. Nunca me he sentido más viva que ahora.

Él apretó las manos sobre la barandilla.

—No entregue su corazón a este lugar ni a mí. Acabará sufriendo, o peor.

Ella suspiró, impaciente.

— Es usted un hombre frustrante, señor Himura. Estoy en Kioto porque quiero estar aquí. No voy persiguiendo su sueño, sino el mío.

—En ese caso es usted una ingenua. Ella se encogió de hombros. —Me han llamado cosas peores. Él la estudió durante un momento.

—No la entiendo. ¿Por qué vino aquí? ¿Por qué no se casó en Tokio? Tiene muchas virtudes para ser una buena esposa.

Kaoru no supo muy bien cómo responderle. Ahora Tokio estaba muy lejos, y era una parte de su pasado para siempre. Pero el señor Himura había sido muy honesto con ella, y ella tenía la obligación de serlo con él.

—Estaba atrapada entre dos mundos. Mis rela ciones familiares me ponían por encima de los sirvientes, pero sin embargo no tenía la educación ni el dominio de las gracias sociales que podían elevarme a la posición de mis tíos.

—Y por eso se hizo un hueco en las cocinas.

— No fue tan malo como pueda parecer, siempre estaba ocupada. Mis tíos celebraban muchas fiestas y les encantaba lucir mi talento como cocinera. A menudo cocinaba para otras familias, como un favor a mis tíos, durante un tiempo, incluso pensé en abrir una panadería, siempre soñé con un dojo pero era imposible.

—¿Por qué no lo hizo?

— Quería una familia. Si hubiera tenido una panadería no habría tenido prácticamente vida fuera del trabajo y un dojo sencillamente me alejaba de las normas sociales y de un posible marido.

— ¿Y nunca hubo un hombre en una ciudad tan grande como Tokio?

Kaoru creyó oír un esbozo de celos en las pala bras del hombre. Se ruborizó. —Lo hubo, una vez.

Kenshin apoyó la cabeza contra el poste del porche, y la estudió.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Hacía años que Kaoru no hablaba a nadie de Enishi. Había sentido demasiada vergüenza. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Kenshin y ella eran prácticamente socios, hablar con él era tan natural como respirar, eran como dos desconocidos que se conocen demasiado.

— Se llamaba Enishi, era un pariente lejano de mi tío que vino a pasar un verano con nosotros desde la Costa Este. Nada más llegar, empezó a demostrar mucho interés por mí. Era encantador.

El señor Himura gruñó.

—Conozco esos tipos.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Por desgracia, yo no los conocía. En aquel momento a mí me pareció que era el mejor hom bre del mundo, me prometió la luna y yo lo creí.

Kaoru se apoyó sobre la barandilla y alzó los ojos hacia las estrellas. Eran las mismas estrellas a las que había mirado al lado de Enishi tantos años atrás. Las estrellas continuaban siendo las mismas, pero ella no era en absoluto la niña que se había dejado seducir por un hombre que le susurraba palabras de amor al oído.

—Mentía.

Kaoru sintió el frío de la noche en los huesos.

-Sí.

Kenshin estaba tan cerca que ella notaba el calor que desprendía el cuerpo masculino. Él alzó una mano, y por un momento ella pensó que la iba a tocar. Sin embargo, dejó caer la mano a un lado.

— Usted se merece a un hombre que pueda darle un hogar adecuado y unos hijos, Kaoru.

— Sí, de eso me doy cuenta ahora.

Un pesado silencio se hizo entre los dos.

— Yo nunca podré ser ese hombre.-

—¿Por qué no? —la angustia en su tono de voz era palpable.

—Porque a mí ya no me queda amor.- Cada palabra sabia a mentira, mentira utilizada contra el miedo.

El orgullo la hizo alzar la barbilla.

—Ahí es donde usted comete el error. No voy buscando amor. Sólo quiero un lugar al que pueda llamar mío.

— Entonces será mejor que se vaya cuanto antes. Porque este lugar no es para usted —dijo él.

Y girando sobre sus talones, echó a andar hacia el dojo de entrenamiento.

Por un momento Kaoru luchó contra las lágri mas que le habían inundado los ojos. Tardó unos segundos en respirar profundamente y recuperar el control de sí misma.

¿Por qué se estaba haciendo eso? ¿Por qué no seguía los consejos del hombre y se iba? De una cosa estaba segura, y era que no lo amaba.

Amor.

Sacudió la cabeza. No, amor no. Nunca más volvería a caer en aquella trampa. Pero ahora sentía, sentía más que lo que Enishi alguna vez despertó en ella, SENTIA, y ella no quería sentir.

El señor Himura había dejado un quinqué encendido junto a la puerta. Kaoru lo sujetó con una mano y regresó al interior de la casa. Besó a las dos niñas en las mejillas y después se dirigió a su habitación. Demasiado inquieta para dormir, se arro dilló en el futon. El quinqué iluminaba tenue mente el reducido espacio.

Kaoru se quitó el kimono que llevaba, se puso un yutaka ligera y se soltó el pelo. Con la coleta suelta, la melena le llegaba hasta las caderas.

Con el cepillo que había junto al camastro, al lado de un espejo de plata que había pertenecido a su madre, empezó a cepillarse la larga melena cien veces, como hacía todas las noches.

Kaoru sabía que era una buena trabajadora, que se podía confiar en ella. Kenshin ya había empezado a delegar algunas tareas en ella, como encargarse de la administración del dinero así como ocuparse plenamente de las dos pequeñas. Ahora estaba segura de que él tenía plena confianza en ella en todo lo referente a sus dos pequeñas.

Pero ¿se sentía atraído por ella?

La mente de Kaoru volvió a la imagen de Tomoe. La joven tenía sin duda un encanto muy especial y muy femenino, que se reflejaba clara mente en el destello de sus ojos y la ligera sonrisa de sus labios.

Kaoru alargó la mano y tomó el espejo de plata para estudiar su reflejo.

No había nada mal con su reflejo, los grandes ojos azules los labios llenos y la piel de porcelana, sin duda su reflejo no tenia nada de malo el problema era su carácter algo torpe y masculino.

Kaoru bajó los ojos hacia la yutaka, tenía los senos grandes y firmes, y sabía por experiencia que a los hombres les gustaban los pechos gran des. Más de una vez había sorprendido a los hombres mirándola, los mismos hombres a los que alguna vez les dio una paliza por dirigirle comentarios inapropiados.

Apoyó el espejo contra la pared y se levantó el pelo, en un estilo más suelto y de moda.

No le sentaba bien. Ni todos los peinados ni todos los perfumes del mundo lograrían jamás hacerla tan refinada como Tomoe.

Kaoru se llevó las puntas de los dedos a los labios, recordando el beso del señor Himura. En ese momento, parecieron estar hechos el uno para el otro, casi como si sus cuerpos se hubieran creado con el otro en mente.

Frustrada, Kaoru apoyó la cabeza en la almoha da, después rodó de costado y aparcó el quinqué. Tendida en la oscuridad, permaneció largo rato pensando, hasta que lentamente el sueño se fue apoderando de ella.

Estaba casi completamente dormida cuando escuchó unos ruidos. Al principio pensó que era un sueño y rodó sobre el futon hacia el otro lado, lejos de la puerta, cubriéndose con la manta hasta la barbilla.

Pero entonces oyó a Kenshin levan tarse de la cama. No se había imaginado los rui dos, él también los había oído.

Se sentó y escucho cómo él se ponía el calzado, también le oyó hacerse con el arma y comprobarla.

Toda su fatiga desapareció y en un instante notó los rápidos latidos del corazón. ¿Adonde iba? En las semanas que llevaba en la casa, era la primera vez que lo veía levantarse de la cama por la noche.

Pasos firmes y seguros resonaron por la casa cuando él se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. Desde su habitación, Kaoru oyó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse.

Kaoru aguzó el oído, sólo el sonido de la rítmi ca respiración de las niñas, y a lo lejos el sonido de un intruso.

Una profunda inquietud le llegó hasta la médula.

Algo estaba ocurriendo.

En la oscuridad, Kaoru buscó a tientas sus sandalias y se las puso. Después, buscó su chai. Cuando lo encontró, al pie del camastro, se lo echó por los hombros.

Si tuviera un poco más de sentido común, habría encendido el quinqué. Pero el señor Himura no lo había hecho. Lo que ella había oído afuera no era un sueño. Él lo había oído también.

Con cautela, se dirigió donde estaban las niñas.

A pesar de la familiaridad con la casa, la profunda oscuridad de la noche afectó a sus movimientos, y no tuvo más remedio que avanzar con más cautela y lentitud de lo habitual.

Se dio un golpe con el pie contra la puerta principal, con más fuerza contra el dedo pulgar.

Un relámpago de dolor le subió por la pierna, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Maldita sea —susurró.

Sujetándose el dedo con la mano, respiró hondo varías veces hasta que el dolor se calmó.

Volvió a apoyar el pie dolorido en el suelo, hasta que comprobó con plena certeza que no se había roto el dedo.

Lentamente, alzó el cerrojo y abrió la puerta principal de la casa. Sin hacer ruido, salió al exterior y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Kaoru apenas había logrado dar un paso cuando un par de fuertes brazos la sujetaron, uno cubrién dole la boca y el otro alrededor de la cintura, y la arrastraron contra un pecho fuerte y musculoso.

Besos y mis mejores deseos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Once**

Kaoru tenía que haber sentido miedo, pero no fue así.

Estaba furiosa de que alguien hubiera tenido el descaro de colarse en su porche y acosarla des pués de todo el sudor y tiempo que había inverti do en hacer de la dojo un hogar.

No había ni rastro del señor Himura, y ella se preguntó si aquel cretino también lo habría emboscado a él.

El miedo se apoderó de ella al imaginárselo herido y sangrando. Desesperada por encontrarlo, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Pisar a su atacante.

A excepción de un gruñido, su atacante no emitió ningún sonido. En lugar de eso, la sujetó con más fuerza y, levantándola del suelo, la llevó hacia el dojo.

Kaoru intentó zafarse de aquellos brazos, y el chal se le cayó en el porche, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Sólo sirvieron para hacerle perder fuerzas. Intentó dar patadas a su asaltante, pero esta vez él estaba preparado.

—Estese quieta de una vez, maldita sea.

Al escuchar el sonido de la voz rasposa del señor Himura, Kaoru quedó paralizada, él la llevó medio a rastras hasta el dojo, con un fuerte golpe recorrió la puerta, la metió en el interior, y después cerró de nuevo la puerta. La hizo girar en redondo y la colocó de espaldas a la puerta. Ella levantó la cabeza hacia él, a pocos centímetros de la suya. El aliento cálido le acari ciaba la mejilla.

—¿Por qué me ha sujetado así? —susurró ella.

—Hay alguien o algo ahí afuera.

Ella se humedeció los labios, que aún tenían el sabor salado de la mano masculina. Vestida sólo con la ligera yutaka, era totalmente consciente de su desnudez.

—¿Quién?

—Eso trataba de averiguar cuando usted ha salido.

Kaoru prefirió ignorar la irritación en su tono de voz.

—He oído que se levantaba y salía, he pensa do que había un problema.

—Y lo hay. Ahora no se mueva de aquí.

—¿No necesita una luz?

-No.

Kenshin sacó el arma de la funda y caminó hacia la puerta, sus movimientos tan fáciles y letales como los de un felino.

Kaoru echó a caminar tras él.

El señor Himura se detuvo.

—No se mueva.

—Puedo ayudarlo. .

—Quédese aquí.

La orden del señor Himura no dejaba mar gen para ninguna otra opción, ni para ningún otro argumento. Cuando él estuvo completamente seguro de que ella iba a obedecer, desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

A lo lejos, las pisadas fuertes propias de un grupo huyendo resonaron como un eco en la oscuridad. Kaoru sentía los fuertes lati dos de su corazón contra las costillas.

¡Las niñas!

Kaoru recordó que las niñas estaban solas en la casa. ¿Y si alguno de los atacantes, o lo que fuera, entraban en la cabaña y se llevaban a las pequeñas? Incapaz de quedarse de brazos cru zados en el dojo, Kaoru rebuscó a tientas a su alrededor hasta que sus dedos rozaron el asa de un bokken, sujetándola en alto, se asomó por la puerta del establo.

Al principio no vio al señor Himura, después vio el destello de la luz de la luna en el filo de su espada. Estaba cruzando el jardín, moviéndose con sigilo, como si hubiera nacido para pasarse las noches merodeando en la oscuri dad.

Los dedos de Kaoru se cerraron con fuerza sobre el arma de bambú, respirando profundamente, siguió los movimientos del señor Himura con los ojos hasta que éste se perdió entre las sombras.

Inmediatamente, cruzó la distancia que separa ba el establo de la casa, la yutaka flotando sua vemente en la noche. Deprisa, comprobó que las niñas estuvieran bien. Una vez segura de que seguían durmiendo y en su futon, cerró de nuevo la puerta de la casa e hizo guardia en el porche.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente. Por fin, el señor Himura salió de la oscuridad y fue hacia el porche. Ya se había imaginado que ella no esta ba en el dojo.

Mientras se acercaba se enfundó el arma.

— «Quédese aquí». ¿Qué parte de esa frase no entiende?

Los músculos agarrotados de la espalda de Kaoru se relajaron al escuchar el sonido de su voz.

—Estaba protegiendo a las niñas.

Él miró el bokken que llevaba en la mano.

—La próxima vez, use el algo con filo.

Kaoru se había olvidado por completo del arma y se sentía como una tonta.

—Estaba muy oscuro.

— Lección número uno. Nunca salga de la casa sin su arma. Déjela debajo de la almohada si es necesario. Si no es un desconocido, puede ser perfectamente un enemigo.

Un enemigo.

—¿Era un enemigo nuestro?

—Creo que sí.

En la oscuridad, las facciones masculinas eran inescrutables, pero la rabia y el enfado teñían sus palabras.

—¿Suelen acercarse tanto?

Kenshin miró hacia el horizonte iluminado por la luz de la luna, con el rostro tenso.

—Bastante.

—Creo, creo que nunca en mi vida había tenido un enemigo —dijo ella—.

El señor Himura la miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

— Es mi enemigo en todo caso señorita Kaoru, no el suyo.

-Oh.

Kenshin repiqueteó el dedo sobre la empuñadura. Extendió la mano para hacerse con el quinqué que colgaba junto a la puerta principal. Sacando una cerilla de bolsillo, lo encendió.

—A lo mejor no vuelve.

—Volverá.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?

—Cunado se acercan es que vienen a atacar, la valentía y determinación quedan atrás para dar lugar a una decisión.

La luz cálida y amarillenta del quinqué hizo que Kaoru cerrara ligeramente los ojos. El señor Himura alzó el quinqué y estudió el suelo en silencio.

—No pensará ir detrás de él esta noche, ¿ver dad? —preguntó ella.

—No, no sabría si esta solo o ha venido acompañado, no las expondré a eso.

Giró sobre sus talones y bajó del porche hacia el dojo, pero de repente se detuvo.

Kaoru lo seguía.

—¿Qué estamos buscando?

Él se arrodilló y metió los dedos en una gran huella dibujada en la tierra.

—Huellas.

El pelo de Kaoru cayó hacia delante cuando ella levantó ligeramente su quinqué y se inclinó para estudiar la huella.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

El tocó ligeramente la huella impresa en el suelo.

—Nunca le han dicho que la practica hace al maestro?

-Oh.

— Solo es un par, pero tendré que revisar para estar seguro.

—Cielos santo, ¿tantas cosas puede saber sólo con una huella?

-Sí.

—¿También puede decir si es hombre o mujer? — preguntó ella, en tono casi desafiante.

Él le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

Kaoru se encogió de hombros y fingió estar totalmente concentrada en el suelo. .

—A mí sólo me parece tierra.

El señor Himura se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—No podré tener una interpretación segura de estas huellas hasta mañana. Entonces podré seguirlas y saber por dónde ha venido.

—¿Quién le ha enseñado todo esto?

Él se incorporó, con la mirada clavada en el horizonte.

—Mi mentor y la guerra.

Otra faceta más de un hombre a quien apenas conocía.

—La guerra- dijo ella, riendo nerviosamente—. Para ser sincera, yo soy muy mala para los nombres, pero siempre me acuerdo de los rostros, sobre todo si llevan una sonrisa en ellos.

Los labios masculinos esbozaron una media sonrisa.

Sin embargo, todo atisbo de humor se desva neció cuando él se volvió hacia ella y la miró. La luz del quinqué acentuaba las facciones de su rostro que a pesar de no ser toscas bajo esa mirada de enojo podía parecer sumamente fuerte. Y sus ojos la miraban con una intensidad que le pusieron la carne de gallina. El aire entre ellos estaba cargado de tensión.

Los pezones femeninos se endurecieron y ella sintió que cada vez le costaba más respirar.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó ella, su voz poco más que un ronco susurro.

En silencio, la mirada masculina recorría des caradamente el cuerpo enfundado en el ligero camisón casi transparente.

— Su quinqué.

Kaoru alzó el quinqué en el aire.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi quinqué?

—Hace que su yutaka sea transparente.

Kenshin no podía apartar la mirada de los dos montículos casi desnudos que se adivinaban bajo la tela transparente. Incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado, notó cómo se le hacía la boca agua, mien tras miraba el fino camisón que moldeaba perfec tamente los senos redondos y firmes y los pezo nes erectos.

Flexionó los dedos, rezando para tener fuerza suficiente para alejarse. Pero no la tuvo.

Lentamente, alzó la mirada hacia ella, medio esperando ver ofensa o terror en los azules ojos femeninos. Cualquier cosa que apagara el deseo que latía salvajemente en sus venas.

Pero lo que encontró en los ojos mar fue deseo, un deseo vacilante e inseguro pero impulsaso por algo más a lo cual no quiso ponerle nombre, pero deseo a fin de cuentas. Ella se humedeció los labios.

Que Kami se apiadará de él, pero ella parecía desearlo tanto como él la deseaba a ella.

Sintió la fuerza de su erección, y todo atisbo de cordura desapareció.

Kenshin tomó el quinqué de la mano de Kaoru y de un soplo lo apagó. Después, en un movimien to rápido y ágil, rodeó con los brazos la estrecha cintura. Ella se pegó deseosa contra él, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Sus senos se marcaban bajo la tela y contra el pecho masculino.

El pelo largo, una rica cascada de hebras negras, acarició suavemente su cintura cuando ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y separó los labios.

Kenshin besó a Kaoru en la boca. Ella abrió los brazos y dejó que la lengua de él le invadiera. Un suave gemido retumbó en el pecho femenino, y ella frotó el vientre contra él.

Kenshin hundió los dedos en la masa sedosa de cabellos ocuros y lacios. La apasionada reac ción de Kaoru había multiplicado su deseo, y antes de detenerse a pensar lo que estaba haciendo, retrocedió con ella unos pasos y la apretó contra una pared lateral del dojo, paralizándola entre la pared y sus piernas separadas, mientras sentía el muslo femenino contra su erección.

Kaoru echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y él la besó en el hueco del cuello. Con el corazón desbocado, Kaoru sabía que no habría vuelta atrás.

La mano de Kenshin se deslizó por su muslo. Sujetó el camisón y lo apartó hasta que su mano acarició la piel desnuda. Apretó las nalgas firmes y redondeadas, y ella se arqueó hacia él, claván dole los dedos en la espalda.

Él la besó en el cuello, y después dejó que sus labios descendieran seductoramente hasta llegar al seno derecho por encima de la tela. Allí chupó el pezón a través del camisón hasta endurecerlo por completo.

Casi sin aliento, Kenshin alzó la mirada hacia ella. Kaoru tenía los ojos entreabiertos, y la mira da cubierta por una húmeda neblina de pasión. Meses de deseos y pasiones contenidas explota ron y ese algo más que semejaba a un desastre inminente. Al diablo las consecuencias. Tenía que hacer la suya en ese mismo momento.

—Dentro del dojo de entrenamiento —susurró él, y su voz era tan áspera como las escarpadas montañas que se adivinaban a lo lejos.

Kaoru volvió a humedecerse los labios con la lengua, y asintió.

-Sí.

Él le apretó las nalgas una vez más y después abrió la puerta.

—No es un cuento de hadas.

Kaoru lo siguió hasta el interior del dojo y se tumbó de espaldas. Apoyándose en los codos, lo miró. Llevaba el camisón levanta do por encima de las rodillas, los cuatro botones de arriba desabrochados dibujaban un amplio escote entre sus senos, y los cremosos montículos creaban un seductor valle que descendía hacia el ombligo.

Kenshin cayó sujetándola por detrás de las rodillas, la atrajo hacia sí antes de colocar su cuerpo entre las dos piernas femeninas. Rodeando el seno derecho con una mano, le sujetó la nuca con la otra, y la besó una vez más, devorán dola. Las manos de Kaoru se deslizaron por debajo de la tela de la tela y le acariciaron la espalda.

Kenshin perdió la noción del tiempo. No sabía cuánto rato la estuvo besando y acariciando, pero cuando se incorporó le hervía la sangre de pasión y deseo.

Kaoru bajó la mirada nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo antes, pero en aquel momento nada le parecía más natural. Pronto entendería de qué hablaban tan descaradamente las mujeres que trabajaban en la cocina de sus tíos, qué era lo que tanto deseaban, lo que Enishi había empezado a inspirar en ella.

Nunca había sentido nada parecido a los fuer tes latidos de su cuerpo. Sentía su excitación y su propia humedad, y aunque no la entendía, sabía que estaba bien. Con la única guía de la naturale za y su escasa experiencia, deslizó la mano por el vientre masculino, y escuchó cómo él contenía el aliento. La deseaba. Y ella se maravilló ante el poder de su feminidad.

Kenshin se metió la mano dentro de los panta lones y liberó su miembro. Por un momento, ella sólo pudo mirar entre impresionada y maravilla da. Aunque entendía la lógica de lo que iba a ocu rrir, lo cierto era que no podía imaginar cómo iba a poder ser.

Kenshin le levantó el fino camisón y envolvió su cuerpo sobre el de ella, sólo que esta vez la punta de su virilidad presionaba contra la abertura suave y húmeda de ella.

En lo más profundo de su corazón, Kaoru entendió que una vez que llegaran a unirse, estarían de algún modo unidos para siempre. Ya no habría marcha atrás y se asusto ante la alegría que suponía el conocimiento de esta unión.

El momento no era en absoluto como ella había imaginado, y sin embargo era mucho mejor. No hubo palabras románticas ni poesía, sólo necesidad, pasión y… ¿amor?

Si, ella necesitaba algo más de él no solo deseo incontrolable. No era tan ingenua como para esperar palabras de amor, pero necesitaba saber que él le estaba haciendo el amor a ella.

Le acarició los músculos duros de las nalgas.

— Di mi nombre —susurró, con una voz tan ronca que apenas pudo reconocerla.

Kenshin no podía hablar.

La pasión que hervía en sus venas lo había dejado sin voz, sin capacidad para emitir frases inteligibles. Apretó su excitación contra ella, pre parándose para penetrarla.

Ella se movió, apartándose ligeramente de él.

—Di mi nombre —repitió.

Los músculos del cuello masculino se tensaron aún más y se posicionó de nuevo sobre ella. Con la frente cubierta de sudor, y los ojos cerrados, empezó a empujar hacia dentro.

El cuerpo de Kaoru deseaba sentirlo dentro. Su corazón necesitaba oírle decir su nombre.

Él empujó una vez más. Kaoru sintió un dolor desgarrador en el momento en que rompió su virginidad, y todos sus pensamientos se desva necieron, su cuerpo entero se tensó. Kenshin hizo una pausa, consciente de lo que había tomado de ella.

Después empezó a moverse en su interior, con movimientos lentos al principio que pronto se aceleraron.

Una imperiosa necesidad se apoderó de Kaoru.

Dios santo, ¿que le estaba haciendo? Un sala do río de sudor descendía entre sus senos.

—Rodéame con las piernas —susurró él.

Ella obedeció, y lo tomó por completo dentro de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo se estiró y adaptó a él, y ella pensó que era imposible sentir nada con mayor intensidad. Pero entonces él buscó con la mano el centro de su deseo y empezó a acariciarla con dedos expertos.

Ella susurró, casi sin aliento:

—¿Qué me estás haciendo?

—Tranquila, así está bien.

Kenshin continuó acariciándola con experta precisión. La fiebre en el interior de Kaoru aumen tó. Sus sentidos se dispararon, y ella se sintió al borde de un abismo desconocido.

Y entonces, de repente, su cuerpo explotó en un torrente de sensaciones.

Gimió y arqueó la espalda, dejando que las olea das de placer recorrieran su cuerpo una y otra vez.

Kenshin retiró la mano y empezó a penetrarla con más fuerza. En el siguiente instante, su cuerpo se tensó y cuando se derramó dentro de ella, gimió:

—Tomoe.

Kenshin se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho en el mismo momento en que susurró el nombre de Tomoe, traición, en ese momento había traicionado a Tomoe y a la promesa de amarla por siempre.

Un jarrón de agua fría no habría podido tensar más el lánguido cuerpo de Kaoru. Estaba rígida.

Le puso las palmas de las manos en el pecho.

—Apártese de mí.

Su voz parecía surgir de algún lugar lejano, a pesar de que sus labios estaban prácticamente rozándole la oreja.

Al sentir la lucha de ella por separarse de él, Kenshin hizo un esfuerzo para apartarse.

Inmediatamente, ella se retiró cuanto pudo cubriéndose las piernas con el camisón, que ahora sujetaba con fuerza entre las manos.

—Me ha llamado Tomoe.

Tendido de espaldas, él miraba las vigas des nudas del techo.

—No.

Kaoru tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Cómo ha podido?

Kenshin se pasó las manos por el pelo.

—Le falle a ella y a una promesa.

La larga melena negra de Kaoru caía en cascada sobre sus hombros y cubría los senos que él acababa de besar.

—El deseo es algo horrendo si no se acompaña de algo mas profundo, señor Himura, y hoy tuve el infortunio de saberlo.

Aunque el cuerpo de Kaoru no se parecía en nada al de Tomoe, él no podía negar sus palabras, pero ella no lo entendería, ni siquiera él era capaz de entender lo que había sucedido.

—Lo siento.

Las lágrimas seguían brillando en los ojos de Kaoru.

— Por un momento pensé que estábamos solos usted y yo. Estaba equivocada.

Él volvió a pasarse la mano por el pelo.

—Lo siento.

Lentamente, ella se levantó, iluminada por la luz de la luna. Entonces fue cuando reparó en las manchas de sangre de la yutaka. Antes, él había sentido su virginidad, pero su mente no había sido capaz de procesar las consecuencias. Ahora era muy consciente del alcance de lo que había hecho.

Kaoru alzó la cabeza, como una orgullosa diosa guerrera.

—Usted gana, tenía razón. Éste no es mi sitio.

Kaoru echó a andar delante de él, pero Kenshin se puso en pie de un salto y la sujetó del brazo. Ella lo miró, con ojos cargados de tristeza y vergüenza.

—Ahora ya no es tan sencillo —dijo él.

Incluso ahora, el mero hecho de tocarla volvía a envolverlo en una ola de felicidad y armonía.

Kaoru se zafó de su mano.

—Para mí sí, señor Himura.

— Creo que deberías llamarme Kenshin.

—Prefiero no hacerlo.

El tono orgulloso y arrogante de ella le recor dó la primera vez que la vio en la diligencia.

Kenshin se quedó mirando el rastro de sangre en su camisón.

—Lo siento.

Ella siguió la dirección de su mirada, con las mejillas encendidas, cubrió las manchas de san gre con la mano.

—Pensaba que habías estado con otro hombre —dijo él, la voz ronca—. Dijiste que tu reputa ción estaba arruinada.

—No hay que ser culpable para ser condena do.

Kenshin se frotó la nuca con la palma de la mano, tratando de relajar la tensión.

—Lo siento.

Kaoru echó la cabeza hacia atrás, pero no se limpió la lágrima que descendía lentamente por su mejilla.

—Deje de repetir eso —dijo, y echó a andar hacia la puerta.

Él volvió a sujetarla por la muñeca.

—Te guste o no, ahora estamos en esto juntos.

—Lo único que nos une es el trabajo —dijo ella—. Me quedaré hasta finales de verano como acordamos o hasta que usted encuentre a alguien que se haga cargo de las niñas.

Kenshin apretó los dientes. No permitiría que se fuera a ninguna parte.

—Puedes estar embarazada.

Un destello de incredulidad iluminó los ojos femeninos, y las manos cubrieron su liso vientre. Por un instante, fue alegría lo que brilló en su mirada.

—No puede ser. Ha sido sólo una vez.

—Una vez es suficiente —dijo él, más tensó de lo que hubiera deseado—. Hazme caso, puedes estar embarazada.

Ella sacudió negativamente la cabeza.

—No lo estoy, si lo estuviera lo sabría.

—¿Cómo demonios lo sabrías?

Kaoru alzó la barbilla, de nuevo la orgullosa mujer.

—Lo sabría.

Estaba segura de ello. ¿O no?

Irritado, Kenshin apretó los dientes.

—Me alegro de que seas tan sabihonda en este tema, pero tendrás que disculparme por ser un poco más lento.

La amenaza en el tono de voz disparó todas las alarmas y temores en Kaoru.

—¿De qué está hablando?

—Hasta que sepa a ciencia cierta que no estás embarazada no te iras de aquí.

—Puedo cuidar de mí misma. Y de mi bebé, si hace falta.

Kenshin hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no perder la calma. Necesitaba tiempo para pen sar, y más tiempo aún para arreglar aquel desa guisado, del que él era el único responsable.

—Nadie que no sea yo se ocupará de mi hijo. Y tú te quedarás en el dojo hasta que yo sepa a ciencia cierta que no lle vas un hijo mío en las entrañas.

— ¡Dijo que no quería tener hijos!

La mirada de Kaoru estaba presa de pánico y desesperación. Y él sintió una punzada de dolor al ver que le había arrebatado la chispa de sus ojos.

—No puede retenerme aquí contra mi volun tad —dijo ella.

Kenshin había tomado una resolución, y era inquebrantable.

—Ya lo creo que sí.

_Sé que en este momento están odiándome por muchas razones, pero les prometo que lo compasaré. _

_Besos y mis mejores deseos_


End file.
